Wanted: Dead or Alive
by ADiamondForHisGun
Summary: 17 year old Lucy Trager is trying to find her place. With her dad's partying and sketchy past, Lucy finds herself stuck in-between a rock and hard place, that is until she learns what her dad has done in the past, and now she has to pay the price for
1. Chapter 1

I was neither rich or poor. I was seventeen years old, and I didn't exactly have a mother. I was not even sure who my mother was, not that I really cared who she was, all I cared about was being daddy's little girl. I have been in the custody of my father for years as long as I can remember. I guess when I was born my mother died, or at least that is what I was told. My dad and I have an interesting relationship. He is everything to me, he is the only one that I have. My dad keeps me on a pretty short leash. He doesn't want anything to happen to me, so he is always somewhere in the shadows. The only time I do not see him lurking about is when he is busy doing things for the club.

My whole life I never had to go without. Dad made sure of it. If it was new shoes, or a new pair of jeans, he made sure that I had it. Ordering things off the internet became my best friend. I made sure that I had the best of the best. Dad provided the money, and I provided the nice things. I don't always want to know where all the money came from, but I knew it bought me the things that I wanted.

I know that my father has the most sketchy past out of everyone, I know that he has done some things, terrible awful things, but at this point all that mattered really was the fact that he loved me, and I was his little girl. Sometimes, he doesn't make the smartest decisions, there have been countless nights where I woke up to him with some random girl. I would usually end up leaving because sticking around wasn't really an option for me. My dad named me, or at least that is what I have always been told. I was told (and believe me I don't believe it for a second) that when I was born, my dad saw the light, so to speak, a way to better himself. He named me Lucy. The meaning of the name is light, personally I think it was because he really wanted a cigarette. He didn't even give me a middle name, just Lucy Trager.

I was born about a year after Jax Teller had a son. Abel, I am pretty close with him, but he literally drives me crazy. I have a hard time believing that he is anything more than a serious asshole. Knowing Abel was worse than having Tig Trager for a father. He was always bothering me and if I even talked to another guy, he was right there telling them to "Get the hell away" it drove me crazy, but I think my dad paid him well enough that he actually enjoyed it.

Much to my fathers dislike, I wasn't friends with Kenny or even Ellie Winston. I think that he hoped that I would take Ellie's advice and be good in school and go to college like she did, or even Kenny's and find a nice boy affiliated with the club and settle down. Now what teenager ever listens to what is told of them. I guess that brings me to tonight. There is a party at the club in honor of Ellie graduating college to be a teacher. Big freaking deal, anyone can teach. I didn't really want to go to the party, there will be people drinking and most likely dad is going to hook up with some random girl, and he is going to drive me to stay at Jax's house, and that means Abel will ever so nicely offer to share his bed with me, what ever, he loves himself too much.

"Lucy, get ready and hurry up." My dad called up the stairs. "I am dad, I am." I yelled back down. About forty five minutes later he yelled up that he was leaving. I would meet him there. I was stalling because I didn't want to go. I will go, but I didn't want to. Walking out of the small bathroom, I headed towards my room to get dressed. I had fixed my hair and did my make up, and decided on a pair of short black shorts and a dark purple vest. I made sure to put on my best push bra so it looked good, and grabbed a pair of wedge heels that were a black and I grabbed my keys and headed down to the garage. Walking out to the garage and I looked over at my car. Dad got me it for my birthday when I turned sixteen. It was a 1969 Chevy Camaro. It was a royal blue with white stripes. I loved this car, dad heard me mention it to Abel when he got his bike and thought that it was what I wanted and decided that I was going to have it. Reasons like that, I loved my dad. I climbed into the car and left.

When I got to the club, it was packed. There were bikes and cars and girls everywhere. I parked my car and headed inside. I entered and heard the voice and laughter and music. I smelled the cigarette smoke and inwardly groaned. "Lucy Trager, look at you." I heard someone call as I turned and saw Kenny Winston. I haven't seen him in a few months, he was doing time, I guessed he got off. I forced a smile and hugged him. "Welcome back, here for the party?" I said trying to play nice. "Yeah, heard about it, and decided to take the bail that was set up." "Well that's nice." was the only response that I could muster. I turned and walked over to where dad was sitting drinking a beer talking to Clay and Gemma Marrow. "Hi daddy." I said and sat down next to him. "Hi princess." he said and kissed my cheek. "Well hello there Lucy, what is up?" Clay said. I looked over at him. He was getting up there in age and I think he was going though some sort of crisis and trying in vain to be cool. I laughed slightly and shook my head. "Just making an appearance and then I plan on leaving." I said and stood up. "By the way, I will be in Monday, I need an oil changed." I said and walked away. I looked over at the bar and saw Opie sitting next to Ellie and some guy. He looked proud and pissed off. "Ellie, Congrats." I said walking up behind her. She turned around and looked at me wide eyed. "Lucy, is that you?" She yelled shocked. "Yeah, its me." "Wow look at you, you are all grown up." Laughing the two of us hugged. I think she genuinely liked me as a person, but I wasn't her biggest fan. She was always there trying to tell me what to do. If it was through face book or even on the internet. It drove me crazy. I chatted with her and Opie and was even introduced to her boyfriend John, or as he liked to be called Jay. I said my good byes and decided it was time to leave.

I was about to walk though the door when Abel spotted me. "Lucy, what you can't even come over and say hello to me?" He said walking away from his dad to talk to me. "I was just leaving, did you see my dad lately, I would like to say good bye to him." I said and looked around again. "Sorry Lucy, he left with some chick. Looks like your staying at my house." He said with the biggest grin. I rolled my eyes, I don't think I have a choice in this. "Actually, I think I will take my chances at home." I said and walked out. I walked over to my car and climbed in, started it, and headed home. When I pulled up into the drive way, I noticed dad's bike parked in the grass, all the lights in the house were on, and to top it all off, it was starting to rain. "This is great." I mumbled to myself. I walked up on the porch and opened the door. The sound of loud moans and giggles filled my ears. I groaned loudly and walked towards my room. I went inside and grabbed a change of clothes. I wasn't going to bother with a note. If he can't think about me, then I wasn't going to think about him. I walked back out of the house and looked over at his bike, it was getting soaked in the rain. I was going to move it, but decided against it. I grabbed my cell phone and sent a text to Abel,_ I guess I am staying at your house tonight after all. Since you are still at the party, I will let myself in, you will be sleeping on the sofa tonight. _

It wasn't long before I heard talking and the bedroom door open. "Jax, you need to talk to Tig, I don't like her feeling like she can't stay in her own home." It was Tara, "I will see what Clay wants to do about this, ok?" I heard Jax say. A few minutes later I felt the weight on the bed shift and a pair of arms wrap around me. "Good night princess." I heard Abel whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sons Of Anarchy. I do own Lucy and the story line. Thank you for the few that did review. I am not one to hold a chapter above your heads, but I would love it if you would send some love and review for me. I am not sure how I am feeling about this story. I could use some input and ideas, good or bad. Just don't make me sad and tell me I am awful…

As always thank you to everyone that did review and that did add to their favorites.

Also… Enjoy and PLEASE review.

* * *

I woke up the next day to the sun brightly shinning in my face. I groaned and tried to move but the weight from Abel was too much. _God is this kid strong_. I could hear voices from down stairs I knew Jax and Tara, I could hear Gemma and Clay, but not my dad, that meant he was still in bed, passed out. I may weasel my way out of this yet. "Abel, wake up." I called shaking his arm. I grunted and tightened his grip. I sighed slightly and started to wiggle around. Finally I was able to slip out of his grasp. Sitting up I looked around and noticed how messy his room really was. I stood up slowly and ran my fingers through my hair. I could feel the product in my hair making it stiff. I looked over and saw my bag on the floor. I grabbed it and walked quietly out of the room.

"If she doesn't feel safe with her own father, there is nothing I can do about it." I heard Clay say. "I hate coming home and seeing her up there," Tara started to say and I walked into the kitchen as they all grew quiet. "Good morning Lucy." Gemma said and looked over at me. "Hi." I said slowly looked at the four adults. "Did you sleep well, do you want some breakfast?" Tara asked looking at me. "No, I gotta get home before Dad wakes up." I said and made my way towards the door. "Are you sure Lucy, you know you are always welcome here." Jax said and stood up. "Yeah I know, thank you." I said and smiled. I walked out of the door and opened my car door, throwing my bag into the car I heard a motorcycle coming down the road. I looked up and saw my dad. "Shit." I said and shut the car door and waited for the argument I was sure that would happen. I stepped away from the car as he pulled into the driveway parking behind my car, I was sure he was making sure I don't make a quick get away. I watched and he looked over at me shutting off the bike.

"Where were you last night Lucy?" He asked stepping off my bike. "I crashed here dad." I said and looked down slightly. "Why?" He said and looked at me intently. "Well because you were busy, I didn't want to be a bother…" I said slowly. "What are you talking about, I was at the club the whole night." he said and looked at me. "Dad, do you really want to play this game?" "What game Lucy?" "The game where you act like you don't go out and drink and bring home random girls and have meaningless sex with them, loudly and keep me awake and make me want to vomit so I usually leave." I said and looked at him. He looked hurt angry. "We will discuss this at home." He said simply. "I need to say good bye to Abel." I said and turned to go into the house. "Why is that what you do?" He said and looked very angry. "What do you mean?" I questioned looking at him. "You know exactly what I mean." He said and eyed me.

"I am not having this discussion with you." I yelled and walked back into Jax's house. They all looked up at me, Abel was sitting there in his PJ pants and was looking at me with curiosity. "I forgot my phone…" I said slowly and walked up towards the room. I hoped Abel got the hint and followed, I didn't want him and dad to get into it again. I hate when they argue. "Lucy, are you ok?" Abel asked coming up from behind me. I reached down and grabbed my phone off the floor. "Yeah, I am good." I said and looked over at him. "We heard you guys arguing." He started to say before I cut him off. "I am seventeen years old Abel, obviously I am going to argue with my father… its natural." I said and walked back down the steps. I saw dad and he looked seriously pissed. "Lucy, we are leaving now." he yelled. My eyes widened and I looked confused. "What is wrong dad?" I asked looking at him. "This is not the time or the place…" Dad said slowly and walked out to his bike. I turned and looked at the four adults. "What did you do?" I asked and looked at them. "Nothing Lucy, if you need somewhere to crash, doors always open." Tara said and looked at me sadly.

I followed dad back to the house. I followed in suit pulling into the garage and walking inside the house. When the door shut I heard dad sigh loudly. "Lucy, do I frighten you?" He said and looked at me. I was confused, how on earth could my own father frighten me. He annoyed me, but I loved him just the same. "Dad, you are so not scary." I said and looked over at him. "Well it seems like Jax and Clay think I scare you. That isn't true is it?" He questioned looking at me in the eye. "No of course not daddy, I love you so much, you're my only family, you mean everything to me." I said and looked at him. He smiled and kissed my forhead. "I love you princess." He said and walked away. Just as I was about to head upstairs to get a shower I heard the bathroom door open, I looked over at where dad was standing and some woman walked out. I looked at her with wide eyes. "I thought I told yah to leave." Dad said looking at her. She rolled her eyes. "Tig baby, you always tell me to leave but you always come back." She said walking past me to my dad and wrapping her arms around her. His face was void of emotions and his eyes dark. "I am gonna go, I will see yah later dad." I said and walked out. Being with him sometimes was not possible, he means well, but none the less he is just some man.

I got in my car and headed to the club house because I wanted to see if Juice will let me use his computer. I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I think it is finally time that I have a long discussion with my good pal about what exactly my father is. I don't think badly of him, but I think I am old enough to handle what is going on. I pulled up to the garage and got out of the car. Standing outside smoking was just the man I wanted to see. "Juice!" I yelled jumping out of my car. He looked at me wide eyed and I gasped. I still had on my pajamas. That was a pair of short shorts and a cami, "You wanted to see me…" He said slowly. "Yes, lets go talk somewhere private." I said and looked at him and turned and walked though the door. He didn't take long and was right behind me. "W-what did you want to talk about Luce?" He said slowly looking at me. "I am sure not what you want to talk about." I said and raised my eyebrows. "Lucy, what did you want?" He asked again and cleared his throat. "I need you to tall me, well show me, some stuff on the computer." I said and looked up at him hoping he was following me. "What did you want to see…" He asked. "Don't make me spell it out for you Juice, I want to know about my father." "What do you want to know? Why can't you ask him?" Juice was firing questions at me left and right. "Look, just pull up what you have on him and let me glance for three minutes and I will never tell anyone." I said and tried to reason with him. "Fine, three minutes." Men were too easy to manipulate when you had on a small about of clothing.

I sat next to Juice and he typed away on the computer. I watched slowly and intently. "Well can I look?" I asked scooting right next to him. "Almost." He said and it looked like he was cutting some things out of the file. "What are you doing, let me see that." I said and snatched the laptop out of his hands. Once I knew I had a firm grip on the computer I took off running. I ran right into the closest room that you could lock and slammed the door shut and locked the door. It was the bathroom. Juice pounded on the door outside screaming for me to open up, that it wasn't my place and he was going to be killed for letting me see this. I ignored him and began to read.

Words began to jumble together, and they began to blur as tears filled up in my eyes._ Murder, killer, violence, sex, death, shooting, beating, stabbing_. I couldn't seem to put two and two together. That wasn't my dad they were talking about. That was someone else. My dad wouldn't kill anyone. My daddy was a good man, he loved me so much. He would do anything to keep me safe. Yet here is was in back and white his file the club kept. His file saying the violent and malicious things that he has done to people. I felt like time stood still. I head more voices outside the door. It sounded like Abel. "Lucy, come one babe open the door." He cooed from the other side of the door. I could hear Jax screaming at Juice for being an idiot. "Lucy, come on love." I ignored him the best I could. Tears slowly began to slip down my cheeks. I heard the lock on the door click and I reached up and wiped the tears off my cheeks. I looked up and saw Abel standing there with a screw driver. "Lucy, let me see that computer." He said and reached his arm out. I looked up at him and I was feeling numb, I didn't want him to see what my father has done. I shook my head no and stood up. I walked over to where Juice and Jax were arguing and I sat the computer down on the stool next to them. I mumbled a thank you and turned and walked over towards the door.

I didn't know what I was going to do at this point but I did know a few things. My dad isn't the person that I thought he was. He is much more than that. I also realized that my father is like this, that means they all are, and if they are all killers, was I really safe. Then something hit me like a ton of bricks. What if they want to take revenge on dad for what he did, what if they want to hurt me…


	3. Chapter 3

AN- thanks for all the reviews and the adds you guys are awesome… I do not own SOA but I wish I did. Anyway please enjoy and please review… I really want like at least 3 new ones before I post again. I promise next chapter begins the story, it only gets better from here so please REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

Getting into my car I had a few thoughts racing though my head. My dad loved me, that was something I had no doubt in my mind about. Yet no matter how much my dad loved me, I couldn't seem to keep remembering all those times dad would tell me stories about when he was younger. "Well Lucy, dad's a good guy at heart and I protect the ones that I love." I would always laugh at him and tell him to stop being weird. I remember the first time that I saw dad angry. I was young, maybe seven or eight, and I was staying at Abel's house. Tara was watching us for the weekend because dad had to go away on business. I don't understand what made him so angry but he came home, picked me up and I remember looking over at him as we walked hand in hand down the street, as a car drove past us. I remember hearing sounds like thunder, pops, and dad shoving me down and then I remember yelling, I learned later that the Mayans followed him and tried to kill us. I was always afraid of dying, that was one of my biggest fears. I don't know what dad did that day to make someone want to kill him, but I did know that it was bad.

Knowing what I know now, I wish I could go back in time and figure out what he was doing. At least what he did. When it came to the club, I was left in the dark. I was always sent to stay with Tara, and now that Abel was getting older, he was able to know more and more information. I was always left out in the dark, I knew a few things here and there, like I knew that dad was important and was dangerous. I didn't need the club to tell me that. I remember when I was younger and I got my first period. He flipped when I told him. He was so angry his little girl was growing up. Silly now that I think about it. I knew deep down that what I read was not going to change anything. He was that man yesterday when I woke up and he is that man today when I pull in the drive way. I just had to keep reminding myself that.

I pulled into the driveway and saw dad sitting outside on the steps smoking a cigarette. I looked at myself in the mirror, my blue eyes shining, I had dads blue eyes, I saw them sparkling at me. I am sure that they were sparkling with tears. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. "Lucy, I think we should talk." dad said and looked at me. I smiled slightly "Are you breaking up with me dad?" I joked and he looked shocked and cracked a smile. "Yes, I am, pack your shit and get out." I laughed, this was still my dad. I walked up to him and sat between his legs. Taking a deep breath I began. "Dad, I don't understand everything that I read. I will not even pretend to, but I do know that deep down your still my dad, and I know that I am in trouble, but don't be mad at Juice it was entirely my fault, I am sorry, I know that you are just trying to protect me." I said and looked up and finished. "I will always be your little girl, I guess now I can't really bring home a boyfriend knowing that when you threaten to kill him, you really mean it." I felt his arms snake around my shoulders and his head rest on my own. "That is the truth, and I wish I didn't hide it from you, but there is more to what you read, bit's a pieces are what you saw, there is more princess, and I don't want you to know the rest. Trust me when I say, I am not as cold hearted as I used to be." he said and I looked up and saw Abel and Jax walking down the street. "Now go put some God Damn pants on." he said and stood up. I laughed and stood up and walked inside.

No matter how big I smile on the outside, I can't help but feel badly about the way that I acted. I rolled my eyes and started to undress, I climbed into the shower and stood there under the water. I guess standing under the water was making me wonder. What if dad killed some ones little girl, and that dad was out there wanting to kill me. I shook my head and the water dripped down my face. I am sure dad wouldn't do something like that. He may have his moments but he isn't that cold blooded killer, at least not anymore. I opened the shower door and grabbed the towel off the rack. "Lucy?" a voice came from the other side of the door, "are you decent?" I rolled my eyes and opened the door, "What dad?" I asked as I walked past him towards my bed room. "Well I wanted, everyone wanted to know if you want to go to dinners at Gemma's house tonight or if you want to stay home and watch a movie with me?" He asked and looked at me. I looked at him, "I think a move sounds good, I will go get some groceries and you can cook." I smiled and looked at him. He nodded and I closed my door to get dressed. I was just about to drop my towel when I heard a whistle. "Don't stop on my account." Abel said and had this shitty grin. He ran his fingers through his blond hair and I wanted to melt…

"Abel, what the hell?" I snapped "Get out!" I said and pointed at the door. "Lucy, how about I turn around, your beds pretty comfortable." He said and bounced slightly to prove his point. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my outfit from the dresser and walked out back towards the bathroom. I walked inside and pulled on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans with a bright pink sequined top. I ran my hands though my black curly hair and sprayed some gel in it and began to fix my hair. Within forty-five minutes, I had my hair totally fixed and my make up done. I walked back into the room to grab a pair of sling back pumps, and Abel was still sitting on my bed. "God you take so damn long to get ready." He said and I rolled my eyes. Pulling on my shoes got ready to walk down the stairs. I saw dad, Jax, and Chibs sitting around the table. "Dad I need money to get food with." I said walking over to where they were sitting. "Wow Lucy, you are looking sharp, where you off to?" Jax asked looking at me. "I am going to get some food, that's all." I said and laughed. He smiled, and I looked over at where dad was getting money out of his wallet. He handed me forty dollars and I reached on the counter to grab my keys. "Take Abel with you." Dad said and I looked at him and my mouth dropped. "What, no way dad, I can shop on my own thanks." I said and was about to leave when I heard Abel bound down the steps. "Sadly, that is true but who will carry your bags so you don't break a nail?" He said and looked at me with my eyes raised. I rolled my eyes, and looked up at him. "Dad, I can do this." I said and laughed walked towards the door. I looked at Abel who nodded towards his dad and followed me out. "What the crap?" I yelled walking out. "Lucy, go with it." Dad growled from the house as I walked outside.

I climbed in the car and so did Abel. "You better start talking before I hit you." I said and looked at him. "Listen Lucy, all I know is your dad said he doesn't want you alone right now, I don't know why, but I do know that it has something to do with the Mayans." He said and looked out the windshield. "Really?" I said shocked. "Yeah, so just go with it Luce." He said as we pulled out of the drive way, not noticing the car as it followed us down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I do not own anything, but I do own Lucy. I also want to thank those that reviewed and added to their alerts. Also I feel like you guys really aren't into the story, please review and let me know what you are thinking, I love feedback. ENJOY and REVIEW

Also, I got about 8 PM's saying the last chapter wasn't working, I hope that this one is working, my account is connected to my blackberry, if it isn't working, PLEASE let me know and I will try to make it work or reload the chapter… Thanks!

* * *

I was driving pretty fast towards the store. I just wanted to get what I needed and get out. There was only so much of Abel that I could handle. "Lucy, keep driving." Abel said and looked at me. "What?" I said slowing down approaching the grocery store. I went to turn the turn signal on and ignore Abel when he grabbed the steering wheel and pushed me into the lane going straight. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. "Ok Lucy, you need to trust me, we need to keep going that car has been following us." He said. I rolled my eyes, "You are paranoid." I said and looked at him annoyed. "Just take some random road and if they follow us, you know that I am right." He said and looked over at me. I did what he said and sure enough they were right behind me.

I reached in my purse and called my dad, he would know what to do. I hit his number in and waited for him to answer. "Dad?" "Yeah Lucy?" "Something is wrong, someone is following us…" I mumbled and slowed down as I approached a bend. The car was right on my ass, "What do you mean?" He said slowing like he was trying to figure out if I was being dramatic or honest. I groaned and shoved the phone over to Abel as I slammed down on the gas whipping the car around the next bend. "Slow down." Abel yelled and took the phone and began to talk to my dad. "Abel, we are going back to the house," I said. "No, you dad said to go to my grams house, everyone is there, he is going to meet us there." I looked over and nodded. I made a sharp right and headed the block towards Gemma and Clay's house. "You now this better just be Kenny messing with me." I said and slammed the breaks skidding to a stop in front of the house. The car behind me did the same thing. I looked over at the door as Juice, dad and Jax came to the porch. I was about to open the door when Abel grabbed my hand. "Stay in this car!" He yelled and added "Don't turn around look through the mirror and tell me if you can see who is in the car." He said. I rolled my eyes, "No, I don't recognize them." I said. It was two men, they both had hats on. I reached for the handle on the door and slide out of the car. "Lucy." Dad called from the front porch. I gave a sideways glance at the car behind me and heard as the engine started. I noticed Abel right by my side. Then everything happed so fast.

The car took off down the road. The sound of a few motorcycle engines rang in my ears, then loud pops filled my ears. I felt my self being shoved down on the grass slamming my head off the dirt. I felt a hand shove my face down in the dirt. My arms instantly came up and covered my head. The person shoving me down moved on top of me, their weight heavy. I heard some more pops from in front of me, and I knew that they were coming from dad and the rest of the guys. I used all my strength and shoved the body off of me and began to crawl towards the side of the porch. Just as fast as it started, it ended. I heard feet hitting the ground next to me and my body being flipped over. I opened my closed eyes and looked into dads blue eyes.

"Lucy, Lucy are you ok?" He yelled shaking me. I reached my hand up to my head and felt a warm liquid on my forehead. I touched it slowly and pulled it way and looked at my hand. I felt my eyes widen. "Did you get shot?" He yelled shaking me harder. "Stop shaking the girl!" Gemma screamed coming into my vision. "What the fuck was that?" She yelled looking at the bullet holes in her house. Dad slowly helped me to my feet, "Abel?" I called out slowly looking around my vision slightly blurred. I felt arms wrap about me and I instantly embraced him. "Are you ok Luce?" he asked me pulling back. "Shit, I am so sorry." He said touching my forehead. "It is not a big deal." I said and looked at him. "Are you ok?" I asked and looked up at him. "Yeah." he said and nodded.

"What the fuck are you doing standing out here get in the fucking house!" Clay yelled from the door. With the help of dad to steady me we all made our way into the house. "Someone please explain who that was and what the fuck that was all about?" Clay said storming around in circles. I had Chibs cleaning the small gash on my head from when Abel pushed me down. "Who pissed who off?" Clay asked looking around. I glanced around and no one seemed to answer. "They didn't have a license plate on the car, and they didn't have a cut on either." Juice said, he was the first to talk. Just as Clay was about to blow up, the door opened and Ellie and John walked in.

"What happened to the house?" She asked and looked around. I rolled my eyes and saw her dad stand walk over and pull them into another room. "Lucy, did you see who was in the car?" Dad questioned and everyone turned and looked at me. I was at a loss for words, "She didn't I already checked with her." Abel said and added "I told you not to get out of the damn car." He said angrily. "What the hell did you want me to do?" I said shoving the ice pack onto the table. "Ok lets calm down." Happy said and took a few steps towards the door. "We shouldn't all stay in the same place, we are sitting ducks." Clay said and turned towards my dad. "Take her to Jax's house, Gemma and Tara will stay with them, we are headed to church." He said and stood up.

"Leave your car here Lucy, ride over with Gemma." Dad said and kissed my cheek. "I love yah princess, I will call you when I am on my way over." He said and stood to leave. "Love you too dad, be careful." I said and looked at him. I watched as they all filed out and listened to the bikes as they rode off. "Lets go." Gemma said and grabbed her keys and walked towards the garage. "We have to go to my house." I said and looked at her. She looked back at me and raised her eye brows. "Why?" She questioned. "I need clean clothes." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Its ok Lucy, you don't need clothes on when you are sharing a bed with me." Abel whispered in my ear and walked away. I looked over at Tara and sighed. "I hate him." I muttered and walked away. I have a feeling deep down in the very pit of my stomach that this isn't going to be good.

I remember the other night I was staying at their house when Abel said out of the blue he was going to be prospect soon. That really bothered me. I have watched him do a lot of stupid shit, like getting into fights over stupid slutty girls, and I also have watched him go though those slutty girls like I change my shoes. I also have seem him fight, and he fights for what he believes in. Dad always tells me that he is just like his father, a splitting image. That worries me, and tonight when I watched, when felt him shove me down to protect me, I knew that he was going to do it, I knew that he was going to be the prospect, and I knew that he would make it in the club and that he would make it far in the club. I guess it should not really bother me, but it isn't my decision to make, and we were like dating or anything, but after what just happened I started to get these feelings, and I don't know if I understand them. When he whispered that in my ear my heart was racing, and I know I blushed about eight shades of red. Sharing a bed is going to be harder now too, I just got to remember that according to dad, no dating till I am thirty.

As I climbed in Gemma's Cadillac I couldn't shake the feeling of dread. I don't know why deep down in the very pit of my stomach something didn't feel right. Something felt off. I could only hope that when it blows up, I am far away from the explosion. For some reason though, I felt like I was not going to be though.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I own Lucy. I am sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please review, and let me know what your thinking and how you like it. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY… The more reviews, the faster the next chapter, and what happens may shock yah…

* * *

When we arrived at Tara and Jax's house I climbed out of the back seat followed by Tara. "Let me go first." Abel said coming around from the other side of the car. "Really working the hero card a little too much." Gemma muttered taking her keys and locking the car. "I have to agree, give it a rest." Tara said and unlocked the front door. We all slowly entered and glanced around. Everything seem to be the same as when it was left. "I am going to get a shower, take some Tylenol, and lie down." I said and headed towards the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked into the mirror and ran my fingers through my curls. I sighed and looked at the small gash on my forehead. My blue eyes shining brightly in mirror. I took a washrag and began to clean the make up off my face. After I washed my face, began to strip off my clothes and get into the shower. I was about get out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door. Why was it I wasn't allowed to get a shower in peace? "What?" I yelled. "I have clean clothes sitting out for you." Tara called though the door. "Thanks, just leave them on the floor." I said and turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me and stepped out. There laying on the floor was a new pair of panties, bra, and a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I grabbed them and slid them on. I walked out and headed towards Abel's room.

I climbed in Abel's bed and made sure that my volume on my phone was up the whole way. I closed my eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when I heard a loud bang. I jumped up and ran out of the room. "What was that?" I yelled running down the steps. I made it half way down before I stopped dead in my tracks. Abel lay on the floor blood running from a cut on his head. I did the only thing I could manage to do. I started to scream. I heard foot steps and ran over to where I thought that Gemma was coming to see what happened. It was not Gemma, or Tara, it was some man dressed in all black and looking at me. I watched as a smile spread on his lips. "Hello Ms. Trager." The man said as he tried to grab me. I took off at a dead run the steps.

I reached the top of the steps and ran towards Abel's room. I was going to jump out of the window. That was the plan. I slammed his door shut and locked it. There was loud pounding on the other side of the door. I felt guilty because I didn't know what was going on with Gemma and Tara, I didn't know if they were dead, alive, hurt, and Abel, what happened to him. The pounding got louder and I threw the window open. Tears were streaming down my face. I was terrified. Where was dad, where was Jax, why wasn't any one here. I saw my cell phone on the floor and made a dash, I grabbed it and walked over to the window. It was on the second floor and I knew that this was going to hurt, but I didn't want them to take me. I had a firm hold on the cell phone, as I shoved it into my padded bra. This was the first time I was ever thankful for Victoria's Secret Bombshell bra. Then as the door flew open and I jumped out. I landed hard on the ground and cried out in pain. I was about to stand up and go but I felt someone come at me from behind and grab me. "Let go." I screamed. "Dad, Abel, someone help." I knew it was no use to start screaming. Someone wanted to hurt me. Just like I always feared.

I felt the person lift me up and shove me into a van. I was terrified. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. "Shut her the hell up." Someone called from the front of the van. I felt the man that grabbed me slap me across the face. I gasped as I felt blood in my mouth. "Who are you?" I said through my tears. I was terrified and I didn't even know who had me. I didn't even know what was going on. I head the person laugh. He grabbed my wrists and started squeezing them together. It was dark and I couldn't see. I was shaking slightly. I felt my wrists being taped together. "Who are you?" I said again. Wishing I wasn't crying and wishing that I was not here.

All the person did was laugh. I thought that the voice sounded like I have heard it before. I couldn't be sure. I was so afraid right now. I wished that I took dad's advice and stay out of trouble. "How do you know my name." I said after a few minutes. I heard the man start to laugh. "I know more about you than your own god damn father." He said. I tried to think for a second. I couldn't think of anyone other than the guys at the club who knew so much about me. "What do you want me for?" I said and looked at him. "Why not Abel." After I said that I instantly regretted it. I felt like such a bitch. That is my best friend. If I like him as more than a friend or even as a person. I shouldn't be wishing this on anyone. Laughter was my response. "Because, sweet Lucy, Abel, he isn't worth as much as you." Then I heard more laughter. My legs weren't taped together, and it seemed like a good idea in theory. I shifted my position and kicked the man as hard as I possibly could. Being bare foot, and after falling on my foot, it hurt me more than anything, I couldn't even compare it with something. It was knives trailing clear up my thigh. I started shifting around the best I could I saw where the door was and made a mad dash for it.

There was no way I was going to get it opened with my hands tied and it being dark. I could only hope that adrenalin was on my side. I started feeling with my fingers. I felt the handle and started to shuffle the handle back and forth as fast as possible. We were driving pretty fast and the man started to move, I heard him groan and shuffle, that prompted me and I started to wiggle the handle harder. My face throbbing, and my body hurting, I gave the handle one last jiggle and the door flew open. The man went to grab me by the back of my tank top. He grabbed the back of my hair, as the van went around another bend too fast I lost my balance and felt my self falling, I felt the hair pulling out of my scalp, and I felt my body bouncing off the road. The pain that I was feeling was terrible. I couldn't make sense of what happened. I actually wanted the van to come back for me. Anything was better than the pain and hurt that I was feeling. I felt blood all over my body. My vision was blurred. The throbbing in my ears was terrible. I felt myself stop rolling and I landed in a pile of grass along the road. This was the most intense pain that I have ever felt. I was fighting the blackness. I was fighting the pain. I needed to call someone, I needed someone to come for me. I didn't want to die here. I couldn't die here.

I was hopeful that my cell phone wasn't broken or smashed. I had shoved it into my bra before I jumped out of the window. Moving my arms was feeling like a fire. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I gasped a loud. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. I didn't know where I was, and if I managed to of not broken my phone how was I going to be able to tell dad where I was to find me. I finally was able to grab the phone out of my bra. The screen was shattered, but it seemed like it still had power. I pushed a button, hopeful it was speed dial. I waited until I head someone answer. "Hello" The voice said. "Dad?" I croaked out. "Lucy?" the reply was. I couldn't place who it was yet. "Dad?" I questioned. "Lucy, its Juice, where are you?" He yelled again. "Dad…" I whispered again. "Lucy where are you?" he yelled again into the phone. "Help, it hurts." I whispered. "Lucy, talk to me, where are you?" He said again. I didn't know how I mixed up the letters and called him instead of dad. "I dunno." I mumbled. I felt my vision blur. "Stay on the phone don't hang up." He said again. I don't know if he said anything as, I felt the numbness take over my body and I felt nothing. The last think I heard before blacking out was Juice on the other line "Lucy, Lucy."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hi guys, thanks so much for the reviews. This chapter is kind of like a time line. I hope you guys like it. I am rather fond of it, but not really of the end of it. Let me know your thoughts and opinions of what you think happened to Lucy. Is she going to make it? Who do you think took her… It's someone that is in the story… hummmm… Well Please ENJOY and REVIEW

* * *

_**10:30PM**_

It looked like a crime scene straight from a bad movie. There was blood on the floor, on the wall, and in the kitchen. Tara, she was in the kitchen sitting there, shaking like a leaf. "Jax, this is my fault, I am supposed to protect my child, they came out of nowhere…

_**9:30PM**_

Knocked out cold blood dried on her hair, slumped on the chair where she was seated at the table drinking a steaming hot cup of coffee. She didn't see it coming. "I will check on Lucy ma," Abel said standing up and walking towards the steps. As he rounded out of the kitchen. A man stepped in front of her. Dressed in all black with a mask. He took his gun and hit her on the head. She was out before it registered what had happened.

_**10:30PM**_

She was awaken when Jax walked in followed by the guys. A loud groan escaped her lips as she placed shaking hands on her head. She looked down trying to stop shaking. "Babe, I am here." Jax cooed as sweetly as he could. Rage visible in his eyes. "Where is Lucy?" Tig yelled tearing open every door he could in the house for the second time. "She isn't here." He finally confirmed the clubs worst fears.

_**9:30PM**_

Gemma was sitting on the chair in the living room. The chair was facing the upstairs. She watched as Lucy crossed out of the bathroom directly into Abel's room. A smile forming on her lips, she was happy they finally were close to admitting feelings for each other. Mostly she wanted to rub it in Tig's face. She told him so since the day the kids met. She heard Abel call out to his mom he was going to see Lucy. A bigger smile. She turned her head and felt something around her throat. Instantly told her to reach up and grab what ever it was, it tightened. Fighting to move, Gemma Teller-Marrow's world darkened and for the first time in many, many years, she was terrified.

_**10:30PM**_

Gemma sat against the wall, rubbing the robe burns that covered her wrist. She was tied and taped down. Choked until she was unconscious. Smarting from where her lips were pulled raw when Clay pulled the tape off her lips. "I didn't even see the bastards coming." She said and shook her head. "Your not as young as you used to be." Clay tried to sooth her. Shaking her head she attempted to stand. "Did Tig find Lucy?" She said quietly. Listening to the slamming of doors again. "No." Clay said slowly. Gemma stood slowly and walked on shaky legs to where Abel lay across the sofa. Chibs standing over him dabbing his head where blood has yet to stop flowing. Abel woke up only minutes before and he was livid.

"Move!" Abel yelled trying in vain to push Chibs away so he could move. "No, sit still would yah." Was the response he kept receiving. "I got to check on mom." Abel finally made is way to where every one was gathered. No one told him Lucy was missing, no one wanted to be the one to tell him. "Tig, where is Lucy, is she ok?" He questioned looking around. "I don't know, and it is killing me." Tig said slowly. Abel shook his head and slammed his fists down on the table, causing an already shaken Tara to jump. "Why aren't we doing anything?" He yelled. "Juice is trying to track her cell phone, and so far we haven't found anything."

_**9:30PM**_

Abel was trained his whole life to be vigilant. He was told to keep his eyes open and be prepared for anything. He wasn't prepared when he saw the men in black. Sure he had his fair share of fights, and sure, he won more than he lost them. Abel saw a shadow on the wall. He knew he that it didn't belong. When he turned to swing at it, he was hit with a metal baseball bat. Blackness filled his world. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, he was about to lose. He willed his body to move, get to Lucy, protect her. Nothing responded. Toes tingled, the world he knew spinning. Then darkness filled his world.

_**10:45PM**_

Juice walked through the door computer in hand, cell phone attached to his ear. "Thank you." Juice muttered to the person on the other line. "I called the Tacoma chapter, Happy and a few other guys are one their way." Juice muttered as he set his lap top down on the table, fingers flying on the keyboard. "I found her number hitting off a tower about an hour away. I have a thirty mile radius of where she might be, if she calls, she has to stay on the line for at least two minutes." He said and looked around the table. Everyone nodded and looked down.

_**11:00PM**_

Juice's cell started ringing, _"I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA" _It was the ring tone Lucy programmed into his phone for her. Every one knew the song was programmed for her, silence fell as he answered pushing a plug into the phone that was connected to his lap top. Juice may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch, but he knew what he was going when it came to technology.

"Hello." Juice said slowly looking around at everyone. The reply came out of the speakers in the lap top and chilled a killer like Tig Trager to the very core. "Dad?" "Lucy?" Juice was praying she was ok, everyone was deathly silent. "Dad?" It was obvious, the pain in her voice. "Lucy, its Juice, where are you?" Juice yelled into the phone. He received a swift kick in his shin, he winced slightly. "Dad…" The voice sounded so tiny, and afraid. "Lucy where are you?" Juice yelled into the phone again. He couldn't control his emotions, he loved Lucy like she was his own and it was killing him. "Help, it hurts." Abel visually winced. "Lucy, talk to me, where are you?" Juice said pushing on the keys of the laptop. "I dunno." Lucy mumbled into the phone. Her voice was fading and it was obvious to everyone in the room. "Stay on the phone don't hang up." Juice pleaded to the girl on the other line. The phone was still on, but there was no voice coming out of the other end. Looking down at his computer, it traced a lock about an hour outside Charming. He clicked his phone shut and looked up. "I have a lock on the location." He said and stood up. "Lets go." He said and took off out the door.

Tig was the first one jumping up from the table, he was closely followed by Abel. "We need to take something we can bring her back in." Jax said looking at his wife and mother. "I will go, I am a doctor." Tara said standing slowly. He nodded, not even wanting to argue right know. All he was caring about was finding his friends child. Climbing on his bike he took off down the road. Tig, Juice and Abel already pretty far ahead.

_**12:00AM**_

Juice finally stopped his bike. Killing the engine and jumping off. Everyone doing the same. Tara stopped the phone and walked over to where Juice was. "According to tapping into her radar, this is the area she is in." Juice said and looked around. "How big is this radius?" Jax said speaking the question that was on everyone's mind. "About 10 miles." Juice said and looked around. "Ok everyone turn on your phones and start looking around." Tig said and took off running screaming for Lucy. "Tig, meet back at 12:30!" Gemma yelled and walked off the opposite direction.

_**12:30AM**_

It was dark. Pitch blackness covered the area. There were no street lights, the only thing was a flashlight Abel had on his key ring. He looked down at his phone and realized it was time to meet back with everyone. If she wasn't here, he would look until he found her. "Lucy!" Tig yelled from a few feet away. Every time someone would call her name, his heart would break slowly. He knew they would find her, he only can hop that when they do, she is ok.

_**12:45AM**_

"We don't fit in, that's the way it goes You shouldn't act like you're better than us cause you're not no you're not" Abel's phone started ringing. It was Juice. "Did you find her?" He said as soon as he answered. Tig stopped in his tracks. "No, did you see anything?" Juice asked into the phone. Abel sighed loudly. "Not yet. I will call if we do…" Abel was about to say his good byes when he saw Tig drop to the ground and started yelled. "I found her, Fucking call someone God damnit Abel." Tig was freaking out. HE has never saw the older man lose it like this. The cold blooded killer reduced to tears. Fear rose up Abel's spine. "Fuck Juice, Tig found her, hurry." Abel said and hung his phone. He ran over to where Tig was standing and dropped to his knees. Bile rose up in his mouth and he wanted nothing more than to vomit along the road. "Is she breathing?" Abel asked quietly looking at his elders tear streaked face. "I think." Was the response he received as he whiped the blood off her face. It was no use, her faced was caked in blood. Her body twisted in a strange position feet pounding on the pavement brought Abel out of his daze.

_**1:00AM**_

Tara Teller arrived at the site where Lucy was found. She gasped loudly. This mangled body wasn't Lucy, this was a sick joke. We need to get her to a hospital right away. Was the thought that stuck in Tara's mind. She knew Tig would never go for it. There was no health insurance, and there was no way that he would be ok with that. "Gemma is bringing the car, get her in the car and we will take her back to the club." Tara said and looked down. Taking her hand she felt around the girls neck. There didn't seem to be a broken neck. The neck was the last of her worries, she only hoped that her back was not broken. Gemma showed up with the car and they lifted Lucy inside. The drive back was silent. Gemma sped though the town of Charming, and arrived at the club. As the back doors opened she watched as Tig and Jax gently lifted her out and carried her inside. A small groan left her lips, and as much as it killed Tig, he was thrilled she was alive… at least for now.


	7. Chapter 7

"A/N Hello, sorry for the delay in chapters, I was visiting my family, no internet in the mountains… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. This one is going to be told in TIG'S POINT OF VIEW. Please let me know what you think. I really enjoy feedback.

Thank you all for those who have added and those few that did review means a lot.

I really mean this… No more updates until I get 5 reviews. I feel like you guys don't like the story, so I need the reviews so I know what to do and where to go with it.

Anyway, I do not own SOA, I wish I did, but sadly I do not.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

I may be a lot of things, and I may have done a lot of messed up stuff in my life time, but when it came to Lucy, I wasn't heartless. I had made sure she had everything she ever wanted. I even came to terms with my fear of dolls, well not exactly, but enough that I was able to be around them now. I have made my life's purpose for the past 17 years to be her protector, and now that I actually see her in the light, broken and battered, I want to find the person and kill them. I want to kill them slowly, and then I want to kill them again. I don't even care if I were to be caught, I know no judge would convict me.

"Tig, make the call, here or the hospital." Tara broke my thoughts. I felt helpless, we didn't have insurance, I didn't want to risk moving her any more. I was terrified that something was broken that would cause her serious harm. Then there was the fact that I didn't have Lucy or myself with health insurance, and I didn't want the club to pay for my mistake. At the same time I didn't want to lose her in this filthy clubhouse either. "What do you think?" I asked directing my eyes at Tara. She sighed and nodded her head, "I don't want to move her any more, I will make some calls." She said. I nodded and walked over to where Gemma was running a cold wash cloth on her blood stained face. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I wasn't going to cry. I was going to call ever relentless mother fucker that I know to avenge this. She has to know something, now all I have to do is wait.

Within fifteen minutes I heard sirens outside and noticed an ambulance. I watched Tara go and meet them. Two men walked outside and I watched them get a gurney. It happened fast. They came in picked her up, loaded her up, and I climbed in the ambulance and we left. I watched them poke her with needles and take her blood pressure. They were saying things, asking me questions, I was giving answers, but I didn't remember doing so. I was blind by range and remorse. We pulled up to the hospital and I watched as they wheeled Lucy away and they asked me to do the one thing I hate doing the most. Waite.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked behind me and saw Jax. He was talking but it was almost like I couldn't hear a single word he was saying. I looked around and noticed that everyone was here. Abel sat in the corner of the waiting room, Jax, Clay, and Gemma were near enough to see Abel, but not enough to speak to him. The rest of the guys were just sitting around. I reached inside my pocket and felt my cell phone. "You ok man?" It was the first question I remember hearing and actually answering, it was Opie. "I need to make a call." Was the answer I replied. I gripped my hand around the phone, and it was like someone turned the volume back up in my world. "Juice, I need your help." I said and stood up. I watched him follow me outside slowly.

"What's up Tigger?" Juice said and looked at me. "I need you to start tracking down Happy." I said and looked at him. He nodded as understanding shown on his face. "Yeah, I will go and start now." He said and walked away. I walked back into the waiting room and saw Tara walk out. I was next to her before I had a chance to realize it. "Well?" I said and I was ready to hear the worst. She looked at me and sighed. She placed her hand on my back and said to me "Lets go sit and talk." I wanted to die right there. My mind was full of worse case situations. She gently pushed me towards where everyone else was. "Do you want them all to hear?" She asked and looked at me. I nodded and she took a deep breath. "She is alive, but she is critical, the next 24 hours will be the test. She has a broken foot, and a broken wrist and arm. She also has three broken ribs and her lung was punctured she has stitches in the back of her head, we didn't have to shave her hair or anything. The best news is her back was not broken, although it is bruised." She looked directly at me, I dropped my head in my hands. I wasn't prepared for this. "Can I see her?" I whispered looking at her. "She is in recovery now, as soon as she is out, you will be able to see her." She nodded her head and walked over and I watched her place a hand on Abel's shoulder. I am sure he is beating himself up over this. I looked at everyone else and they all looked at me with pity. I heard the door open to the waiting room and Juice strutted in looking rather pleased. I jumped up.

"Well?" I questioned and looked up at him. "I got the number, but I tried to call, and he didn't answer, I didn't leave him a message either." He said and looked at me. I nodded and took the paper that he scribbled his number down on. "I will keep trying." I said and pulled out my cell phone and started dialing. It took about ten tries until I finally got him to answer. "Who the Fuck is this?" He snapped when he finally answered. I wanted to laugh so badly but it wasn't in me. "Tig." Was the one response I could muster. "Tig, what the hell man. Its been too long." He said and laughed slightly. "I need your help." I said and sighed. "What is up man?" He questioned me through the phone. "I need help, Lucy, she's in the hospital, and I need you here, I know that I can't leaver her…" I started to explain. "Don't have to say another word brother, I am leaving now." He said and the phone call ended there.

Taking another deep breath he walked back into the waiting room. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Tara said it will be a few hours before she is out of recovery, they had to repair her punctured lung. As soon as she is out, she is going to call us." Jax said and looked at me like he was expecting me to up and leave. "Ok, I will make myself at home." I answered looking at him. "You need to sleep." He said and looked at me. That was infuriating. I wanted to punch him in his face. "I am staying here incase my daughter needs me." I said through clenched teeth. "Dad, he is right, I will stay make sure he sleeps while he waits." Abel said and looked at his dad, and for the first time, I was impressed. "Fine." Jax said and walked out. Everyone followed in suite. I watched Gemma as she stopped at the door and turned and looked at me. "It is going to be ok." She whispered and kissed my head slightly. I nodded and watched them walk out. Abel was the first to speak.

"We are going to kill this bastard correct?" Abel said and looked at me. I nodded slightly and looked at him. "I made some phone call's and we are going to handle it." I said and looked at him. "I don't give a rats ass what you say or what dad say's I want in on this." Abel said and looked at me in the eye. This was the first time that it clicked to me that he truly showed a sign that he loved Lucy. He may not know it, and I sure as hell will not admit it, but I have a lot of respect for this kid right now.

"Tig, Tig, wake up!" Tara said and shook me. I blinked and looked at her. "Lucy is in her room, she is asleep, but I will take you back there, sorry Abel, one person at a time." She said and looked at her son. "It's cool mom, I will call and let the guys know what is going on." He said and looked around. I nodded at her and followed her back to where they had Lucy. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door, and for the first time, I realized what it felt like to have your heart broken.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I got my 5 reviews! Yay. Thank you guys so much. Need 5 more for another update. I just want to make sure you guys are following me. I want to know who you guys think the person was. They have been mentioned in the story and they MIGHT be a main character. Any guesses, any thoughts?

Anyway I do not own SOA or the guys, but I own Lucy…

Enjoy and Review… Thanks!

(Sorry this one is so short )

* * *

"Why isn't she awake yet?" Tig snapped finally lost his cool. It has been three LONG weeks. He didn't know what to do with himself. Happy made it by the second day after the call was made. The cold blooded killer of SAMCRO, wanted to vomit the second he came face to face with the girl. The day's have been hell, but the nights, especially for Tig, have been worse. "We will find him, I will be here as long as needed." Happy promised. He didn't have anything or anyone waiting on him at home. Happy and Tig were at the hospital. Everyone would look at Tig when he walked in early in the morning hours, and show pity and sadness. The nurses were sweet as pie, they walked on eggshells around the two men. Not out of fear though, they did it out of pity for the girl. When they took their breaks the gossip would fly, many swearing that Tig himself did it. That would kill him if he knew.

"I just want to check her vitals." Tara said walking into the room and seeing as Tig jumped up. "When is she going to wake up?" He asked the same question he has asked since he first walked into her room. "When she is ready, she will open her eyes." Tara would give the same answer that she always gave. Although at this point she didn't know if she believed it herself. "What are we going to do?" Tig asked looking at his friend for advice. "I don't know man. We have to wait. This is something that we all hate, I know I hate waiting around and not knowing what was going on." Happy said and looked over at the man next to him. "God damnit." Tig snapped. "Listen, go home and sleep, I will stay here, she knows me, if she wakes up, I will call you." Happy said trying to talk his fried into leaving and getting out for even just an hour. He has spent every waking moment here. He wouldn't let anyone come in, and Happy figured that he was allowed in that room to make him see that she is suffering. She is in pain, and she isn't waking up.

"Go home Happy." Abel said walking though the door sporting his new cut. The words "Prospect" in white letters across the back. Happy looked at the young man and grinned, "Giving orders a little early huh Prospect?" He laughed and shoved him in the shoulders. Happy took one last look at Lucy, and proceeded to walk out of the hospital. Abel sat himself down in the uncomfortable chair by her bed side. Taking her small hand into his own he closed his eyes. Abel wasn't a religious person. He can't even remember the time he was an attendant at church. Since he has been seeing Lucy when Tig wasn't around he has been praying to every single god he has been thinking of. Abel found himself talking to Lucy, reminiscing on when they were young, when Abel gave her a kiss on the swings in his back yard. When Tig bought her a little play house and she refused to let any men in, except Chibs, and that was because he made her laugh. Abel hated when that happened, when she would run inside that pink play house and hide until Chibs knocked on the little yellow doors and crawled in.

Lucy was healing beautifully. Her face was no longer bruised, her ribs, they were healing wonderfully, she was going to have the cast removed from her wrist next week. He couldn't believe that something happened to his girl. She may not want to hear it, and it might be the death of him, but that was his girl. Period, plain and simple. Someone hurt his girl and he knows she knows who it was, and he wanted to kill that person. He wanted them dead. Knowing that no one would stop him, he wanted nothing more than kill the person slowly. Abel was so deep in thought of how he was going to kill the person, he missed it.

The slow flutter of eyes, the gasp that came out of her lips. Despite the tubes everywhere, Lucy had no clue what was going on. He vision was blurred, she couldn't see and she couldn't talk, and yet, she found her self squeezing the hand that gripped her own. When Abel felt the grip tighten his heart seemed to skip beats. "Lucy." He whispered. He didn't want to move, but he had to get help, and he had to get it right away. "Mom, mom, hurry, mom." Abel bellowed from inside of the room. He was on his feet leaning over her brushing his fingers through her hair. Eyes wide she watched him, still confused and wanting her dad, and only her dad. Tara came running in followed by a few nurses and another doctor, Tara saw Lucy wide eyed and looking terrified. "Get Tig, NOW." she yelled at her son who was still standing in the door way. Snapping out of his daze Abel found him self hurrying to get his cell phone and make the call. Dialing Tig's phone number, he waited. Tig didn't know that her was here, he didn't know what was happening, Abel didn't know if Tig was going to lose it when he found out Abel was the one that was there when she woke up and not Happy. "What?" Tig answered finally. "I am at the hospital, you need to get down here, she woke up." He said in one breath. He was terrified of the reaction Tig was going to have. The phone went dead and Abel went to go back in the room, but was shoved out again. He made his way to the waiting room to do another waiting session.

Tig torn into the room, vicious and angry. Everyone behind him. Abel felt fear creep though his spine. Happy was the last to enter looking very pleased with himself. "Well, if I knew prince charming would wake her up, shit I would of stayed home." Happy said laughing even harder along with Juice. Abel's eyes slightly widened, ready and prepared for the wrath of Tig, Tara hurried into the waiting room. Tig, come on she is asking for you." She said hurriedly grabbing his arm she rushed back to where her room was. Tig was shocked when he saw her. The tube was out of her throat and her eyes wide. "daddy." She croaked when she saw him walk in to the room. Tears shined in his eyes as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his little girl and she cried into his black shirt. When her tears dried and she clung to her dad, he realized that it was been well over two hours. "Baby girl, what happened?" He said and pushed her back gently. She shook her head back and forth. She couldn't say it, she didn't want to say it. "Lucy, listen to me." He said and looked at her. She looked up but wouldn't look into her eyes. "Do you know who did this to you?" He said and looked at her. She shook her head up and down. "Baby, you have to tell me." He said and looked at her. She shook her head no. Taking a deep breath, he sighed loudly. "Who will you tell?" He asked and she darted her eyes down to the ground. "Baby girl, you gotta tell me." He said slowly looking into her blue eyes. Her head dropped and anger consumed his body. He stood up and stormed out of the room.

Walking out into the waiting room every single person looked at him. His face twisted in anger, "Chibs go fucking talk to her." He snapped and watch his jump out of his chair and walk back.

"Hi lass." He said as he walked into Lucy's room. She looked up at him through swollen eyes. He sighed and looked at her. "We should take huh?" He said and talked to her like a small child. She looked up at him and nodded as well.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own Lucy…

Thank you so much for all the reviews. Just like last time, no updates till I get at least 5 reviews. Sorry…

Anyway. I hope you guys are able to guess who did it. LOL… At least now it's time to wait for why… I was asked who I envisioned when I thought of Abel, I don't know why, but for me I see someone with shaggy dirty blonde hair, around 6 foot, green eyes, and built. I don't know if that helps, I am looked online for a pic, hopefully I will be able to post some pics and info for those that wanted to know…

Please ENJOY and please REVIEW…

(As of the next chapter and the one after that, it is really going to explore Lucy and Abel's relationship and what she feels about him and him being prospect.) But I feel badly saying this, but no update till I get my reviews. They make me feel better when I am having such a bad day.

* * *

Chibs walked out of the room head down. Anger in his eyes. A murderous look came on his normal happy face. Abel stood up and walked over to him. "Tig, lets go to church." Chibs said his face like stone. "Who is going to stay with Lucy?" He asked. "Gemma is going to stay." Abel said and stood. He knew that Lucy must of told him what happened. He knew that it was time to man up, tonight, he was going to get this fucker back. "Go Tigger, if I need you, or if Lucy does, I will call you." Gemma said and she gently kissed his head and he nodded and walked out. Mounting their bikes the guys took off towards the Teller-Marrow garage.

Happy giddy in his seat because he knew tonight he was going to kill. He was going to kill for his best friends daughter because someone hurt her. Someone hurt her and he knew that the person who did it was going to pay. "What are you doing here?" Kenny asked when they arrived inside the clubhouse. Opie looked at his son. "Where has your sister been?" He said and raised his eyebrows. "I don't know she was fighting with that Jay guy and last I heard, she was going back to the apartment and pack her shit so she can leave him." Kenny said and shrugged. He looked around, "So what is going on here?" "Business, sorry, you gotta leave." Jax said and pointed towards the door.

Running his hands over his face he looked over at Abel, "If I let you come in, can you keep yourself in check?" Abel took the words hard, but he knew it was true. He had to behave, he wasn't a child any longer, he was the prospect now. This was going to make him or break him. Abel could only nod and he followed everyone inside. Taking their rightful seats all eyes fell on Chibs. He had got Lucy to talk.

"What did she say brother?" Jax asked looking at him in the eye. He wasn't sure if he was prepared for what he was going to be told. "She told me that she has no idea who did it, but she said she knows them." Chibs said nostrils flared and eyes narrowing on the cigarette he was attempting to light. "That makes no sense." Tig said anger evident in his voice. "That is what I said." Chibs nodded. "She said she knows who did it, and she remembers hearing the voice when she was at Ellie's party." Chibs added and looked around the room. "Simple enough, track ever sick fuck down." Happy said his sick and twisted grin ever present as it has been since Lucy woke up. "Abel, lets go over what you remember again." Jax said and looked over at his son. "Dad, I have told you, I don't know what happened, I don't remember, it was my mistake, and I have to deal with it," Abel said and shook his head lighting a cigarette. "Did she tell you who it was?" Abel said and looked over at Chibs trying to gage if he was lying or not. "No, all she said was she doesn't know the name."

Abel ran his hands though his hair. He wanted to have this taken care of and he wanted to have it taken care of soon. He didn't want to play games around who attacked them or who didn't attack them. He wanted to know what happened and he wanted to figure it out now. He was done beating around the bush. "This was pointless." Abel finally found himself saying aloud. All the members turned and looked at him. "Why are we just sitting around here?" Abel said and stood up. "Shit, think about it, send Happy in to scare it out of her, send Tig in to make her tell, send Juice to annoy it out of her, I don't give a shit how we do it, it needs to be done." He snapped and walked over towards the head of the table. Was he over stepping his bounds, yes, was he thinking clearly, most likely no, was he right yes. Jax looked around and sighed.

"We will not send Happy in to talk to her unless she doesn't take to anyone else, and we are going to vote on this." Jax sighed and looked around at everyone seated around the table. Tig was the first to speak. "If we are going to do this, we are going to do it my way." He said and sighed. The vote wasn't needed everyone already agreed. Standing and walking out they all knew that they were headed to the hospital. They walked into the waiting area and Abel sighed. He was first to go and talk to Lucy.

Taking a deep breath he walked into her room. "Hey." He said and looked over at where she was sitting reading a book. She sat the book down and smiled. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed beside her hand. "How are you feeling?" He said and looked down at her. "Like I jumped out of a moving car." She said no emotion and no joking in her voice. "Luce, I was so worried about you." He said and sighed. She looked up and smiled. She took her good hand and ran it over the leather cut he had on. "This is new." She said and smiled. "Yeah, just got it." "It suites you." She was beating around the bush, and he knew it. "Luce, what went wrong?" He said and looked at her. "I jumped out of the van." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who took you?" He said and looked at her. She looked up at him and shook her head. Abel knew that she wasn't going to tell him. He sighed and shook his head. Leaning down and kissing her on the cheek, he let his lips linger longer than he would like to admit. Knowing that tonight he would know who did this, and with that he stood and walked out.

Walking out of the door he shook his head. Juice was next. Lucy always enjoyed talking to him. She thought he was so funny and always had a good time when he was around. "Sup?" He said walking into her room and offered her a large grin. Shaking her head she nodded in acknowledgment. "Soo…" He said and looked at her. "Who took yah." "Oh for god's sake Juice, come off it." She snapped. He raised his eye brows. "You know you better tell me, I am the nice one." He said and looked at her. She looked at him for a long time and shook her head. "Get out Juice." She snapped. Her nerves feeling frail and not ready to deal with him. "If I say no?" He questioned looking at her. "I will scream rape." she said and shrugged. Juice sighed and walked out. Juice walked out, ready for whoever was next.

Each club member took their shot. Tig was the most down hearted when he realized, he agreed to send Happy in there to talk to his broken daughter. That was an unstable twisted man, and his daughter had a temper that could put his to shame. "Well, Happy, I guess your up." Jax said walking out. Tig stood at the same time that Happy did. "Listen man, she has been though hell, don't freak her out anymore than she already is." Tig said and he tried to remain clam. Smiling Happy nodded and walked away.

Happy knocked on the door. He was the only one who bothered to do so. Lucy rolled her eyes, who else could her dad possibly send in to bother her. "Lucy.' Happy acknowledged her by name as he strolled into her room. Lucy's eyes widened, out of all the people she thought her day would try to get her to talk to this maniac. Well maybe not exactly a maniac, but sinister and unstable. "What are you doing here?" She asked shocked. He looked at her and smiled. Laughing loudly, he couldn't help but pity her. She went though hell and didn't want to talk about it. "What was the point of all this?" She said and looked up at him. Taking a seat right by her face he smile at her. It wasn't a mean smile, but it sure as hell wasn't a nice smile. "To see who hurt you, and hurt them back." He said and looked at her. "What if I don't know who it was." She fired at him. "What if I don't believe you?" he shot back. "Happy if I tell you, it will kill Ellie." Lucy said and her hands shot over her mouth. "Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Happy jumped up and was yelling. Lucy sat back wide eyed and her mouth open. As quick as Happy walked into her room, he was back out. Eyes dark with rage and hatred.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Thank you guys so much for the Reviews. Please don't kill me for who did it. I have reasons. Like always, 5 reviews for an update. I hate being like this, but your reviews make me so happy.

I do not own the SOA but if I did, I would be a happy ass camper.

Please Enjoy and Review.

There is a reason for the who done it shit, that is talked about in the next chapter. PROMISE!

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Gun toting, mean, angry, terrifying. There were many words that could be used for the men dressed in black, dressed to kill. Abel, he wasn't a bad boy, he wasn't a golden child but he was a good hearted person. He was loyal, and loved deeply. He had dead aim, trained to shoot his Smith and Wesson .45 since he was only 13 years old. A gift from Clay and Gemma, a little protection. Sliding his guns into the holster underneath his cut, his normal eyes, happy and easygoing, now darkened and hardened, anger and murderous. Jax looked over at his son, worried he was to emotionally charged to do this, then he realized, they all were.

Abel mounted his bike riding next to Happy, he knew this was going to make or break him. This wasn't him being told to do something stupid like mop the floor or clean the bathroom, he did that shit at home. Abel's mind began to drift slowly but surly back to where it belonged, with Lucy. She was his, she didn't like it, and would never accept it, but she was his. Abel was head strong, stubborn, and addictive, just like his mother, Abel had an addictive personality. He wanted to scream at Tig for all the times he would pay him to keep boys away from Lucy, but then he wanted to laugh because little did Tig know, each guy he paid Abel to handle; that only brought him one step closer to Lucy.

"You ready little killah?" Happy laughed yelling over the sound their bikes made. Abel only nodded. Not sure if he answered if he would vomit or sound overly excited.

_When Abel was 8 and Lucy was 7, Tig left for the weekend to go visit his other two daughters. Dawn and Fawn hated the fact that Lucy stayed with him, and they never saw him, Lucy hated the fact they had a mother. Abel was sitting at the kitchen table watching Tara as she braided Lucy's curly black hair. He was angry that she was getting all that attention. He wanted some too, so he stood up walked over and shove Lucy to the floor and yelled to get away from his mother. Well it actually was his bitch. Jax decided at the moment to walk in through the door Gemma steps behind. She bought Lucy a new doll, knowing her father for some reason wouldn't let her play with them, only to drop it upon hearing Abel's little out burst and thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Jax decided right then and there it was time to pull his son aside and attempt a grown up conversation. Attempt being the key word._

"What are you thinking about?" Happy whispered when he and Abel were stocking their prey outside his house two hours outside of Charming, Tig only a few feet behind him. Shaking his head he couldn't help but smirk. "When I shoved Lucy." Tig growled in response. That was the only time another man would ever lay hands on his child and live to speak about it. Happy laughed and smirked. "Out of everything, my favorite was when Tigger called me flipping begging me to kill this five year old kid because he caught his four year old daughter playing doctor."

_Five year old Abel Teller was bored. It was a hot summer day, they were having a picnic with the club members, and he was bored sitting. Just days earlier his mom bought him a doctors kit in hopes to spark is interest, it was complete with band aids and a stethoscope. Standing up he saw little Lucy twirling around in Juice's arms. Jealousy sparked in his small mind and he wanted to play with her. Walking over and taking her hand he grabbed his doctors kit and headed over to his tree house. Gemma watching noting to Tara how cute they were. Abel and Lucy were hidden away in tree house, covered in bat man band aids. Tig curious where he daughter wondered off too made his way up the small ladder only to see Abel with his pants down and Lucy hands clamped tightly over her eyes. "What the hell!" He yelled grabbing Lucy and walking up to Jax. It took everything Tig had in him not to kill the poor boy. "If I catch you kid with his pants down around my daughter again I wont hesitate to kill." He snapped and walked away. It's not like they knew any better. _

"What time is he expected to be home?" Happy asked looking at Tig who shrugged confused. Foot steps brought them out of their thought. Opie stood behind them both. Sullen looking face. "I didn't know this would be so hard." He said after looking at them. "You are sure you are in this brother?" Happy said and looked over at the man. His usually angry eyes looked like they were fighting some major ghosts. "This has to be done." He said and turned and walked back to where Jax was standing. Abel shook his head and returned to the position he was standing in and waited. His mind wondering to his Lucy a few weeks ago.

_Abel wouldn't like to admit it but he was pretty drunk. There was a party at the club, Friday nights can get pretty wild. He hung around until he knew that he was going to mess up. He was pretty tipsy as he liked to call it. Leaving he hoped deep down he would get to his house and Lucy would be sound asleep in his bed. He loved being able to go home and see her there. She smelled like roses, and he loved to hold her close to him. About ten minutes earlier he had watched Tig leave with some girl. Dirty Croweater, she didn't deserve to ever step foot in the same house as Lucy, someone needed to speak to Tig about taking those sluts home. "Where you going kid?" Juice yelled from across the club house when he saw Abel start to leave. Shrugging he left, climbing on his bike, he fought the voice in his head telling him not to drive, he never listened to that little voice. When Abel parked his bike in the driveway to his home he frowned, no Lucy. Going inside he saw his mom watching TV, scrubs on. "You just get in, or you leaving?" Abel asked grabbing a lighter from inside his pocket to light his cigarette that hung from his lips. "Leaving." She said and looked up. "Your home early." She said and raised her dark eyebrows. "Slow night." He said and shrugged. _

_Walking upstairs he made a quick stop in the bathroom and jumped into the shower. He figured if he was going to see Lucy he best not smell like liquor and cheap pussy. Walking into his bedroom, towel hung loosely on his hips, he dropped it and pulled on a pair of boxers. As he pulled up his boxers he was about to climb into bed when he heard a gently knock on his bedroom window. "What the shit?" He muttered going over and pulling up the blinds. There hanging on to the terrace that was covered in Ivy was Lucy. "What the shit, did you shimmy up the god damn drain pipe?" He said through the screen on the window. Rolling her eyes "Move and let me it." she said and climbed up into his bed room. There she stood in all her glory. Black hair shiny and her curls framing her face. Blue eyes dancing with happiness and curiosity. Little pink camie and a pair of short black sleeping shorts. Rolled at the top to make them appear shorter. Abel groaned loudly. "You climb into my bed like that little girl, I promise you will love what happens." He muttered taking a step close to her. She looked up at him shocked and excited all at them same time. "You have a death wish little boy?" She whispered against his ear. His arms reached out and he grabbed her. Pressing his lips to her and wrapping his arms around her, he knew he had a death wish, and her name was Lucy Trager…_

"Abel." Happy said shaking him on the arm. His head snapped up and he looked over at the killer standing next to him. "What sorry." He muttered. "I said get ready there he is." Happy muttered. Abel's eyes strained in the darkness, and sure enough there he stood. Abel didn't want to do something stupid, his death wish wasn't to die being stupid and worried about Lucy alone in the hospital, he wanted to be with her, not here. He stood and waited for the plan to take effect.

He was home, if you can call it his home. More like a hide out from the bad guys when he knew he did something wrong. The Son's were in luck, by the looks of it he was alone. The street seemed like somewhere Abel has been time and time again since he was little. The run down cabin, the person inside. He wanted to be the one to kill him. He was betrayed by a friend, just like he had betrayed him. Someone he has known his whole life. He didn't understand where it went wrong. "Ready?" Happy whispered cocking his gun and looked at Tig and Abel. They both nodded. It was time to find out some answers, and put someone no one in the club ever wanted to see die, down. That is the reason Happy was here, after they got their answers, he would finish him off. Opie watched the scene in slow montion. He did everything that he was told, but when he saw his son sitting there smoking a cigarette he knew this was going to be like losing Donna all over again, and he wouldn't be able to stop it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- You guys are awesome. This chapter sucks, I am not going to lie, it is more so a temperly filler for now. The details of what happens are going to be in the next chapter which will focus on Abel and Lucy. Promise. As before 5 reviews for a new chapter. Again, I am sorry this chapter isn't one of my best.

Please ENJOY AND REVIEW

*I do not own SOA, just Lucy.*

* * *

There were many questions running through Opie's head as they came into the room where his son sat. They all seemed to have one question in common. "Why?" Abel said grabbing Kenny and shoving him against the wall. When no instant answer was spoken, Abel punched him in the face. His nose crunched under the pressure from a fist hitting him. "Why?" Abel yelled even louder. Still no answer was given. Grabbing Kenny roughly by the shaggy hair on his head he shoved him to the floor. "Don't kill him until he gives us answers." Jax said grabbing his son by the back of the cut that he was wearing.

Kenny knew that he wasn't going to be killed. He was out of jail on bail. Bail that his father paid for. Bail that if he went missing, his father would lose his cabin over. In the background Happy stood in the shadows. He hasn't shown his face yet. They told him to stay back. Wait till he is needed before he bothers to show himself.

"Why?" Tig yelled grabbing him by his throat. A gurgle was all Kenny could manage. He felt like the life was being sucked out of him. "Why?" Tig yelled over and over again. "Stop." Juice muttered realizing that he was going to kill him.

"Why?" Kenny said breathing hard. "Because you killed my mother, and no one blinked." Kenny said and rubbed his neck, "You killed my mother, and I was going to kill you daughter, until I was side tracked, and Jay fucked everything up." Kenny said and looked at Abel, he smirked. "You gonna kill Abel next?" He said smirking, "Gonna kill the idiot that fucked you daughter?" Kenny said and looked over at Tig, "Go ahead, _Killah_ fucking kill me." Kenny snorted when Tig turned around. "Let's go, its done." Abel watched as everyone walked out. Abel stood behind looking at Kenny, "What are you going to do? You are over stepping your bounds and we both know it." Kenny said and looked over at his old friend. Laughing loudly Abel grinned and pulled out his gun. Aiming it towards Kenny's knees, he fired. Something painful. Upon hearing the gun shot Happy stepped out from shadows. Kenny's already pale face lost every bit of color and he knew that it was too late.

Outside Opie's head fell, he knew that he lost a son, his only son. The last one to carry on his name, he was gone. "Lets go brother." Jax said and patted his shoulder. "How am I going to get the house if they bail bonds fall though." he said, Jax shocked that is the question being asked right now.

"Your not." Was Tig's answer when he saw Abel and Happy walking out hard looks on their faces. Behind them the old cabin lit up like a bomb went off. Opie felt his cold heart breaking. His son really was gone. "We are leaving." Jax announced starting his bike, everyone following in suit.

"We good?" Abel said looked at Tig in the eye as they arrived back at the club. "We are never going to be alright, but we are good." Tig said and turned. "I am going to spend some time with Lucy," Tig said and looked at his extended family as they all sat quiet. "Thank you, for everything." That was the most appreciation that anyone was every going to see him admit. Walking over to the door Tig stopped and turned and looked back in the room eyes landing on Abel. "You coming?" He mumbled and walked away. Abel didn't have to be asked twice and hurried after him. Ignoring the jeers from his dad and soon to be brothers.

It was late and well past visiting hours, Tara was working, and when she saw them walk though the doors she hurried over. "What on earth are you doing here?" She snapped looking over at them. "I wanted to see my daughter, no one is going to tell me when I can and can't see her." Tig said his voice gruff, and Abel shaking slightly from what has all happened. "Fine, go, both of you." She shook her head and hurried over towards the elevator checking a file she was previously reading.

Walking though Lucy's door, Tig was shocked to see that she was wide awake looking out the window. "Luce?" He whispered not wanting to frighten her. Lucy turned her head over and saw Abel and her dad. It worried her ever so slightly that she was so hung up on him as of late. "Hi daddy." She said quietly and looked back out of the window. "What are you doing awake princess?" He said and looked over at where she sat. Lucy shook her head. "Just thinking." She said and looked over at where they stood. "What is going on?" She said and looked from her dad to Abel, "Why are you guys here so late." Abel looked over at Tig, and shrugged pulling a chair up to her side he flopped down in it and sighed. "Just chillin" He said and smirked over at her. "Luce we need some playing cards." Tig said and frowned. "I should actually try to sleep." She said and turned slightly and sighed. Abel smiled at her and nodded.

Closing her eyes, Lucy felt exhaustion overwhelm her. She fell into a restless sleep. Tossing and turning is hard to do when your attached to so many machines. She awoke the next day to Tara smiling over her. "What happened?" She whispered and looked up at Tara smiling warmly. "I have great news sweetie." Lucy looked up through hooded eyes and smiled. "What?" She whispered and looked at the woman. "You get to go home today." Tara smile. She watched as Lucy's face lit up. "Really?" She asked and smiled. "Yes really, Abel went to grab you some clothes, and your dad is filling out paperwork. I need to remove your cast on your wrist and foot, and rewrap your ribs, but we should be ok." She smiled bigger when Lucy gasped happily. "Oh thank god." She said and laughed slightly. Tara helped her sit up and began to remove the cast from her foot and her wrist. Just as she was finishing up, Abel walked into the room carrying a pair of his sweat pants and a tee. "Here yah go Lucy, all you gotta do is change and we your dad is waiting outside your room." He said and set the clothes down. "Thanks." She said and looked over at Tara, "Can you help?" She whispered turning a few shades of red.

Tig finished signing his name for what felt like the 100th time. Finally he signed the last time and turned to the doctor on duty. "Is that everything?" He asked looked at the doctor. "Yes, as soon as she is ready Dr. Teller will bring her out." The old doctor said and smiled at her. Tig nodded thanking god his daughter was safe and getting ready to come home.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I am back with this story. I have a great plan for it from here. I will update this one just like **PICTURE** but same as the other story, for a new chapter I need FIVE reviews for me to update.

Sorry that it took so long to post a chapter. Also I am sorry if this seems like it is out there in space, I had to get the ball rolling on my new idea for this story, don't worry everything is going to tie in. Promise.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW…

* * *

Lucy sat on the wheel chair as Tara rolled her out. She was looking down at the ground. She was still in pain, the painkillers didn't help as much as she wanted to let them believe. "Baby," Tig said walking over to where Lucy sat and kissed her cheek. She didn't want to admit this, but she just wanted him to hold her. She wanted to climb out of the chair in his lap and cry. She missed her daddy. She missed him more than anything. She already had to have Tara help her change into sweats. She realized as Tig frowned at her that they weren't her clothes. They were Abel's. "Why am I wearing your clothes?" She said and looked as Abel opened the door to the van. He laughed. "They look good on yah." He said and winked at her. They helped her into the back seat. The entire way home she was shaking like a leaf. Tig was feeling like the worlds biggest ass. He didn't realize that he was pushing her by making her get into a van. He felt awful. He didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't mean to make her relive these things.

"The guys all want to see you, told them when you were feeling up to it we would go to the club." Tig said and looked where she was laying across the seats. The pain killers were kicking in, they were stronger than what they gave her in the hospital. She was feeling dizzy. She was feeling sick. "You ok Luce?" Abel asked. She groaned. Tig pulled the van to a stop in front of the house. They stopped and stepped out of the van. Tig went over and opened the door. "Come on baby girl we are home." He said and kissed her on her head. She looked up at her father with hooded eyes. "I feel so funny." She slurred. Abel laughed. "You are high as a kite Luce." He said and walked ahead of them and opened the door. Lucy giggled. She wasn't high. "What are you doing here?" She said and poked Abel in the back. "Want me to leave?" He asked and looked at her. "No, I didn't say that." She laughed. Tig smiled. "Lets put you in bed for a nap huh?" He asked and carried her upstairs. "You remember that one time you snuck in my room?" She asked and looked at Abel. He raised his eyebrows. "You are nuts." He said and looked at Tig. "Do tell princess." He said and looked at her. She giggled as he set her on the bed. "Abel snuck through the bathroom window." She said and pointed at him. "He wanted to sleep with me." She laughed and rolled slightly. "Ouch." She muttered when she rolled on her side. "That hurt." She said and groaned. "He did, did he?" He questioned at looked at Abel his eyes were murderous. "She's high, don't believe her." He said and shrugged.

"Anyone home?" Someone yelled from downstairs. "Up here dad." Abel called up the stairs. He looked at where Tig was watching his daughter with wide eyes. "What the hell yah doing Luce?" He said and watched her bring her hand and wave it in front of her face. "What I do this, I have like fifty hands." She said and laughed. She stopped and her eyes rolled slightly. "Ok Luce, I am going to call Tara, I think your meds are too strong." Tig said and walked away. He grabbed Abel by his cut and drug him out into the hallway. He looked and saw Jax walk up the stairs. "The fuck she talking about, you sneaking in my house boy?" He said his voice full of malice. "So what if I was." Abel snapped back looking at Tig. "If I catch you sneaking in this house I will fucking shoot you." He snapped and looked at Jax who stood a little shocked. "What is going on?" He asked. "Your wife is trying to kill my kid." Tig snapped. "Call her, those meds are too strong." He said and they all turned when they heard a loud thud. Abel, who was closest to the door was at her side in a second. She was on the floor looking down at the floor boards. "I thought the bed was bigger than this." She said and groaned. "Ouch." "That's my bed love, come one up you go." Abel said lifting her up. "Oh, that is your bed, we both fit." She said shaking her head. "Stay and watch a movie with me and dad." She said and looked at him. "I can't." He said and she frowned. "Well do it anyway." She said grabbing his cut. He laughed "Ok." He said "What movie?" "Daddy's picking." She said and looked at Jax. "Hi." She said and waved. He smiled. "Hello darling." He said and she giggled.

"Anyone home?" Someone called from down stairs. "Up here." Tig called rolling his eyes. "Is everyone coming over?" He questioned looked at Jax. "Don't know." Juice walked up the stairs. "Hi princess." He said and poked his head into her room. She looked at him and waived. "Hurry up." She called at Abel who was trying to make the DVD player work. "Calm down." He said and looked at her. She was pouting. "Come one baby, I am trying." She said looked at him. "What happened?" Juice asked and looked at the DVD player. "It's broken." Lucy said and looked at them. "We realize this." She said and smiled. "Daddy?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Right here baby." He said and looked at her. "I love you daddy." She said and he sat beside her on the bed. She looked up at him. "I was so afraid." She said and looked at him. "What are you sorry about baby?" He questioned and looked at him. "I am sorry that I made you worry, and I am sorry that I made you all worry." She said and looked at him. "This wasn't your fault princess, don't worry." He said and looked at her. Her eyes rested down on the bed. "I am sorry I had sex with Abel and lied about it." She said and looked at him. Juice upon hearing this dropped the DVD player on the ground. Abel's jaw hit the floor and Jax stood thee and laughed. He picked up his phone and called Tara, "What you give her? She is spilling all her secrets." He said. "Don't be mad at me daddy. I wanted to." She said and looked at her father. He looked angry and she knew it. She realized what she said a few minutes ago. "What is going on?" She questioned and looked around. "Why does everyone look so funny?" She said and sat there for a second. "What is going on?" She repeated. Tig stood up fast, making her dizzy. "I am going to vomit." She said and her eyes widened. She felt a garbage can shoved under her face and her eyes watered as she threw up.

After she finished she washed her mouth with mouth wash and her dad decided that everyone is leaving and she was going to take a nap. Tig was pissed. He was shaking angry. He wanted to kill Abel, and Tara, but mostly Abel for having sex with his daughter. He was going to have to break it to her that she blurted that one out. He was going to have to help her through the next few crazy days. He said on the side of her bed. He watched her breathing as her chest rose and fell. Abel cleared his throat. "what do you want?" Tig asked not looking at him. "I don't want this to be something you hunt me down in my sleep over." Abel said and looked at Tig meeting his gaze. "I am falling hard for her." He said and looked down. He walked over to where she slept. "If you want to kill me, do it." He said and looked at Tig. "I don't care." He said and sighed. "Something happened, we had sex, I don't regret it, neither does she." He said and watched Tig's eyes darken with anger. "You can't stop her from growing up, you are not saint so don't be a hypocrite." Abel said and ran his fingers through her hair. "She is going to be freaked out for a while. She needs her dad, and she needs me." Abel said and looked at Tig from across her bed. "Get over the shit with me, and lets just work together." He said and Tig nodded. He hated to admit it but Abel was right. "God damn kid, you break her fucking heart, I don't care what happens to me, I will fucking kill you." he said and looked at him as Abel nodded. "Get outta here," Tig said and pointed to the door. "We are going to have a large problem if you can't get along with me _brother_" Abel said and walked down the hallway. "I ain't your brother yet boy!" Tig yelled after him…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- I do not own SOA. Thanks for all the reviews and add's. Remember FIVE reviews for a new chapter.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW.

* * *

Lucy was sound asleep in her bed. She was curled under the covers, her black curls the only thing sticking out of the blanket. Tig found himself checking on her ever thirty minutes. He was worried about his little girl. He wanted to talk to her, but she wasn't awake long enough for them to talk. Tara said she would come over and check on her. She was awake for a few minutes last time Tig checked on her. She cried because her ribs hurt so badly. He was worried about his little girl. He wanted to take her pain away, and he wanted to do it now. He hated seeing her so upset and hurt. She looked bad, she didn't look like her normal happy go lucky self. He didn't know how to make her happy.

"Luce you awake baby girl?" He whispered. He walked into her bed room. He watched as she turned her head and looked at him. "Hi." She whispered. Tig smiled and looked down at his daughter. "Your awake." He said and walked over to the bed side. "Yeah, I am still so sleepy." She said quietly. "I know." He said and smiled at her. He watched as she looked down at the floor. "What is wrong baby?" He asked quietly. "Well, I think I would feel better if I could get a bath, I feel so dirty." She said and turned red. "Oh, umm, can you wait till Tara get's here?" He asked and looked at her. "I don't know." She whispered. He looked at her for a few minutes. "I can call Gemma and ask her to come over." He said and she looked up at him. She shook her head. "No it's ok." She said and looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. He looked down and sighed.

"Any one home?" Abel yelled up the stairs. Lucy looked up, Tig saw the look in her eyes. He felt torn, there was no way. "Over my dead body." He said and looked at Lucy. She looked heart broken. "What's that?" Abel asked walking into the bedroom. "Nothing." Lucy said and looked at him. "How yah feeling babe?" He asked and looked over at her. "Better." she said and looked at him. Tig watched their exchange. He wanted to help his child. He wasn't sure how he could help her, she wanted to get a bath, there was no way she would let him help her, and there was no way he was going to let Abel help her. He didn't want to think that she needed him more than she needed her own father, and especially after her little heart spilling she did yesterday. Then on the other hand Tig remembered how Abel had killed Kenny and shocked up even a cold blooded killer like Happy up by the look in his eyes.

"I can go run the water for you Luce, I will come get you when it's ready." He said and walked towards the bedroom door. Tig watched him walk away and he let out a loud sigh. He felt defeated. He didn't like feeling that way. "Hello?" A voice called from the doorway. Lucy jumped and Tig whipped around. "The fuck man?" Tig snapped looking at Happy from where he stood in the doorway. "Give that man a freaking bell." Lucy said and shook her head. Happy cracked a rare smile. "How yah feeling kiddo?" He asked and looked at her. "Better thanks." She said and smiled. "I heard a funny story Lucy." Happy said and walked over to her. She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Juice told me a funny story but I don't think it's true." He said and looked at Tig. "Cause if it was true, I think you would be lacking one of the men in your life." He said and she looked confused at him. "Is Dad going somewhere?" She asked confused. Happy barked a laugh. He was enjoying this more than he should. Tig shot Happy a look, but behind the look Happy recognized the hurt in his eyes. Abel walked back into the room. "Ready Lucy?" He asked and looked at Happy. "Sup man?" He questioned. "What you doing here?" Happy asked and raised his eyebrows watching Tig's face twist and contort with annoyance and anger.

Happy and Tig watched as Abel walked over to Lucy's bed side. They watched as he threw back the covers, and gently picked her up bridal style. "Come one babe." He said and carried her towards the door. "Leave the door open." Tig yelled. "Oh my God, no dad." Lucy said eyes wide with shock. "What is he doing?" Happy questioned and looked at his friend. "Helping her in the bath." Tig said and frowned. "You are kidding me right?" Happy said and started to laugh. "You are letting HIM and HER go in there together behind shut doors, you do realize that this isn't two little kids playing doctor right?" Happy said laughing hard. "Shut up man." Tig said and stood up and walked out of her room. They walked past the bathroom and both stopped to listen from the other side of the door they could hear them talking. "Damn Lucy, you look like shit." Abel said with amusement in his voice. "Stop, I look like skittles threw up on me." Lucy said and sighed dramatically. "No you look beautiful." Abel responded. Tig and Happy heard the sound of water splashing, "You ok?" Abel asked her, "I have been better." She said and they heard the water splash again. "You better hope to every god you believe in dad doesn't come in," She said to Abel. "I ain't afraid of your daddy." He said to her. Happy looked at Tig, he was shaking with laughter. "You should be." Lucy said as Tig and Happy turned and walked down the stairs.

Happy took two beers out of the fridge and handed Tig one of them. "You know that this was going to happen, if not with him, then someone else." Happy said trying to sooth his hurting friend. "I know, I just don't think that I was ready for this." Tig said and sighed. "Yeah, this is going to be rough, but we both know that he will treat her good." Happy said and Tig nodded. "I will drink to that brother." They clinked bottles together. Tig listened as he heard the sound of water draining. "That was fast." Happy mused and laughed loudly. They watched as Abel walked out of the bathroom, no Lucy with him. "Tig, where is that Ace Bandage, the one that mom sent over?" Abel called down the stairs. "In Lucy's room," Tig yelled up at him. "Ok, thanks." Abel disappeared into her room. While he was in there he grabbed a sports bra and a pair of shorts. Abel carried the clothes into the bathroom and carefully helped her get dressed. He helped her as she gently pulled on the pink sports bra, and he helped her pull up the shorts. "I gotta wrap your ribs, can you stand on your own?" He asked her. She shook her head, she knew she couldn't support her weight yet. "I will get your dad." Abel said and walked around behind her to help support her weight and called for Tig.

Happy and Tig got up and walked up stairs. Abel's body was still damp, Happy noted he looked like he hasn't slept in a while, "One of you gotta support her weight." Abel said and looked at the two men. Tig just stood there and looked at his little girl. She wasn't kidding. Her entire right side and most of her stomach was a fading purple, green, yellow, and black. Happy realized that Tig wasn't moving and stepped behind Lucy. "How yah doing there kiddo?" He asked and she leaned into him. "I feel like I got hit by a bus." She mumbled and winced as Abel wrapped her ribs up. "Thought you felt better?" Happy said, "What changed?" He looked down at her. "I think the pain killers are totally worn off." She said and Happy cracked a wide smile. "There anything you wanna fess up to before daddy gives yah more?" He asked and looked at her. "What you mean?" She said and looked at him confused. "You don't remember yesterday?" He asked and she looked at Abel with a terrified look on her face. "No, what happened?" She asked confused. "Nothing baby girl." Tig said jumping before Happy made her freak out. "All done." Abel said stepping back. "That better?" He asked her and watch her nod slightly.

Abel carried her back into the bedroom and she yawned. She was either ignoring the fact that her dad and Happy were still there or she just didn't care. "Stay with me." She said and grabbed Abel's hand. He looked at her for a second and flashed his eyes at Tig who gave him a very small nod. "Yeah." He said and sat down on the side of the bed. He watched as she scooted over to the edge of the bed. "Cuddle with me, like old times." She said and Abel smiled and kicked off his boots and climbed under the covers and held her closed to him. There faces almost touching they were too close. Happy turned and walked out of the room shaking his head. He didn't know if he was happy about this either. He watched Lucy grow up. She was like a daughter to him. He and Tig were close, Tig was pretty much the one he was closest to out of all of them. "It's ok brother." Happy said hitting Tig's arm. "She is growing up, it was bound to happen." He kept saying that, and Tig wondered for a brief second if he was trying to convince himself that.

Tig was walking down from her room up stairs. Abel and Lucy were sound asleep. He noticed Lucy somehow managed to get his shirt off him and on her, and she was content looking. He felt like he was losing his little girl. He looked out the window and saw Gemma and Clay pull up, Gemma was driving Lucy's car. He saw the bikes behind them. Seemed like everyone was coming over. He shook his head. Lucy just fell asleep and he didn't give a shit about Abel, but he knew she was in pain and Tara was stuck working late and couldn't get there with the medicine. He sat there and waited. He knew his house was about to get loud. He sighed and looked at Happy who was playing some video game. He watched as his door banged opened and people started spilling in. "Shut the fuck up." Tig snapped looking at them all. They all instantly got silent. "Lucy is sleeping." He said and looked at them. "Haven't heard you say that since she was three." Gemma said walking past him. "Where are you going?" He said and looked a her. "I want to see her." She said and started to go up the stairs. Everyone seemed to be following. He wasn't going to hear the end of it when they saw Abel in bed with her. They would break his balls until he snapped back. "What is wrong?" He said walking up from behind the group where they were standing at her door way. "Abel is in bed with your daughter, and he is still breathing." Gemma said slowly looking at Tig. "This is after they got a bath," Happy said walking up the stairs carrying his beer. Clay raised his eyebrows and turned and they headed back down the stairs.

*******One Month Later*********

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Lucy asked looking at Happy as he sat at the kitchen table drinking a beer. "What do you mean?" He asked and looked at her. "I thought that I was your favorite uncle." He said and looked at her with a frown. "It's not like that." She said looking at him. "I just mean, you never stick around, ever, and now all of a sudden you just won't leave." She said and sighed. "Take me for a ride on your bike." She said and looked at him. "Why?" He asked confused. "I want to go, I feel like I have cabin fever, I hate being stuck in this house, dad won't let me go anywhere alone, and everyone is busy." She said and gave him a pleading look. "Where do you want to go?" He asked and looked at her. She looked at him thoughtful for a second. "I want to go see daddy." She said and looked at him. "Ok, get your shoes on." He said his voice gruff, he didn't want to go anywhere, he was relaxing. He spend all last night out with Abel and Chib's looking to kill one of Darby's men. Abel shocked him yet again with his ruthless killing tactics. He worried that he was turning into some kind of monster. He watched as she hurried upstairs and came down carrying a pair of wedge heels. "Good luck riding in those." He said and stood. "Whatever Hap." She said and rolled her eyes. She climbed behind Happy on the bike and they drove off towards the shop.

"Roo?" Clay called when he saw her walk into the office. "What's up Clay?" She asked and looked at him. Roo, Clay has been calling her that for as long as she can remember, he stopped for a while, but ever since that night, he has been calling her that. He thought it fit since her dad was Tigger, and Roo was the baby, she thought it was annoying but it was Clay, she didn't want to piss him off. "Where is dad?" She asked and looked at him. "Sleeping." Clay said and went back to reading the paper. She frowned. "Where is Abel?" She asked and looked at Gemma. "Working." She said. Lucy frowned deeper. "I want to go out." She said and sighed. She turned and walked out into the shop. "Luce, how yah feeling?" Juice asked and looked at her. "I feel fine, stop asking." She said and frowned at him. "Abel." She said coming up behind him.

Abel turned and smiled. Lucy had a pair of killer legs. She had on a pair of short black shorts and a tight dark pink top with those heels. "How did you get here?" He asked and looked at her. She frowned. "Happy bought me." She said and looked at him into his eyes. "You look so exhausted." She said and frowned. "I was out late, not a big deal." He said and she looked down. "What ever, I want to go shopping." She said and walked down towards Chibs and Happy. She was grinning. "Hello boys." She said and put on her best smile. "What up want now?" Happy asked and looked at her. "I want to go shopping," She said and looked at Happy. "No, fuck that." He said "Please." She said and looked at him. "No." He said and walked away. She frowned and then turned her gaze up to Chibs. "Hi." She said and batted her blue eyes. "Come on Lass, you know I can't say no to yah." He said and she grinned. She knew he would take her. "One hour." He called as she hurried towards the club house to find her dad and get some money.

Chibs shook his head as he watched her run across the lot. Abel walked over to where he was standing. "Did Tig tell her what she said?" He asked and looked at Abel, "No, not that I know of." He said. "Wonder when he is going to tell her." Chibs said. Not more than thirty minutes later, Abel and Chibs watched as Lucy stormed out of the club house her face about seven differed shades of red. "Oh my god." She yelled storming up to where Abel stood. "Your such an asshole." She yelled and shoved him. "What did I do?" Abel asked a little shocked. "You didn't stop me from telling secrets?" She asked and hit him again. "I thought it was funny." Abel said laughing. "Your such an asshole." she said and looked at him. She was standing her ground. She was just like her father. "You could of denied it." She yelled at him. "Why would I do that, I enjoyed it." Abel said to her. She yelled in frustration. "Where is Happy I want to go home." She said and walked away. "Take me home." She snapped at him. "What? Now?" he asked and looked at her. She nodded. "I want to go home and crawl in bed and DIE!" She yelled and looked at him. She was so angry she was shaking. Happy put two and two together. "He told you?" He asked and laughed. "It's not that bad Luce, at least he didn't tell yah that he is being a hypocrite, or something about your mother." Happy said. She frowned. "What about my mother?" She asked confused. Happy snapped his mouth shut. "Shit." He said and looked at Lucy.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own Lucy. Thank you everyone for the reviews. You guys are wonderful. Also thank you everyone who added to their favorites.

Please review, five reviews for a new chapter.

If you want to know and you read my story Picture, I will have the update up tomorrow.

Remember 5 reviews for this to be updated.

ENJOY and REVIEW… (Thanks)

* * *

Did you ever realize when you open your mouth trying in vain to be a smartass, only to come to realize what came out made you nothing more than an ass? Happy realized that when it was too late. He didn't mean to say what he said, it just came out. "Well what do you mean?" Lucy asked trying to get him to talk. He knew he already said too much. Sad part being other than her father he was the only one who knew the truth. She was supposed to be dead. As far as everyone knew, she was. Now, if you asked him she was dead. To Happy, his little sister was dead. She might as well be at least. That was the one and only time he never could pull the trigger. Lucy didn't even realize that he was her uncle. It was a big mess. The entire situation was a big clusterfuck.

That is why Tig let him stay at his house. Sad part is, only three people knew who Lucy's mom really was. Kozik, the idiot, Happy, the brother, and Tig, the star-crossed dumb ass. "Happy?" Lucy snapped. Her cheeks were red with anger. He thought it was the cutest thing he ever saw. "Come on love, let's go." He said and walked out towards the bike. "You sure you want to give up shopping the Chib's to go home and die?" he asked with a smile. "I want to go home and talk about my mother." She snapped and looked up at him. Her blue eyes met his black eyes. "Look, I don't know." He said and shrugged his shoulders. "I ain't your father, and I don't know what you're asking." He said and added, "If you want to go back to the house, fine I will take you, if you want to shop go see Chibs." He pointed to where Chibs was holding keys to the van. "Fine, but we are so not done with this conversation." She said and turned on her heel. "Yeah, like I am afraid." Happy laughed when he watched her walk away.

Lucy got inside the van and they left to go to the mall. He told her one hour, it was going to take one hour to decide on a new bra. He will have to deal with it. She will take him to lunch. When they arrived at the mall, Lucy was so happy. She needed five minutes to herself. She didn't think that was too much to ask for. "Stay out here, I have to go in there." She said and pointed at Victoria's Secret. "Buying something nice for Abel?" He laughed. She was in a bitchy mood. "Yep." She said and it shut him up right quick.

Happy paced back and forth in the living room of Tig and Lucy's house. He called Tig; there was a letter that arrived in the mail today. He didn't want to open it, it was none of his business, but it was addressed to Lucy. That means that whoever sent it didn't want her father to see it, and thought that she would be there. Happy waited for Tig to finally get there, he asked him to bring some of the guys. Deep down he knew who it was from and he figured if the guys were there he wouldn't blow up. There was no return address, and for all they know it is some freak taking naked pictures. Then again, it could be something that wasn't bad. Happy wasn't taking any chances with his niece. He was wished deep down in his cold heart he would ask Tig to mention it to Lucy. It isn't like she will break if she hears that. Sure he isn't always around, but he is when she needs him. He always seems to know when she needs him. He knew she was terrified of him, he couldn't blame her, and he was a killer after all. He lifted his head when he heard the bikes pull up.

"Finally Tig," He muttered to himself and watched as everyone filed inside. He set the envelope down on the table and Tig looked at it. "You didn't open it." Tig asked looking at Happy. "You wanna deal with Lucy?" He asked and looked at his old friend. That was true, last time he opened a letter that was addressed to her, she didn't speak to him for three weeks. "I will." Abel said and snatched the envelope. "She likes me." He said smugly. Tig hated to admit it, but the damn kid was right. He took the envelope and opened it. "Well, let's see..." He said and dumped the contents of the letter.

Lucy looked around deciding on a few new bras and matching panties. Her favorite being a white lace bra and matching thong. She smiled to herself. She was going to show Abel it. See what he thought, maybe model it for him. She hated to admit it, but she was falling hard for him. She didn't know how she felt about that, but she wasn't worried. She would cross that bridge when he arrived there. She also needed to get her dad alone and see what the deal with her mom was. She wanted to know why everyone seemed to be in on the big secret but her.

She paid for her new items and walked out to meet up with Chib's again. She was going to try to pry some information out of him. She didn't know if he knew anything, but he didn't have the ability to say no to her. No matter what she asked for. He followed her throughout the mall; she stopped and walked into Buckle, and started looking at the jean skirts. She walked over to the dressing room and tried it on. She smiled this was going to be a perfect skirt. It was short, shorter than some of the ones she owned at home. It stopped mid-thigh. She took it in her arms and walked out. "You going to get that princess?" Chib's asked looking at her. She smiled and nodded. She took it over to the check out and paid for it, next stop was going to be for a new pair of heels.

Chib's was carrying the bags for her. She stopped and looked at him. "So, Happy said something funny to me today." She said and looked at him. He raised his eye brows and looked at her. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Yeah something about my mom, what do you know about her?" She questioned, she wasn't going to beat around the bush about this. "Ai, I don't know that much love," He said and followed her into the shoe store. He smiled and she stopped dead and grabbed a pair of black 5 inch stilettos. "Your daddy's going to kill us both if you get those." He said and looked at her. She laughed loudly. "Doesn't matter, I want them." She said running her fingers along the jewels that were on the straps. "You going to get those?" He asked and looked at her. She took them over to the check out and paid for them with the credit card her dad gave her earlier. "What are you getting this new outfit for kiddo?" Chibs asked looking at her. She smiled and looked at him. "Abel is taking me on a date." She said with a wicked smirk. "Ai, and does Abel know this?" He asked looking at her with a smile in his eyes. "Not yet." She laughed and walked towards another store.

She went back to Buckle and bought a black shirt with rhinestones on it. She smiled and looked at Chibs with her best puppy dog eyes. "Fine, you owe me though." He said and reached into his wallet. He handed her the money for the shirt and she paid for it. "Well, it's been three hours." He said and raised his eye brows. "You think we can go home now?" He questioned looking at her. She smiled and said yes as they left the mall.

Abel looked at the contents that fell out of the envelope. He didn't understand what they were. Happy and Tig did though. "What is this shit?" He asked and reached for what he dumped. Inside was a picture of a dark eyed woman holding a baby. Tig next to her smiling wide. Happy was standing beside the woman looking down at the baby. "Is that Lucy's mom?" Abel asked and looked at them. Tig snatched the picture out of his hands. The next item to come out of the envelope was the hospital bracelet that they give to babies. The tag said Lucy Trager. "So that was Lucy's mom?" Abel asked as Happy yanked the bracelet out of his grasp. The next was a letter addressed to Lucy. "You want to read it?" He asked and held it up. Tig took the letter. "Shit." He said and opened it. He read the first line before he wanted to snap. _Lucy, if you are reading this, then your dad finally came to terms with the fact that he couldn't kill me and neither could my own brother…_ "What does it say?" Abel asked looking up at Tig. Jax looked at his son then at Tig, "Is everything ok?" He asked and watched Tig eyes dart back and forth. _My only hope is this letter finds you well. I still am not able to go out of this place yet, but sometimes Happy will come and visit me. He tells me stories about you. He showed me a picture of you; you have grown up into a beautiful person. You must have one terrible temper if you are anything like your father._ "Tig, you ok?" Jax asked looking at him. "Get rid of this shit, burn it." He said and crumpled the letter. He didn't even want to finish it.

"What the fuck man?" He said and pushed Happy. "We discussed this." Happy snapped and looked at him. "You better start talking, or I will." Happy said a crazed look in his eyes. "No, no one is talking, we know what happened, and that is all that matters." Tig said and grabbed everything and walked outside. He looked like a man possessed. "Burn this shit." He said and looked at Abel, "The fuck you deaf?" He snapped. Abel lit the side of the letter and dropped it on top of the envelope and watched as it ignited in the drive way. "Here comes Lucy." Jax said and Tig shrugged and watched the envelope burn.

The van came to a stop along the road. "What the heck dad?" Lucy said getting out of the van, "We having a bonfire in the driveway?" She said and walked over. Abel stepped in front of her. "What yah buy?" He asked trying to distract her from walking over to where the envelope and its contents burn. She watched as Chibs walked over to where they stood carrying the bags. "Stuff." She said and smiled. "Gonna show me?" He asked stepping next to her. "Take me to dinner." She blurted out. He looked with raised eyebrows at her. "I gotta take you to dinner to see what's in the bag?" He questioned. She nodded. "You do, but I am not going on your bike." She said and took the bags off Chibs and walked inside. "Guess she calls the shots huh?" Juice said and looked at Abel where he stood rooted to the spot. Lucy opened the window from her bed room and called downstairs. "Pick me up at 8." She said and shut the window. Abel took his cell phone out of his pocket, it was six now. Tig turned and looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something but thought against it. If she was happy, even if it was just for now, he was ok with that.

"You are going to miss the party tonight to go to dinner?" Jax asked looking at his son. He realized this was a test. He says no, then Tig gets pissed off, he says yes, and everyone knows that there is something between them. "Don't know, depends on what she is wearing." She said with a smirk and walked over to his bike. "See yah." He called and left.

Lucy set her bags down on her bed she listened as the bikes left. She opened her door and looked down the stairs. "You going to the party tonight dad?" She called down the steps. "Yeah, you and Abel going to show up?" He questioned her. She didn't have any plans on coming home tonight. "Maybe, not too sure yet." She said and turned and opened the bathroom door. "Come say good bye to Happy." Tig yelled up the stairs. "Why where is he going?" She called back up. "Tacoma." Happy answered. She walked down the stairs and hugged him and said her good byes. She was sad to see him go, but happy to be rid of him prying in her business. "Be careful kid, call if yah need me." He said and kissed the top of her head. He turned to talk to Tig and Lucy took that as her cue to leave.

Walking upstairs she jumped in the shower. She let the warm water wash her body. She has no traces left of when she was taken. She still had nightmares of when it happened but she didn't want to tell her dad. There were nights where she would wake up in tears. She knew she should tell someone about this, but she couldn't bring herself to talk about it.

She did her hair and she did her make up and walked over to her bag. She grabbed the new white bra and matching lace thong. She pulled them on and looked at herself in her mirror. They looked perfect with her tan skin. She pulled on the new skirt and admired how her legs looked in it. She pulled the tight new shirt on and then her heels. She smiled at her reflection. She looked good and she knew it. She walked down to where he dad was sitting looking at the table not moving. "You ok dad?" she asked and looked at him. He looked up at her and frowned. "That is what you are wearing?" He asked and looked at her. "Yes, why?" she asked and looked up at him. He frowned but didn't want to cause a fight he had too much on his mind. "Are you coming home tonight?" He asked. He knew that one way to get his head off this shit was to bring a girl back. "I can stay at Abel's if you want." She said and looked at him. He gave her a small nod.

Lucy stood up as Abel pulled up outside. He was driving his dad's truck. She smiled. "See yah dad." She called and walked out the door. Abel was out of the truck not paying attention to her as she walked outside. "Lucy, you look wow." He said when he finally noticed her. "Thanks." She smiled. They drove to a small diner. Sitting inside they made small talk and ate. "You gotta go home tonight?" He asked and looked at her. She smiled at him. "Why?" she asked and looked at him. The waiter brought the check and set it down, thanking them for coming, he turned to leave. "I was thinking that we could, go back to my house, mom is working till noon, and dad is staying at the club." He said trailing off; she smiled and looked at him. "Better pay fast then." She said with a wicked smile. He took his wallet out, paid and followed her out to the truck.

They drove home in silence. When they arrived back at Abel's house they sat in the truck for a few minutes. "You want to watch a movie?" He asked and she raised her eyebrows. "You actually think I want to watch a movie?" She asked and smiled. "What do you want to do then?" He asked and looked at her. "Get out of the truck." She said and opened the door. He followed her close and they walked into the house. "So you going to tell me what you bought?" He asked and she smiled at him. "Why don't I show you." She said and smiled at him. He grinned and lust filled his eyes. She knew what he wanted and she was more than glad to give it. She needed to forget everything that has happened to her. He was going to make her forget. He took her by the hand and led her up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

****

A/N - I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy. Please enjoy this chapter. This is going to be a little **SEXUAL, SORRY IF YOU ARE OFFENED. (IF YOU ARE AND YOU GUYS DON'T WANT ANY MORE IN THE STORY, DON'T FEEL WEIRD LET ME KNOW, AND IF ENOUGH OF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I WILL STOP IT**.

I want FIVE reviews for a new chapter…

Please **REVIEW** and **ENJOY.  
**

* * *

Abel led Lucy up to his room. He knew what she wanted. He made it to his bedroom, turned and looked at her. He smirked as he opened the door and stepped aside so Lucy could make her way inside. He turned around and shut and locked the door. "So you gonna show me what you bought today?" He questioned looking at her. She grinned at him, "Well," She began licking her lips and sauntered over to him. She kissed him gently on his lips. She took him by the hand and led him over to the edge of the bed. He sat down and looked up at her. He grinned as he looked up at her though hooded eyes.

"I bought these shoes today." She said and brought her right leg up and set her foot next him on the bed. He took his hand and ran it up and down her leg, stopping at the hem of her skirt. He took his other hand and undid the buckle around her ankle and she stepped out of the shoe, she brought her other leg on the other side of him and he repeated the motion. "Uh huh." He said and looked at her. She stood almost a half an inch shorter than before, and he was so turned on by that. "I bought this new shirt." She said and ran her fingers over the jewels in the shirt. She gripped it by the hem and pulled it over her head, Abel swallowed hard. "Uh huh." He said and looked at the white lace bra. His hands reached out to her stomach and ran his fingers over it. "I bought this new skirt." She said and stepped back and spun around. Taking her fingers she grabbed the skirt and slid it down her thin hips. Abel looked at her for a second, "You look so amazing like that." He said and smiled at her. She laughed as he reached out and gripped her hips.

He pulled her down so she was on his lap. She felt him through his jeans as he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He deepened the kiss, tongues darting back and forth trying to be dominate. Lucy wasn't one to take things laying down. She wasn't a little girl who let someone rule her. She pulled back and reached for the hem of Abel's shirt and pulled it over his head. She ran her fingers down his sculpted chest, until she reached his pants. She pressed her lips to his and used her fingers to unzip and unbuckel his jeans. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "I'm falling for you Luce." He said in a breathy voice.

She grinned. "Good 'cause I'm falling for you too." She said she backed away from him and stood again. He took the opportunity to take his pants the rest of the way off as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. He looked up at her. "You are going to get me shot dead." He said and reached for her. Pulling her down on top of him, he scooted up the bed. He kissed her softly. "You really want to do this?" He asked and looked at her. She looked down at him, lust was evident in both their eyes, "We don't have to do this Lucy, I am not going to force yah." He said and kissed her. She looked up at him feeling torn.

"If we don't you are going to find someone who will." She said and looked at him as he frowned. "Luce, you are all that I need." He said and looked at her. She smiled and pressed her lips to his. He pulled the overs down over their bodies and pressed his lips to her own. "Abel you home?" A voice called from down stairs. Abel and Lucy looked at each other. "Shit, its my mom." He said and rolled his eyes. Lucy pressed her lips to his. "Shh, maybe she will go away." She said and smirked wickedly at him.

"What?" He whispered to her. He knew that look. She reached down and dipped her hand inside his boxers. He looked at her as she started to move her hand up and down. He let his head fall into the pillow as footsteps made their way upstairs. Lucy pressed her lips to his and kissed him hard. He was rock hard beneath his hands. Lucy broke the kiss and looked at him. She searched his eyes. She smiled and kissed him. She moved down his chest kissing his abs as she moved. She covered her head with the comforter, and took him in his mouth. He gasped and let a hiss escape through his lips. There was a knock on his bedroom door. He realized right then and there what Lucy was doing. "Abel, you in there?" Tara called though the shut door. He wasn't sure why she was there she was supposed to be working till tomorrow but, at this point he didn't care. He tangled his fingers in Lucy's curls and felt as his hips started moving. "Uh Huh." He said his voice cracking as his bit his tongue trying not to let a moan escape his lips. "Is Lucy with you?" She asked though the door. "Un huh." He said again.

He felt as Lucy took him into the back of her throat, he tossed his head back into the pillow. "Why is your door locked?" Tara asked and knocked on the door again. "Lucy's sleeping." He said when he realized that Lucy wasn't going to stop. "Well, I want to speak with you, can you come out here?" Tara called though the door. Lucy moved her hands down to his balls and started playing with them. "God," He blurted out, not caring his mother was on the other side of the door. Tara was a little shocked at his outburst, "Just do it Abel." She said. He grabbed the back of Lucy's head and pulled her off him. "You wanna go out there like that?" Lucy whispered in his ear. He groaned. "Shit, shit, shit," He said and looked at her. He pressed his lips to hers hard. She pulled back and grabbed his shirt. It was long enough to cover her, he hair was messed up enough for Tara to think they were actually asleep. "Take care of yourself, I will distract your mom." She said and he kissed her again. "We aren't finished." He sand and she smiled.

Lucy walked down the steps and looked at Tara, she looked upset. "Hi." She said and yawned. "I am sorry if I woke you." She said and sighed. "S'ok." She said and looked at Tara. "You ok?" She asked and looked at her. She looked at Lucy and frowned. "No." She said to her and frowned as tears came into her eyes. "What is wrong?" She asked and looked at her. "Are the guys ok?" She asked. "Yes." She said and more tears spilled out of her eyes. "Then what happened?" Lucy looked at the older woman. She was crying pretty hard right about now. Abel bounded down the steps, his jeans hung low on his hips. "What's wrong mom?" He asked when he saw her crying.

She looked at Abel and cried harder. "I am going to call your dad." Lucy said and walked away from the scene slowly. She picked up her phone and dialed her dad's number. He answered on the first ring. "You waiting on my call daddy?" She asked. "Nope." He said he was obviously lying. "What is wrong?" He asked before she could call him out on his lie. "I am not sure. Tara came home, I was sleeping she was asking to talk to Abel, I went down stairs and she just started to cry." Lucy said and sighed. "She's really upset." She added. "Ok, I will get Jax and a few others and we'll be right over." He said and she sighed. "Ok dad." She said and hung up. She walked back into the room. "Where did you go?" Tara asked though her tears. "I called dad, he is bring Jax and some of the guys." She said and looked at her. "Oh my god." She screamed and jumped up. "Chill mom, what happened?" Abel asked and she shoved past him and stormed up the stairs and slammed the bed room door shut. "This is like a bad joke." Lucy said and shook her head. "Why?" He asked wrapping his arms around her from behind. "So much for our alone time." She laughed. He smirked. "Well, you do owe me." He said and she laughed. "Sure I do." she said and he heard the sound of the bikes as they pulled up outside. "This is going to be a long night." she said and sat at the table. Abel walked up stairs and started pounding on the door for Tara to open up. Jax rushed inside, Tig, Juice, and Opie close behind. "What is going on?" Jax asked and looked at her. "Don't know." She said and shrugged.

Jax walked upstairs to try and see what was going on and the rest of the guys hung back. "Comfy?" Juice asked looking at Abel's shirt that Lucy was wearing. "Not in the mood." She snapped and looked up at her dad. "Can I go home?" She asked looking at him. "What is wrong?" He asked and looked at her. "I am tired and I know I won't be getting any sleep if I stay here." She said and shook her head. "No, go sit in the living room till we see if Jax needs us." He said and she shrugged and stood up. The shirt really was short on her. "Where are your clothes?" he asked looking at her. "Chill dad, I was sleeping, promise." She said and walked away. "She thinks I was born yesterday." Tig said to Juice as she walked away.

Lucy made herself comfortable on the chair in the living room and listened as Abel and Jax tried to get Tara to open the door it wasn't really working out for them. "What is going on?" she asked and looked as Abel walked down the stairs. "She finally let dad in." He said and walked over to her. "I'm sorry." He said and she looked at him. "What on Earth for?" she questioned looking at him. "Tonight was supposed to be for us." He said and shrugged. "So, your sorry, it was about you?" She laughed. "You going to stay here." He asked looking at her. She was about to answer when Jax walked down the stairs. "What is up dad?" He asked when he saw him. "Um, do you think you can spend the night at Tig's house tonight?" He asked and looked at him.

Abel raised his eyebrows. "Why?" He asked and looked at him. "Is mom ok?" He asked trying to get him to talk. Jax nodded at his son. "Totally fine." He said. He walked into the kitchen where his friends were sitting talking. Lucy and Abel could hear them talking in soft voices. Tig's voice broke out above the rest. "Ha, better you than me." He said and walked inside. "Ok, Luce, lets go, Abel, you will sleep on the sofa." He said and walked out of the door. "This has been such a weird night." Abel said. Lucy looked down at her phone her eyebrows arched up, "Its about to get weirder." She said and handed Abel her phone. "The fuck?" Abel said a little shocked at the text he just read…


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- I do not own SOA, all that I own is Lucy. Same as all other chapters, FIVE reviews for a new chapter.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW…

* * *

Tig walked out of his bedroom the next morning. He looked down at the sofa. He saw Abel laying there shirtless, Lucy wrapped in his arms. He gritted his teeth and walked into the kitchen. "The fuck?" He said shocked at the sight. There sitting in the kitchen at his table drinking a beer reading the paper was Happy. "Sup Killah?" He asked looking away from the paper and up at Tig. "What you doing here?" He asked looking at him. "Just thought I'd stick around here for a while." He said and looked at Tig. "what's your little girl doing?" He asked smiling. "Fuck you." Tig snapped looking at his friend.

"Shit, I don't know what to think anymore." He said and looked at him. "Why?" Happy asked looking at his friend. "Well, I read her journal a few days ago." He said and Happy raised his eyebrows. "You did not." He said in disbelief. "Well, I did, and I wasn't happy with what I read." he said and Happy looked at him. "What did you read?" He questioned. "Well, lots of things, most of them I didn't want to know." He said and dropped his head in his hands. "That is why you don't read them female things." Happy said and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand." Tig groaned. "What do you mean?" Happy questioned. His voice laced with anger. "I had to read how she didn't regret sleeping with Abel, but wished they weren't so drunk." He said and sighed. "But gee was it wonderful." He added and they shared a forced laugh. "Well, she got drunk and had sex, sounds like something you would do." Happy said and looked at his friend. "Exactly, not something she would do." He said. Tig was upset with himself. He didn't mean to read her journal. He knew before she told him. He did it when she was laying unconscious in the hospital. He hated to think that his little girl would ever do that. Sure he watched as they grew closer and he hated thinking that. He hated to think that Abel Teller took his daughters virginity when he was drunk. He blamed himself if he didn't have Abel scare away all her potential dates, this might not of happened.

"I think you two should sit down and talk about it." Happy said. "I will get Abel up, make him go on some bullshit thing, then you two can talk." He said and Tig nodded. "Maybe it's for the best." he said and nodded. "Well, I will get the ball rolling." He said and walked into the living room. Shaking Abel roughly, he told him to wake up and follow him. Lucy was still asleep and didn't care enough to say goodbye. She rolled on her stomach and fell back asleep. Tig sat at the table and thought about how to approach his daughter. He didn't know if she would flip out when he told her he read her journal, but what he read floored him. It was full of sex, and her personal thoughts. This wasn't his daughter. He hoped that maybe she was just writing stories.

"What are you doing?" She asked half asleep as she walked into the kitchen. She was still wearing Abel's shirt from last night. "I would like to talk to you." He said and cleared his throat. "What would you like to talk about?" She asked and looked at him. "Well, I want to talk to you but there are some conditions." He said and she rolled her eyes. "What's that?" She asked. "You don't freak out and start screaming and crying, and you let me talk, don't talk till I am finished." He said and she looked at him. "Fine." She said and got comfortable. Tig took a deep breath and began. "I love you, you know that, you are my little girl." He said and she smiled. "Well, the thing is, when you were in the hospital, I was sitting in your room, I was thinking you know?" He asked and looked at her. She smiled and nodded. "I found your journal, and I couldn't stop myself, I read it." He said and Lucy gasped. "What?" she yelled. "Lucy, you promised just hear me out." He snapped and shut her up. She sighed. "What I read, it really shook me up Luce, tell me it isn't true." He said and looked at her. "Tell you what?" She asked him. "Did you get drunk and have sex with Abel in the garage?" He asked and looked at her. "I did," She said and he looked at her. Tig swallowed hard. "Why?" He asked and looked at her. "Well, I was drunk, it seemed like a good idea, everyone else is doing it dad." She said trying to calm herself. She was hurt. He broke his promise to keep out of her stuff. "So you decided that it was a good idea to fuck Abel, who I am sure was just so willing to do so." Tig snapped and looked at her. Her eyes narrowed. "Well dad, when you have to go sleep somewhere else because your father is too busy having sex with random people so loudly that you can't sleep, yeah, it kinda happens." She said and looked at him. "What do you mean?" He said trying to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped. "Don't play stupid." She yelled and looked at him. "What do you want me to say?" He yelled at her. "I want you to say your sorry!" She snapped. "Well, I am NOT sorry." He screamed. He was losing his temper. "You know what daddy you want to know what happened, I will tell yah." She yelled standing up. "I went to that stupid party you guys were having, I drank, a lot, Juice kept giving me drinks and I kept drinking. Then Abel came up to me, and he was just as drunk," She said her voice cold as ice. "We started making out, and you know what?" She asked and looked at him. "You would of knew that, but you left with your slut for the night." She said and looked at him.

"After we started making out, we thought that it would be a good idea, to go take it somewhere more private." She said and looked at him. "Abel and me went over to the garage, went into the office, and had sex, I had sex on the desk, lost my virginity on the desk." She said and then looked at him. "And I enjoyed every god damn second of it." She said and turned to leave. "I am so disappointed in you." He said and grabbed her arm. "Oh, your disappointed in me, do you really think I give a shit?" She asked and looked at him. "Well, you should, you are grounded, you are cut off, this ends now." He said and looked at her. His eyes meeting her own in viciousness.

"You can't ground me dad." She said and stopped screaming. Lucy realized that she messed up. She knew that this isn't good. He never grounds her. "Too damn bad. Get up to your room, and give me your cell phone, you are grounded. You will not leave that room other than to use the bathroom or eat." He said and looked at her. "I am calling Juice to disconnect your TV and your lap top, you better kiss that good bye." He said and looked at her. "No, no, come on dad." She said and shook her head. "Too bad." He said and held his hand out. "Phone Lucy." He said and she shook her head. "I said phone Lucy." He yelled. She shoved the phone in his hand and started screaming. "I hate you dad, you're the worst father ever, the most terrible father I have ever seen." She said and tears poured out of her blue eyes. She turned on her heel and stormed upstairs. He listened as she slammed the door. He sighed. That didn't go over the way that he wanted it to. He picked up the phone and called Juice and asked him to come over.

Tig listened as Lucy threw things and screamed upstairs. Juice pulled up and walked inside. He looked at Tig. "What is wrong?" He asked "I need you to disconnect Lucy's TV, and make the internet go away." He said and looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked and looked at Tig, "Why?" "Don't question me, just do it god damnit." He yelled and followed Juice up to where Lucy's door was locked. Tig started pounding on the door. "Open the god damn door." He screamed though the door. He waited as she unlocked the door. Juice's jaw dropped and looked at her room. It looked like a tornado went thought her room. "The fuck did you do?" Tig asked and looked at the broken TV and the lap top in two pieces. "Um, I guess you don't need me." Juice said slowly. Lucy was sitting on the floor crying. "This is such a clusterfuck." She said and cried. "Luce what the shit is going on?" He asked and looked at her. "I just wanted to talk like civilized people, you are the one that snapped." He said and looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked and looked at her. She shook her head and cried. "Are you pregnant?" Juice asked and looked at the two of them. "No." Lucy screamed. "Then what is your problem?" Tig asked and looked at her. "Nothing dad, I will just wait till I am not longer grounded and you can read about it." She snapped and stood up. Juice looked between the two of them. He didn't know if he should leave Tig with her when he was this pissed. "Want me to stay, you go clear your head?" Juice asked and looked at him. Tig rubbed his face and nodded. "Fine." He said and turned and walked away. "She doesn't leave this room." He yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Tell me what happened." Juice asked and sat by her on the floor. "He read my journal and started screaming at me." She said and he laughed. "Well, did you scream back?" He asked and looked at her. "Dahh." She said and rolled her eyes. "So he grounded up, and you trashed your room?" Juice asked trying to wrap his head around what happened. "Basically." She said and looked at him. "Can I ask you something?" She asked and looked at him. He nodded. "Promise not to tell my dad?" He looked at her and nodded. "I keep getting text messages from Kenny." She said and Juice looked at her. "Impossible." He said and she nodded. "I know." She said. "Abel told me last night that he was dead and it's someone being an ass, not to worry." She said and sighed. "But before dad took my phone he texted me something and it freaked me out, I think that is why I snapped at dad so badly." She said and looked at him. "Well what did the last one say?" He asked and looked at her. "It was weird I didn't understand it myself." She said and shrugged. "What did it say." He repeated. "Something about, tell Happy that he shouldn't let the prospect do his job." She said and shrugged. Juice stood up.

"Come on, you are coming with me." He said and she raised her eyebrows. "You are going to break me out of here?" She laughed. He looked at her with serious eyes. "We are going to the club house and wait on your dad, do you know where your phone is?" He asked. She shrugged. "Don't know, dad still may have it." She said and looked at him. "Ok, lets go." He said taking his phone and calling Opie. "I need you at the clubhouse, call the rest of the guys." he said. "I need pants" Lucy announced. Juice looked at her. He reached down and grabbed a pair of terrycloth shorts. "There yah go." He said and stood. "Grab your boots and lets go." he said and she followed him out pulling on a pair of black riding boots. She sighed. She knew she looked awful. She climbed behind Juice on his bike and they drove off.

"You know what?" Lucy asked as they pulled up to the garage. "I really am sick of this shit." She said and shook her head. "I am going far away for college." She muttered. "Gotta pass math to do that." A voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Happy. "Thought you left." She said and frowned. "Yeah, you think I'd miss this show?" He said laughing. She rolled her eyes. "Where is dad?" She asked and he pointed behind her to where Tig was stomping towards her. "Chill" Juice said running over to him and pulling him aside. Lucy and Happy watched as his face softened, and she watched as he looked shocked. "Luce?" Abel said walking behind up. She smiled at him. "Juice got a big mouth." She said and he smiled. "So I heard." He said and smiled at her. "Why were you crying?" He asked and placed his hand on the side of her face. She sighed. "Big fight with dad." She said. "Hate fighting with him." She added and looked at him. "He fights with yah cause he loves yah." Abel said and smiled. "I know," She said and turned as Tig walked over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry baby girl." He said and kissed her head. "I love you so much, I just don't want to think about you growing up." He said and she stood in his embrace. She felt safe and secure. She felt at home. Everything she told Juice, the reason everyone was there left her mind, she forgot about it, totally blanked, all that mattered was Lucy being wrapped up in her daddy's arms. She felt at home, and didn't want him to let go.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- I do now own SOA, but I do own Lucy. I am sorry this is so short. I won't hold you to five reviews, but I do want at least THREE. Again, I am so sorry it is this short. I wanted to post some, I saw this story has over 5,000 hits and wanted to give at least something.

So again I am sorry it is so short, but please ENJOY and REVIEW.

* * *

Tig held his daughter. He instantly forgot what he was mad at her about. He forgot why he was so angry. All he cared about was his little girl and she was safe. He forgot there for a minute that he was young once too. He forgot that he was just like Abel, he still is. He knew all the right things that women wanted to hear. He forgot that there was the right words that need to be said and they melt in his arms. He wanted to blame this entire situation on a senior moment. Shit if Clay was allowed to have them, then why the hell wasn't he? He pulled out of the embrace. "You ok baby?" He asked and looked at his daughter. She nodded. "Yeah, I am fine." She said and nodded. "Let's head into the club house." He said and led her inside of the clubhouse.

"I am going to give you your phone, and I want you to read the text messages out loud." He said and looked at her. She sighed. "What ones?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows at her and she smirked at him. "Just playing daddy." She said and took her phone. She read though all the text messages and when she finished she looked at her father. "See, this is what I don't understand." Tig said and his eye's landed on Abel. "Why did you not think this is something to worry about?" He snapped. Abel rolled his eyes at him. "Because I killed him, he was dead, there is no way that he lived though that. Happy helped me burn the body." Abel said and glanced at Opie who was deadly silent during the entire conversation. "Was it burned?" Jax asked and looked at Happy. "Yes." Happy said and looked pissed. He didn't appreciate them questioning him and his ability to do a job. "Well, then someone is just fucking with Lucy." Jax said after a few minutes. "No one knew I was there." Happy said. "How on earth did they know I was there?" He asked again. Lucy looked around at the men. "It's just a joke, like Ha-ha, you know, nothing to get your panties in a bunch about boys." She said and stood up. "Lucy, you need to take this serious." Tig snapped at her.

"I am though daddy." She said and looked at him. "I know Kenny is dead. I know that." she said and sighed. "I don't know who the hell is texting this shit to me, but to be honest, what is the worst that could happen?" She asked and looked around. Tig looked outraged. "Lucy, why don't you go in my dorm and relax." Abel said trying to keep Tig from losing his temper for the second time. "No, I am serious here people." She said and looked around. "So am I, come on." Abel said and stood up. She looked at him like he was crazy as he led her down the hall. "This is stupid." She yelled at looked at him. "Just stop acting like a spoiled brat and let us figure this out." He snapped and grabbed the phone out of her hand and shut the door. Lucy looked at the door as it slammed in her face. She wanted to yell and scream, she hated being treated like this.

Abel walked back out and shook his head.

"I was working on this." He said and looked at Tig. "I put a damn trace on the cell number to see where it was coming from." He said and shook his head. "I don't know what happened, but the trace is showing it's coming from where Kenny's body is." He said and looked at them men in front of him. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Tig asked and looked at him. "I knew." Opie said clearing his throat. "He didn't want to tell you until he checked it out." He said, "We asked Happy to come back and check it out with us." He said and shrugged. "Really?" Tig asked and looked at Happy who nodded. "We didn't want Lucy to know, thought she'd jump to conclusions like other people in this room." He said. "Well, there any more secrets any of us want to tell?" Juice asked and looked around at the men. Jax sighed. "Tara's pregnant." He said and looked at Abel. "What!" He yelled and looked at his dad. "That, this, really?" He asked trying to figure out what was going on. "That wasn't what I had in mind, but congrats man." Juice said and slapped Jax on the back. Abel shook his head. He was not ok with a new baby joining the family. "Where is it going to sleep." He asked and looked at his dad. "That is something your mother and I will discuss with you." He said and Abel looked confused but nodded and turned back to Opie, "So we checking this out or what?" He asked. "Yeah." Opie said and stood. Abel and Happy followed him out to their bikes.

"Dad, let me out of this god damn room." Lucy screamed. Tig and the other guys started to laugh. "Should we tell her that Abel took the key and left?" Chibs asked and looked at Tig. "Na, let her figure it out." He said and grabbed himself a beer. "Shit hit the fan earlier brother?" Chibs asked looking at Tig. "You have no idea." He said and sighed. "sounded bad from what Juice told us." He said and looked at Tig. "I hate children." He said and shook his head. "You don't have a child, you have a young woman." Tig rolled his eyes at the comment. "Don't I know it." He said and laughed.

"Dad?" Lucy yelled hitting the door. "What?" He yelled down the hallway. "It smells, let me out." She wined. "Suck it up, you want him, you get the smells." He laughed. Lucy was pissed. She sulked on the bed. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. If she wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon, she might as well sleep. She closed her eyes, and drifted off into a light slumber. There was a knock on the door and it startled her. "Huh?" She asked her voice thick with sleep. "Just making sure you are alive." Jax laughed and she heard some noises in the hall way and the door opened and Abel stood there. His eyes were wide. "Luce, what do you need from your house?" He asked looking at her. She frowned, "Why?" She asked confused. "You are going to need to stay here for a little while." He said looking at her. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "Why?" "Well, just some complications." He said and looked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "Just here," He said and handed her scrap paper and a pencil. "Write down what you need and I will go get it." He said and she looked at him. "What happened?" She asked and looked at him. "Is everyone ok?" she asked looking at him wide eyed. "Yes, everyone is fine, it is just a precaution." he said. She frowned but took the paper and started to write down what she needed.

She scribbled it down as fast as she could and handed it to him. She stood up to follow him and he stopped her. "Stay in here." He said and shut the door and locked it again. "Why are you locking me up?" She screamed pounding on the door. "Because you are grounded." Tig yelled through the door and walked away. "Go back to sleep." Jax said. She sighed. Lucy was so pissed off, she was being treated like an idiot. "What is wrong?" She whispered to herself. Shaking her head she stripped off her clothes and climbed in Abel's shower. She might as well make the best of it. If she took long enough, he would be here and join her. She laughed and closed the show curtain.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- I do not own SOA but I own Lucy, PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!

* * *

Lucy was happily standing under the water content just thinking. She was thinking about when she was younger, going to school and being normal. There was one memory that stuck out in her mind. She was in first grade. It was bring your parents to school day.

"_Remember Daddy, you have to come to school tomorrow." Lucy said sitting around Gemma's dinner table. "I know Lucy." He said and smiled at his daughter. "You get to talk to my friends." She said and smiled up at him. "Do you know what you are going to talk about?" She asked and looked at him. "I'm just a mechanic Luce." He said and looked at her. "Uncle Jax is coming too." She said and looked at Jax. "Do you know what you are going to talk about?" She questioned him. She was so excited that her dad was going to be coming. All her friends at school and their parents were going to be there. "What time Luce?" He asked and looked at her. "You gotta come for snack time daddy." She said and shook her head. "I will share my animal cookies." She said and looked at him and smiled. "Oh will you?" He laughed looking at her. She giggled as he tickled her. _

_The next day came fast. It was time for snack time. Every single classmate's dad was there. Tig was no where to be seen. Jax even showed up. Lucy looked around confused. She sat closest to the window looking for him to come out. He still never showed. Lucy tried in vain not to cry as every single parent took their turn talking about what they did. Abel's dad talked and all the kids listened and watched. Abel looked on so happy his dad was there. Lucy watched out the window. _

_After the last parent went, the children were allowed to leave with them Jax walked over and told Lucy that her dad is busy, and he will pick her up after school, and he is really sorry he could not make it. The entire class left. The teacher looked at Lucy with pity. She went on for the rest of the day, even though it was only one hour, she read stories and colored with Lucy. The final bell rang and she watched as Lucy hurriedly pulled her little backpack on and grabbed her lunch pail and ran out side. She watched though the window as Lucy stood there in the rain, waiting, watching. She frowned and grabbed her coat, purse, and umbrella and walked out side. She turned and looked at the small girl as she stood there watching and waiting. She opened her umbrella and stood next to her. Asking her to come back inside only to receive a no, as a response. The teacher took pity on the small girl, she led her over to the steps to sit and wait. _

_An hour later there was still no sign of her father. The teacher was furious. She couldn't care less waiting with the small child. She looked at her and took her back into the school. Walking into the office she pulled her emergency card and called the number listed, the phone going to voicemail right away she hurried and scribbled the address down and she took the girl by the hand. She was going to take her home. Her patience was running thin. _

"_I am going to take you home Lucy, is that ok?" She questioned and the small girl nodded. "Since you're not a stranger, ok." She said and nodded. They walked over to her car and she got in. She was going to take her to Teller-Marrow. She was furious. Driving to the garage, she pulled in. Looking around she got out of the car. She walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door. She grabbed Lucy's back pack and her lunch pail and her hand and walked her towards the office. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Lucy with the strange woman. She threw the office door open and looked at the woman behind the desk. "Can I…" She started to say but stopped when she saw Lucy. _

"_Where is Mr. Trager?" The woman asked looking at Gemma in the face. "Working." Gemma said and looked at Lucy. "Why didn't you come home with daddy?" She asked and kneeled in front of her. "Daddy didn't show up." She said and tried not to cry. Gemma instantly felt terrible. "He didn't come pick you up?" She asked and looked at her. "No." Lucy said and looked at her teacher. "Thank you." She said and turned and walked to the garage running over to a man covered in tattoos. "This happens again, I __**will**__ call child services." With that the teacher turned around and walked out of the door. _

"What has you so deep in thought?" A voice brought Lucy out of her thoughts. "Abel, you scared me." She said and frowned at him. "I'm sorry." He said and wrapped his arms around. He was in the shower naked holding her. She smiled. "What I was thinking about was when dad forgot about me." She said and Abel laughed. "That teacher was so pissed." He said and she laughed harder. "She was. She still hates dad." She said and shook her head. "It wasn't cool. That was something that scars you for life." She said and frowned. He laughed and kissed her neck. "Tell me what happened?" she asked and turned around to face him. She watched as his traveled over her body. "It's nothing." He said and pulled her close and kissed her lips gently. She shoved him away from him. "What?" He asked. Lucy turned and opened the shower curtain and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around her body and looked at him. "You locked me up." She said and shook her head at her.

He laughed and watched as she walked into his room. "You have clean clothes in the backpack." He said and watched as her towel fell on the ground and she pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a camie. "Thanks." she said and tried the door, when it opened she walked into the hall. "Dad?" She called walking into the clubhouse. It was basically empty. Happy was standing at the pool table phone and beer in hand. He looked like he was talking to someone and it was serious what ever it was. "I have to go, _Lucy_ is here." He said and hung up the phone. "Cause that wasn't ovious." She sand and frowned. "What's up?" he asked and leaned aginst the pool table. "Where is everyone?" She asked looking at him. "Left." He said and shrugged. Abel came walking down the hall and looked at her. "I have to go, you stay here with Happy, we will I will be back soon." He said and kissed her cheek and walked out of the clubhouse. "Tell me what is going on." She said and looked at him.

Happy wasn't one to lie to the girl to protect her. She was tough. He knew that. "Kenny's body is missing." He said and looked at her. Her eyes widened. "I thought that he was dead." She said and he shrugged. "That's what we are trying to figure out." He said and looked at her. "Damn." She said and shook her head. "I know that is what I said." She said and looked at him. Lucy walked over to the bar and poured herself a glass of whiskey. Happy watched but didn't say anything. "Can we talk?" She asked and sipped her drink. He nodded and walked over and sat beside her. "What about?" He asked and looked at her

Lucy looked at Happy for a long time before she finally chose the right words. "Stay here," She said and hurried down the hall way. She rushed into Abel's room and threw the door open. She reached inside and grabbed an envelope. She walked back out and sat down. He raised his eyebrows when he saw it. "What is that?" He asked and looked at her. "Did you know my mom?" She asked and looked at him. He opened his mouth and closed it. "Yeah." He didn't want to lie to her. "I knew that." She said and nodded her head. "You did?" He asked and looked at her. "This came in the mail almost eight months ago." She said and looked up at him. "It was a card. A picture, stupid, but showed me something." She said finished her glass of whiskey. "So, I don't know where I want to go with this, but I guess, umm." She was losing her momentum. Abel told her to let it go until she visited her mother. She was supposed to go a while ago, but with everything that happened she didn't get a chance. "Was my mom crazy?" She asked and looked at Happy. "No." He shook his head. "Most sanest person I ever knew." He said and looked at her. "How long did you know her?" She asked him. "Long time." He said and she nodded. "Would you say long time like I knew Abel, or long time like your whole life?" She said and looked at him.

"Stop." He warned. Lucy laughed a bitter angry laugh. "So, it's true then." She said and shook her head. "You're my uncle." She shook her head. "My mother is in some crazy house locked away isn't she?" Lucy questioned. "Better than dead." Happy said and looked at her. "Why won't dad tell me?" She asked him looking hurt. "I don't know," He said and shrugged. "He wants to protect you." He said and she looked at him. "She said in the card, that you and him tried to kill her?" She shook her head, "Sort of funny really." She said and looked at him. "You know I am going to visit her?" She asked and looked at him. "No, no your not." He said and looked at her. "You going to stop me?" She asked and looked at him. "No." He said and shook his head. "Just hope you chose what you want." He said and looked at her. "I want to see her, but I don't want to go alone. I want dad to come with me." She said and looked at him. Happy shook his head "Won't ever happen." He said and she stood as the sound of bikes pulled them from the conversation. "Want to know something funny?" She said and looked at him as the doors opened. She knew what she was doing, but she didn't care who she hurt. "Knowing my mother is alive, and **you** and dad tried to kill her, makes me **never **want to look at either of you again." She said and looked as every stood silent in the door way. Shaking her head she pushed passed everyone and walked outside. She was done with the bull shit. She was going to face her problems right in the face.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - I do not own SOA but I do own Lucy, Please ENJOY and REVIEW.

***There is sexual content in this chapter… Just so you are aware!****

* * *

Lucy walked out of the front gates to Teller-Marrow. When she left she was dead set on going to see her mother. Now she walked down main street. She realized she had no way to get there. She couldn't get a bus, she didn't have any money. She couldn't go back, she was too proud. "Shit." She muttered and walked towards the house. Maybe she would just get in the car and drive. "I have to prove this point." She said to herself and walked. She was getting tired. She didn't want to walk much further. She turned and walked down her street. She looked up and saw Abel leaning against her car. "Leave." She said and looked at him. "Nope." He said and looked at her. "What are you doing here _prospect_?" She asked when she got closer. "Came to make sure you are alive, and you are not jumping to conclusions." He said and looked at her. "Seeing as how you are, I guess I better stick around." He said and handed her the keys to the car. "What are you giving me these for?" She asked and looked at him. "Not sure." He said. "Guess I want to go for a ride." He said and she shrugged.

Abel and Lucy drove until she was about three hours from Charming. "You run far enough?" He asked and looked at her. "No." She said and pulled the car over. She stepped out of the car and sat on the hood. They were along a stretch of highway. "Keep going." He said and sat on the hood watching her look at the sky. "Where to?" She asked and looked at him. "See your mother." He said and she nodded. "Might be the best idea, just so I can forget about her." She said and looked at Abel. "Or get a piece of mind." He said and she looked at him. "I don't know." she said and sighed. "Now that we are almost there, I don't want to see her." She said and looked at him. "Next hotel, we stop for the night, we go tomorrow." He said and looked at her. "I packed a suitcase and put it in the car earlier." He said and she smiled. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" She asked and looked at him. "I know that Happy can't say no to you." He said and looked at her. She smiled and kissed him gently. "Thank you." She smiled. She got back into the car and drove down the highway. She saw a sign for a road side hotel and pulled in. "You going to actually sleep here?" He asked and she laughed. "I guess." she smiled and he looked at her. "Let me go get us a room. Stay here." He said and slid his gun inside he cut. She waited in the car for a few minutes and watched as he came out of the office carrying a key. She looked at him and parked the car right below the room and grabbed the suitcase and went inside. "Should I call my dad?" She asked and looked at him. "No." he said and shook his head.

"He is going to be so mad at me." She said and frowned. "No, he knows that he royally messed this shit up." He said and looked at her. "That is why I am here yah know." He said and looked at her. She smiled and sat on the side of the bed. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. "You know what?" He asked and looked at her. "What?" She asked looking at him. He smiled and pressed his lips to her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He deepened the kiss and slide his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and let him take over the kiss. She felt him push her back onto the bed and knock the suit case to the ground.

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him hard. He moved from her lips to her neck. She ran her fingers under his shirt running them over his abs and down to his belt. She fumbled with the belt buckle. He pulled away and grabbed her top and pulled it off. He unsnapped her bra and his hands instantly flew up to her breasts. She moaned arching her back at his touch. She grabbed his pants and slid them down. He kicked them off climbing up her body and replacing his hands with his mouth. "Abel!" She moaned loudly. Loving every feeling he was giving her. He kissed down her stomach and unzipped her pants and pulled them down. He brought his mouth back up to her own. She groaned into the kiss. When he heard that, he grinned. She took that opportunity to reach his boxers and yank them down. "Stop fucking around…" She said breathlessly. He laughed. He pulled her panties down and tossed them behind him. He trusted inside her. She gasped and raked her nails down his back. He groaned loudly when he felt her nails. "Shit, Luce." He moaned and thrust faster inside her. "So… Tight…" He was talking but Lucy didn't know what he was saying. She threw her head back and lifted her hips meeting his thrusts. "Don't stop… Fuck!" She moaned out. He didn't stop until he brought her to climax, she dug her nails into his lower back and he thrust in to her hard. Feeling how tight she was, and hearing her moan his name sent him over the edge and he yelled her name.

Collapsing on top of her he kissed her gently. He rolled off her and he held onto her tight. "Go to sleep." He whispered in her ear. "I will set an alarm." Abel said and kissed her gently. She smiled and kissed him. She watched as he lit a cigarette and set an alarm on his phone. She sat up and looked at him. "What?" He asked and she laughed and shook her head. "What?" He said again. "You just look like your determined to set that alarm." She said and looked at him. "Well, since you don't have your phone, I don't know how to set the alarm on this phone." He said and shoved his phone in her face. She smiled. "Sure.." She said and took it. She set the alarm for 8:00AM. "That way we can shower and look nice." She said and he nodded. "Ok Luce." He said and put the cigarette out and pushed her down and wrapped his arms around her. "Night." He whispered in her ear. "Night." She said and kissed him gently and shut her eyes and let sleep over come her.

The alarm ended up going off, just like Abel said it would. The showered together. Lucy wouldn't go in there alone since she swears she saw a spider. He walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to the suitcase and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a black beater. He pulled the cut on over it and Lucy walked out her hair and make up done up, she took her towel off and Abel watched as she dressed. She pulled on the leggings and the tight tee that reached mid thigh. It was a dark pink. She pulled on the ankle booties with a six inch heel and looked at him. "You picked this out?" She laughed. He grinned. "I grabbed everything that I loved on you." He said and looked at her. "Now I think I like it better when it's off you." He laughed. She shook her head and waked towards the door. "We got everything?" she asked and looked at him. "Yes." He said and she walked out to the car. "I will drop the key off." He said and she started the car and followed him. "Meet you there." He said and she drove to the office and waited on him.

He walked out and got into the car. "I asked the guy how far we were." He said and looked at her. "He said that we are about thirty minutes away." He said and Lucy looked at the clock. "So we have time for a quick breakfast, and to fill the tank with gas." She said and he nodded. "Sounds good." She said and drove about twenty minutes and pulled over at a gas station and Abel ran his card and started filling while Lucy went inside to grab some snacks. She paid and went out to where he was waiting. She climbed inside. "Here goes nothing." She said and sighed. "There is no turning back." She said as they pulled up to the gates of the place. "This is a mental home." She said and Abel nodded. "Leave it to your dad." He said and shook his head. The drove down the long drive. They could see patients and families, there were workers all over. She parked the car in the visitor lot. She sat in the car and took a deep breath. "You sure about this?" He asked and looked at her. She nodded. "Yeah." She said and stepped out of the car. He was right behind her. "Guess that is where we go in." He said and pointed to the office door. She nodded and walked over. "Excuse me?" Lucy said and looked at the woman. She looked at her. "I am here to see my mother." She said and looked at her. "What is her name?" She questioned and looked at the girl. "Um, well, um." She stuttered. "You do know her name right?" The woman asked. Lucy opened her mouth to talk. "Ms. Trager?" A man asked from the door way. "Yes?" She asked confused. "I knew you would come." He said and smiled.

"My name is Mark, I am your mothers care taker." He said and looked at her. "Your uncle was here a few weeks ago, he said he thought you would be stopping by." He said and smiled at her. "Follow me you two." He said and led them down the hall. "What is her name?" Abel asked since Lucy seemed to be speechless. "Her name is Annie." He said and stopped in front of a door. "I will warn you, she tends to get violent." He said and looked at them. "I can't leave you alone here since you are under 18, but I will not interfere." He said and Lucy nodded. He opened the door and Lucy and Abel looked in. "Annie, look who came to see you." He said and looked at them. "Who?" She asked. "This is Lucy." He said and she jumped up. "My baby?" She said and walked over to her. She watched as Annie's hand flew to her mouth, "You came." She said and looked at her. "You look just like him." She said and touched Lucy's hair. "You have his eyes." She said and pointed to her eyes. "You have his same everything." She said and looked at her. "Who is this?" Annie asked and looked at Abel. "My name is Abel Teller Mam." he said and looked at her. "Really, I knew an Abel once, he was taken though." She said and looked at Lucy. "Happy said you would come." She said and hurried and sat down.

"He said that you would." She said and sat down. She watched as Abel touched Lucy's arm. "Don't touch my baby." She yelled jumping up. Abel instantly dropped his hand. "It's ok Annie." Mark said and looked at her. "No, no, he isn't going to touch her." She said and stood up and walked towards the window. "Lucy baby, come here." She said and beckoned her. Lucy hesitated but followed. "Look out this window." She said and pointed out into the yard. "I tired to jump out of this window and you want to know what happened?" She asked and Lucy looked at her. "I flew." She said and grinned. "I flew around and your dad, he was there, he was flying too." She said and laughed. She couldn't stop laughing. "I hate your dad." She said and looked at her. "I hate him." She screamed and Lucy took a step back. Annie grabbed Lucy's arms and started squeezing and shaking her scramming how she hated Tig and Happy and wanted them to die. Mark jumped up and grabbed Annie and yelled for the orderlies. "Wait in the hall." He instructed. Lucy walked out wide eyed.

"I don't believe it." She said and looked at Abel. "Shh." He cooed and pulled her into a hug. Mark walked out and looked at them. "I sedated her." He said and sighed "I am sorry she did that. She is always like that, I won't lie to you. She is not stable." He said and looked. "She usually punches and bites." He said and looked. "I am not going to pretend to ask you to come back, I know you won't." He said and looked at her. "It's going to be for the best that you do not return. It was too much seeing you, and she doesn't need that in her life." He said and sighed. "I am sorry Lucy, that is your mother, she isn't what you expected?" He asked and looked at them. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "No, she was nothing like I thought." "I am sorry." He said and looked at her. She shook her head and turned towards the exit. "Thank you." She said as she walked past the woman in the office. Abel was right behind her. She walked over to the car and got in. She looked at Abel and started to cry. "What went wrong?" She whispered. "That is not the person that wrote those letters." She said and looked at him. He nodded. "I really don't think she knew how to write." Abel said and sighed. "Why did she want to hurt me?" Lucy whispered. "I don't know baby." He said and held her. "Come on Luce, let's go home." He said and she nodded. "Ok." She said and sighed. "Dad, he is going to be mad isn't he?" She asked and looked at him. "I don't know." He said and handed her his phone, "Call him" he said and she sighed.

"Ok." She said and sat there in the parking lot and dialed his number. He picked up. "Hello?" She said _"Lucy?" _"Hi daddy," _"Where are you? Are you ok? I am sorry baby, I didn't mean to keep that from you, when you get home, I would love to talk to you."_ "I am ok daddy, I saw mom. She isn't want I thought. There is something wrong. She was so violent." _"Did she hurt you?"_ "Kind of." There was a long pause before Tig spoke again. _"When you get home, we will sit down, Happy and I talked about this, we will tell you everything."_ "Thank you daddy, but I don't know when I will be home." _"What do you mean?"_ "I am not ready to come home yet, Abel is keeping me safe, I will call you tomorrow, I love you daddy." With that Lucy hung up the phone. She whipped the tears from her eyes. "You up for a visit to the beach, it's only an hour and half away?" She questioned. "We don't have swim suits." He said and she looked at him. "So, we buy them." She said and looked at him. "Ok baby, if that is what you want." He said and looked at her. "You ok?" He asked gently. Shaking her head she drove towards the beach. He knew she wasn't ok, he just needed to wait for her to come to him.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy. Thank You so much for all the reviews and add's you guys are awesome! Please Review and Please Enjoy! (I still would love 5 reviews for a new chapter)

* * *

Tig paced back and forth, he was a mess. "Stop it!" Jax snapped walking into his house, "You are making me dizzy." He said. "You're not the least bit worried about you _son_?" Tig asked looking at the younger man. "No, he is smart and level headed." Jax said and looked at Tig, "Just like your daughter." He sighed and sat down and watched Tig pace. "Happy called some Nomads, and he is on his way with Chibs to find them." He said and sighed loudly. "If you wouldn't of kept this from her, she wouldn't of left." "You don't think I know that?" Tig snapped and turned and walked to the small window above the sink. "I gave her everything she ever wanted, I gave her everything and this is how she repays me?" He yelled slamming his fists against the sink. "What do you expect, she is your child." Jax answered. "That is right, she is my child. Annie gave up her rights as a parent long ago." He said and sighed. "Well, maybe you need sit her down and tell her the truth!" Jax said and looked down at the table.

"Oh, yeah, hi Lucy, your mother is a psycho bitch, who tried to off me, failed, Happy is her biological brother, and he was too much of a pussy to kill his own sister, and when I tried too, I failed, and then she snapped so we locked her away." He said and looked at Jax and narrowed his eyes. "That was a messed up year. I didn't love her, I sure as hell didn't want her to stick me with a fucking kid, and look, I raised someone who hates me." He said and ran his fingers over his face. "Lucy fucking hates me." He said and shook his head. "Listen man, you two need to work this out, no questions about this." He sighed and looked across the room at him. "You did love her, you just didn't know what she was like until it was too late." "No, I got her pregnant because I was too drunk to use a condom, after all these years, I love my daughter, I love her more than I thought possible, but Abel doesn't hate you, Abel loves you, Lucy, she hates me." He said and looked like he wanted to cry. "This is why I hate kids." Tig said and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Lucy is just like you, she looks like you, she has a temper like you, she is strong, defiant, and she protects what she loves." Jax said and looked over at him. "She has a good head on her shoulders, she was curious, if Abel wanted to meet Wendy, I would let her, no question in my mind." He said and looked over at the old man. "I know, I just, I am terrified she will hate me when she hears the whole story." He said and shook his head. "Man, I don't even know the whole story, you, Happy, and Clay are the only ones who know about it. I didn't even care, I don't even want to know, nothing matter right now, all that matters is she clears her head, comes back, and it's over. Period." Jax said and looked at Tig. "Plus, if she gets pregnant, I will not let you kill my kid." Jax laughed and Tig cracked a smile. "You wouldn't know it was me." He said and took a long swig of his beer. Jax shook his head and stood up. "If you need anything, call, if not, I will see you at church tomorrow." With that, Jax stood up and walked to the door. "Later." Tig nodded and watched as he left. He needed a lot of liquor to make it though tonight.

"Abel!" Lucy laughed, they made it to the beach. They were shopping for a bathing suit. Lucy charged a large hotel room to her dad's credit card and was going to charge both swim suits. "You look fine Luce." He sighed, this was the tenth swim suit she tried on. "You don't like it?" She questioned. It was a small smile. She had on white strapless trikini. "You look good, very good, I love it." He said and smiled. She nodded. "Good." She said and grabbed a pair of shorts off the rack and pulled them on over the suit. "I'm gonna get these too, go put your trunks on and give me tag, I will pay." She said and walked towards the checkout. He pulled the tag off and handed it to her and walked into the dressing room. She paid and walked outside and waited.

"Ready?" He asked walking out. He had on his trucks, tank top, cut, and riding boots. "Oh my god, you look like such a loser." She said and laughed. "Shut up." He said and laughed with her. They walked down the boardwalk looking for lunch. "Let's get ice cream." She said and laughed. He nodded as they got their ice cream. Walking down the boardwalk towards the end, Abel stopped and looked at her. "Luce, we do have to go back soon." He said and sighed. "I know." She said and looked at him. "I don't like this." She said and groaned. "What don't you like?" He stopped and looked at her. She shook her head and licked her ice cream. "Come on Luce, talk to me." He said looking at her. "It's nothing." She said and smiled. He nodded and walked over to where she was standing. He took her in his arms and wrapped them around her. "We," He whispered in her ear. "We are going to be ok." He said and kissed her on the head.

Happy road his bike fast. He didn't know where to being looking for them. He knew Lucy was out to piss Tig off, and he knew that Koz was a sure fire way to piss him off, but he didn't think she would sink that low. He was going to bring her back to Charming if it was the last thing he did. He stopped along the road and took out his phone, he sent Abel a text. _Where the fuck are you two?_ He shoved the phone back inside his pocket and was going to wait for him to text him back, he started the bike and he left.

"Don't you dare!" Lucy yelled as she was floating in the ocean with Abel. "Come one." He laughed and dunked her under the water. "You are such an asshole!" She said and laughed. He smiled at her and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. "We have come a long way." He said and looked at her. "I know." She sighed and looked up at him.

"When did you realized that you wanted me?" She asked and looked at him. "When you walked down the stairs in you PJ's and your hair was sticking up and wild, you walked into the kitchen and I just about shit." He laughed and she smiled. "I like you best that way." He said and smiled. "Then you started staying over, and you would stay with me, and we would talk about everything, and I wanted to kiss you and I was terrified to." He said and smiled at her. "I wanted nothing more than to pull you into my arms and kiss you." She laughed when he said that. "Then we kissed, and I never wanted to stop." He smiled. "I loved fighting off those boys, didn't know it was me you were holding off for." He smirked and looked at her. "Not that I am complaining." She giggled and kissed him. "Well, I told you, now you have to tell me." He said and she turned bright red.

"I knew when we were young, you were everything to me." She said and looked at him. "I knew you were going to be a heart breaker. Then you realized you can have all these girls, and I watched you whore around, and you loved the attention, and I just sat back and watched. Then I snuck into your window and I knew that I wanted you, I knew that you were what I was waiting for." She smiled and looked at him. "You know, I remember when we were kids, nothing mattered but what toy I got, and what toy you did, and we would sit for hours at Gemma's and listen to her talk to us, your dad would read us stories, my dad would make us laugh, nothing mattered," She said and looked at him in the eye. "I wasn't ready to grow up, it hit me hard, and I realized that night we both got drunk that it didn't matter, I wasn't going to get candles and rose petals, and I was all of a sudden ok with that." She smiled and pressed her lips to his hard.

Abel floated back towards the shore, when his feet touched the sand he carried Lucy out of the water. She smiled as he carried her up onto the sand. He set her down on the blanket and kissed her hard. He pushed he back down and climbed on top of her. "You have no idea how hard I fell for you." He said and looked at her. She blushed and looked at him. "As hard as I fell for you." She laughed. He looked at her and sighed. "When we go back, I don't give a fuck what your dad says. You. Are. Mine." He said and looked at her. She smiled and pressed her lips to his. He pulled her close to her and rolled off her. They laid there talking quietly to each other. Fingers intertwined, as he held her tight.

Abel looked around as Lucy slept in his arms. He saw Happy, Chibs and a few Nomads watching them from the boardwalk. He wasn't sure if he should wake her or if he should pretend he didn't see them. He took his free hand and grabbed his phone from the other side of the towel. He put the phone in front of his face and texted Happy. _The show to your liking?_ He smirked at himself. He knew that he isn't going to like that. He wasn't afraid of Happy. He grew up around him. He has seen the many sides of him. _Took you long enough to notice us, wake her up, get your asses over here NOW!_ Abel rolled his eyes. Lucy was going to be pissed. **We should of went to Tacoma** he thought to himself. "Luce, wake up love." He said and ran his hands down her sides. "What?" She mumbled. "Come on, they found us." He said and she shot up. "What?" She gasped. "I fucking can't believe my dad." She snapped and stood up. She grabbed the towel and looked at him. "Why are you so relaxed, did you tell them?" She asked and looked at him. He laughed shaking his head. "No, but your about as easy to read as a Dr. Seuss book." He shook his head at her. "Come on." He said and looked at her. "Be nice."

Lucy walked slowly up towards where they were sitting eating. She walked over to them and stood in front of Happy. "You follow me?" She asked and looked at him. He snorted. "Maybe I just wanted to work on my tan." He said and eyed what she was wearing. "That's new." He said and she nodded her head. "Just bought it, and No, I am not leaving yet." She said and he nodded. "Didn't ask you to leave Luce," He said looked at her. "Then why did you call the god damn Nomads to come find me?" She questioned looking at him. "Because there is shit going on that you don't know about, and we are trying to keep you safe." He said and looked at her. "Abel, where is your gun?" He asked and Abel held up Lucy's bag. Happy nodded, **Smart kid** he thought and looked at Lucy. "You won't even know we are here." He said and she stomped her foot down on the wooden boardwalk. "Abel, do something." she said and turned and walked towards the hotel. "The shit you gonna do prospect?" Happy smirked and looked at him. Abel swallowed hard. He was not in a good situation.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy. Please ENJOY and REVIEW!  
**

Abel glanced back at where Lucy stomped towards the hotel. "What do you want me to do?" He questioned looking from Happy to Chibs. "She doesn't want to go back yet, she is all messed up." He said and tapped his head. "What do you mean?" Happy questioned lighting a cigarette. "I don't know, she started to say why, but changed her mind." He said and shrugged. "Better figure it out fast." He said and looked at him. Abel nodded he was right after all. "You two looked comfortable lad." Chibs said and grinned. Abel shook his head and turned around. "I take it you guys aren't leaving?" He said and turned back to Happy. "Nope," He said and blew smoke into the air.

"We are staying up there," Abel said and pointed towards the hotel. "I know." Happy nodded. Abel sighed, he felt like he was being torn in two. He wanted to be with Lucy, she was becoming everything to him, but he knew that he had to stay loyal to the club. "What's wrong?" Happy asked when he saw Abel's face twist in confusion. "Nothing." He shrugged and walked away.

Abel walked towards the hotel. He entered into the lobby. Looking around he noticed Lucy sitting around the indoor pool. He walked into the room and looked at her. "Hi babe." She looked over and smiled. "Hi." "I talked to them, they aren't going to leave, but doesn't mean that we can't enjoy our time." He said and looked at her. She smiled and nodded. "I need liquor." She said and shook her head. "Well, I bet we can find some." He said and laughed. She smiled and looked as he stretched his hand out to her. She took his hand as he helped her up. He led her up to the room and shut the door locking it behind him. She walked over and opened the door to the balcony. Walking on the balcony she looked down, Happy waved at her. Rolling her eyes she flipped him off.

"So, did you handle him?" She asked and looked at his face. "Sure." He said and flopped back on the bed. Lucy looked at him. "You chickened out!" She said and looked at him. "No, I didn't chicken out, he's worried about you, everyone is." He said and looked up and where she stood. Her hands on her hips, she shook her head. "Why?" She questioned him. "Because you kind of snapped, walked out of the club house, told us off, and got in your car and left." He said looking at her. She ran her hands over her face and looked at him. "Are you guys afraid I am going crazy like my mother?" She asked and Abel sat up quickly. "Oh god no." He said quickly. She looked at him, and felt a tear slip down her face. "I am not crazy, god, I can only imagine how that conversation will go." She said and shook her head. Abel reached out for her and took her in his arms. "Stop, come on, no one thinks that." He said and shook his head. "Why don't you get a bath, something, and I am going to pay off Chibs to get us some liquor." He said and kissed her cheek. She nodded and watched as he took his phone out and started to text. After he sent the text he tossed the phone onto the bed.

Abel walked out of the room and out to where he was meeting with Happy and Chibs. "Someone better tell me something here." He said and looked at Happy. "Why?" He questioned and looked at Abel. "Lucy thinks we all think she is nuts." He said and shook his head. "I am never going to get her to go back." He said and sighed. "We don't, let me go talk to her." Happy said and took a few steps towards the hotel. "No, don't you dare, all she wants is to get drunk." He said and Happy started laughing. "So you want us to buy you liquor?" Chibs said and smirked. "Yes, and then tomorrow we are going back to Charming." He said and looked at the two men. "Fine." Happy mumbled. "We will go get it and meet you out at her car." He said and turned and walked away. Chibs stopped and looked at Abel. "Listen, you get her back to her father, they have a lot to talk about, Tig is a mess." He said and Abel nodded, "Figured that much." He said and turned and walked towards the hotel.

Lucy stood in the shower. She thought back to everything that happened. She remembered when she was taken, how afraid she was, how all she wanted was her daddy. She remembered when she first woke up and saw him how she cried and just wanted to be held. Abel was there though everything, and he loved her, or he was really good at pretending he did. She thought about when she was little. She remembered how many times everyone would tall her she was just like her father, now she didn't want to be anything like him.

"_I want this, please, please," Fifteen Lucy begged her dad to buy her a corset she found online. She loved it, everyone was wearing them, they would look so nice, and she had the perfect picture of how hot should would look wearing it. "No!" Tig yelled for the fifth time. "Please daddy, everyone at school has them." Lucy was getting sick of playing this game, she wanted it, and she wasn't used to hearing him tell her no. "If you loved me you will buy me it." She said and turned in the chair and looked at him. "Well, I guess I don't love you, because there is no way in hell that I am getting you that." He snapped and looked at her. She stood up and looked at him. She was used to going toe to toe with him, just not losing to him. "You don't love me, do you?" She asked and looked at him. "You know god damn well that I do love you." He said and looked at her. "You don't, you know, if you did, you would get me this!" She said and looked at him, she was getting angry. "You are awful!" She screamed and stormed up to her room. "You are just like your mother!" He yelled up at her. "Thank you!" She said and slammed the door to her room. _

"Oh my god." She said and her eyes widened. "He thinks I am just like her." She shook her head and stepped out of the shower. "This is so stupid." Lucy walked out into the room and saw Abel left his phone on the bed. She picked it up and walked back into the bathroom with it. She dialed her dad's phone number. She waited for him to answer. "What?" He said into the phone. He sounded rough, angry, and kind of drunk. "Daddy?" She asked quietly. "Lucy, you call to tell me how much you hate me?" He said into the phone. Lucy was shocked. "I don't hate you, you're my daddy, I love you." She said and was on the verge of tears. "Then why are you shacked up somewhere with fucking Abel Teller, instead of here with me?" He said into the phone. She felt the tears in her eyes. "Dad, stop, I just, I wanted to ask you something," She said and he laughed. "You want to asked me what?" Lucy was heart broken by his behaviors. "I wanted to know if you really thought that I was just like her." She said and a tear slipped down her face. "Like who?" He asked and she sighed into the phone. "Mom." He let a loud laugh escape him,

"No, you are nothing like her Lucy, and you fucking know it, you saw her, are you some unstable bitch?" He said and she gasped. "You know what, we can have this conversation when you are sober." She said and went to hang up. "Wait, listen and listen good little girl." He said and she stopped and put the phone up to her ear. "What?" She snapped. "You are nothing like that bitch, you are a good kid, confused, but a good kid, my kid, and you better get your pretty ass home, before I come find you!" He yelled and she gasped. "Dad, listen to me, I don't know if you are being serious or if it's the alcohol. Dad, I need you right now, pleases." She said into the phone. She was begging, hopeful, something, she wanted anything. "Lucy, I have never been so serious." He said with a sigh. "I love you baby girl, you are my everything, my absolute world. You made me a better person, I love you so much. I love you so so much Lucy." He said and it sounded like he was about to cry. "Daddy, I am so sorry, I don't want to fight with you." "Listen, you take as much time as you need to clear that pretty little head of yours, but stay with Abel, and Happy and Chibs will be around if you need them, and call me tomorrow ok?" He said and she sniffled, "Ok daddy, I love you bye." She said and didn't let him answer and hung up the phone.

Lucy looked at the phone for a long time. She hated herself. She knew that she wasn't anything like that psycho in the insane asylum. She knew that she was so far from her. He father raised her right, and she needed to remember that. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked into the room. Abel still wasn't back yet. She dropped the towel on the floor and pulled on Abel's over sized tee. She walked out to the balcony and sat on a chair. She watched the sun set out side. She didn't see Abel or any of the guys. She was confused. She thought for sure that they were going to be watching her. "What is going on?" She said quietly. She heard the hotel room door shut and stood up expecting to see Abel. She opened the balcony door and gasped. "Who are you?" She stuttered out looking at the person in front of her.

"You don't remember me?" He asked and laughed. She looked at him. He looked familiar, but she didn't know who he was. "How did you get in here?" She asked and stepped towards the balcony. "Simple really." He said and shook his head. Her eyes darted to the bag Abel had his gun in. The bag was sitting on a chair that was right next to him. "Abel is going to be back soon, I don't know who you are but you should leave." She said keeping as calm as possible. "No, I think I am going to stay." He said and laughed. "Who are you?" She repeated. "Names Jay." he said and she looked up at him. "I don't know you, I don't know what you want, but I don't have any money, or anything worth much." She said and looked at him. He laughed again. "You are stupid." He said and took a step towards her. "Leave." She said more firmly. He started to laugh again. "Seriously, you really don't remember me?" He asked and looked at her. "Seriously, I don't know who you are." She said again. Her back was pressed against the glass on the sliding glass door.

"Are you afraid?" He asked and looked at her. She nodded. She didn't know who this person was. She didn't remember for the life of her meeting a Jay… "Oh my god, I remember you." She said and gasped. "You are dating Ellie!" She said shocked. He started to laugh. "Oh my god! Maybe you aren't as dumb as her." He said and looked at Lucy. "What do you want?" She asked and looked at him. "Not much," He said and sat back on the bed. "Then I am leaving." she said simply. She went to walk past him, she knew that it was stupid to do. He grabbed her and wrestled her down to the floor. "Get off me!" She yelled squirming around. "Scream all you want, Abel won't be back anytime soon." He said laughing. "What do you want?" She questioned. "I want you to do me a favor." He said and pressed his hands around her neck. She gasped and started squirming around. "Stop!" She choked out. "Listen and listen well." He hissed bringing his lips to her ear.

"You need to tell your father he fucked with the wrong people." He said and squeezed her neck tighter. "You need to make sure that he understands that he really fucked up." Lucy started to see black dots in front of her eyes. "Tell him if he wants me, think nice and hard, and he will find me." He said and lifted her head off the carpet. "Tell him that we will get even." He said and slammed her head down. Lucy's ears were ringing. She was choking. She felt like she was floating. His grip lessened and she gasped. She was choking and gasping for breath. "Tell you little boyfriend, tell him Kenny said hi." He said and stood up and walked out of the door. He didn't bother to shut it and Lucy couldn't move. She was in shock. She sat on the floor for a minute and shot up. She stood up fast, she lost all concept of what was going on and fell to the ground, she was so dizzy she felt like she was going to vomit.

She laid on the floor and felt around with her arm for the phone on the bed. She felt it and grabbed it. She took it and dialed Happy's number. She figured that Abel was with him, or he was close to where she was. "Lucy?" He said as soon as he answered. "Help!" She yelled into the phone her breathing coming out ragged. "Where are you, what happened?" He questioned his rough voice full of worry. "Where is Abel?" She said she was fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "Right here!" Happy said and shoved the phone over at Abel. "What happened?" He questioned into the phone. "You need to come up to the room, please hurry." She whimpered. "Ok, I am coming now, Happy and Chibs are coming too." He said hung up the phone. Lucy slowly sat up. She was shaking and breathing hard. "Why the fuck does everyone want to hurt me?" She muttered and looked around. She found her breathing slowing down and she started to shake harder. She heard heavy foot steps coming down the hall and saw Abel, "What happened?" He said rushing over to her. He sank to the floor and touched her face. "Shit, look at your neck!" He said and tilted her head back.

Happy was next to kneel down. "The fuck happened?" He snapped at her. "I don't know, it was so out there." She said and shook her head. "You're shaking like a leaf." Chibs pointed out as Abel helped her up and sat her on the bed. "Jay." She said and Abel looked at her. "Who?" He questioned and she looked at him. "Jay, Ellie's boyfriend. He came in here, he did this, and he said to tell you Kenny said hi, and that dad messed with the wrong people and if he needs to find him he will know where to look. All he has to do is think." She said and looked at Abel. "How did he get in here?" She whispered as Chibs looked at her neck. "Beats the shit out of me Lucy, Fuck, I am so sorry." He said and shook his head. "Did he do anything else to you?" Happy asked and looked at her. "No, why the hell does everyone want to hurt me, seriously." She said and looked at them. "I don't know, I don't even know who the fuck your dad could of pissed off this badly." Happy said and shook his head. "Maybe you should come back home, and then we can figure this out?" He said and looked at her. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, good idea." She said and she nodded.

Abel helped her stand up and walked her into the bathroom. The suitcase was sitting open on the bathroom floor an he grabbed her a set of clothes and he helped her get dressed. "You know, nothing is going to hurt you again." He said and kissed her gently. "I promise." He sighed and she nodded. "I promised you, nothing is going to hurt you." He said again and she kissed him. "I hope you are right." She said and looked down. "It's ok to cry." He said when he saw her eyes. She nodded and let the tears fall. He held her as the fell to the floor and he sat there and let her cry. Happy made some calls and Chibs stood at the door. It was time to get even, and this time, no one was going to sneak away from them.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy, please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Tig hung up the phone he was pissed. He wanted to kill Abel for leaving Lucy. He sat at the club house shaking he was so angry. "Calm down man, she is fine." Bobby said and placed his hand on Tig's shoulder. "Don't fucking say that until she is here, you didn't just have to talk that down, don't even fucking say that!" Tig snapped and stormed off towards the door. He was getting more and more pissed off by each passing second. After he received that phone call from Abel telling him what happened. He sobered up quick.

Clay stopped him at the door to the club house he was standing there with Gemma. "Not you two." He said and shook his head. "I don't even know what to say about this." Clay said and looked at him. "Maybe you should start by telling me why she isn't dead, and then explain to me who the fuck that other guy is." Clay said and looked at Tig. Tig shook his head. "I don't know who that guy is man, as for Annie, you know why." He said and Clay shook his head. He led Tig over to the sofa and sat next to him. "I told you to do away with her!" He snapped and looked at him. "She was pregnant with my child!" Tig said and looked at him. "And looked where it got you!" Clay yelled and looked at him. Tig was having trouble making words come out of his mouth. Clay rendered his speechless. "She fucked this whole club over and you know it. We knew that at some point this was going to blow back on us, shit and now I hear that Happy was actually visiting her in that place?" He asked and looked at Tig.

"Calm down Clay, this isn't your problem any more." Tig said and shook his head. "I should of killed her when she did what she did, shit, if Lucy didn't look just like me, I would swear she was his kid after all." Tig said shaking his head. "I didn't expect Happy to finally grow a heart, that isn't my fault." He said and was shaking with anger. "This entire situation is messed up, Lucy grew up believing she was dead, and she was just fine like that. She had everyone in the club wrapped around her finger and no one questioned it." He yelled and stood up. "You haven't been around for years, and all of a sudden you want to run things, not going to happen old man." Tig said and stormed towards his dorm. Slamming the door shut he sank down onto his bed. He ran his hands over his face he remembered the day he decided that she was going to die.

_Tig ducked as a plate flew at his head. "I hate you!" She screamed, he just arrived home for a run that lasted almost two weeks. "You always leave me!" She screamed as another plate flew to the left of his head. "You are disgusting!" A cup hit him in the arm. "I hope you choke on your pride!" A fork came inches from his eye. He dashed and grabbed her. "Stop it!" He said and held her down, she was almost ready to go into labor, she was eight months pregnant. "You are the one that shacked up with every single man around here you stupid slut." He said and held her arms down so she couldn't hurt him anymore. "You disserve to be cheated on, I hope this baby isn't even yours, you don't ever disserve to be happy!" She screamed and spat in his face. He stood up and walked away. He didn't need to be around her right now or he will kill her. _

"_What is wrong Tigger?" She said and laughed like a maniac. "You going to hurt me?" She was laughing so hard. "You going to kill me and __**your**__ child?" She said and stood in front of him. "Thought that it wasn't mine." He said and looked at her trying to clam his breathing. "I hope it isn't." She said and slapped him across the face. "You are such a pussy!" She said and laughed even harder. "Anyone would of killed their Old Lady if they caught her fucking their friend." She said and looked at him grinning. "Shame you aren't my Old Lady and he isn't my friend." He said and turned to walk away. "I hope it's Kozik's baby!" She screamed her voice high pitched and it made him want to scratch out his eyes. Tig shook his head. He was done with this bitch. He wanted to kill Happy for introducing them, he made up his mind he will kill her if that baby isn't his. _

Tig sighed, he hated Annie, hated her with a passion that he couldn't even explain. She was a lying, cheating crow eater. Tig just was pulled into the her life because she thought she would visit her brother after his mother died. Tig thought she was ok, she seemed like a nice enough girl. She wasn't a beauty queen, but she was one of his brothers sister, and she was smiting with him. Who was he to deny her. Biggest mistake of his life, was listening to the whole "I'm on the pill." After all the years he has been fucking girls, after all the shit he was seen go wrong with his brothers, Tig never thought that it would happen to him. Took him by surprise and he was in shock. Then when she showed up four months later, claiming he got her pregnant, and he was the only one she was ever with, Gemma made him accept that as truth, even though everyone, even Happy told him it wasn't true.

There is no way that he can stop it from going on anymore. There was no way that he can protect his little girl. He was a failure as a father. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and attempted to retrieve a picture. He pulled out a picture of Lucy, the picture that was taken when she was born. He knew the instant he laid eyes on the little girl that she was his. There was no doubt.

_Tig stood there in the waiting room. He didn't pace like the other men, he didn't looked excited and proud, and he didn't have a family there waiting with him. He hadn't told anyone about it yet. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his back pocket and realized that it was Clay. "Where are you at man?" Clay asked into the phone. "Hospital." Tig said wishing that he didn't owe an explanation. "She having the baby?" Clay asked and sighed. He knew that Tig needed support right now, because Tig wouldn't admit it, but Clay knew he was excited about being a dad again. He knew that Tig wanted to do this right. "Me and Gemma are going to be there soon, sit tight man." Clay said and Tig sighed. "Been here five hours, not going anywhere." Tig didn't wait for Clay to respond, he just hung up the phone. _

_A nurse walked out and over to him. "Mr. Trager?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled. "Congratulation, you daughter is healthy, she was born small, she only weights five pounds, she has been taken to the nursery if you would like to see her." The nurse said and he nodded. He followed her back and stood at the window. "She doesn't have a name yet." The nurse said and opened the door and walked in. She walked over to the little baby wrapped in the pink blanket and picked her up. Tig stood there and took a deep breath as she held up the baby in front of the glass. He felt tears in his eyes, there was doubt this little girl was his, jet black hair, ice blue eyes, she had his lips, and nose. That was defiantly his baby. His daughter, his sperm mustn't be able to produce men. Shaking his head and wiping his eyes, he looked through the glass at her and took a step back, when he stepped back he ran into someone he turned fast to see Happy standing there with Clay and Gemma, and for some reason Kozik. "The fuck you doing here?" He said and looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "Wanted to see if it was my kid." He said and shrugged. "Guess not." Kozik turned and looked at Happy, "Congrats on your niece." He said and walked away. "Tigger, she needs a name." Gemma smiled and looked at him. "Lucy, just Lucy." He said and turned and walked out pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. _

Tig stood from the bed and walked back into the club house. "Are they back?" He questioned and looked around. He saw Chibs and he saw Happy, but he didn't see Lucy or Abel. "Where are they?" He said and looked at the two men. "Took Lucy home, thought that is where you were." Happy said and watched as Tig rushed out of the door. Happy turned and looked at Clay. "I can honestly say this," He said and Clay raised his eye brows. "This isn't Annie, I know that." Happy sighed and stood up and looked at Jax who stood near Clay. "That's why I have been going there so much, making sure she isn't getting the visitors, but, she hasn't been, no one." Jax nodded. "There is more to this, everything is getting really weird right now." Jax said and Happy nodded. "Agreed."

Tig drove his bike as fast as he could until he pulled into the drive way. He was still relatively drunk, but not enough to impair his father instincts. "Lucy?" he yelled walking into the house. Abel's head popped our from the living room and was waving for him to quiet down. Tig stood there shocked, and found himself actually listening. "She's asleep." Abel said quietly and walked up to him. "I am sorry I wasn't there, won't happen again." He said and placed his hand on Tig's shoulder. Tig swallowed every ounce of pride he had and looked at Abel. "Thank you." He choked out. Abel's mouth dropped in shock and dismay. "Come again?" Abel muttered. "Thank you for being there for here, when I couldn't be." He said and Abel nodded. "That's was no problem. You know I would do anything for her." Abel said and Tig shrugged. "That is what worried me." Tig muttered and walked towards the living room where Lucy was sound asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own LUCY, please Enjoy and Review.

* * *

Tig walked silently into the living room. He stopped when he saw Lucy asleep on the chair. She was curled into a ball and covered with her comforter. "My mom gave her a sleeping pill." Abel said and Tig turned and looked at him. "Why?" He asked confused why they were pumping her with pills. "Cause she was hysterical the whole way home." Abel said and shook his head. "She is really freaked out." He looked at Tig and watched as he ran his fingers over her face. "We are going to figure this out." Tig said and looked at Abel. "I know." He said and shook his head. "Trust me." Tig ran his fingers over the bruises on her neck. "He hurt my little girl." Tig said and shook his head. "It is my fault." Abel said and looked at Tig. "I want to blame you, I want nothing more than to hate you, but it isn't your fault." He said and looked at Abel. "Shit, you have done a far better job than I have." He said and watched as Abel sunk to the floor.

"No, because of me, she was hurt, she was bruised, and he could of choked her to death." Abel said and shook his head. Tig turned and looked at the young man. He didn't want to admit anything right now, but he knew that if anyone would keep her safe it was Abel. "What?" Abel asked when he saw the way Tig was looking at him. "Nothing. Go home and get some sleep." He said and Abel snorted. "I can't." He said and watched as Tig raised his eyebrows. "What you mean?" He questioned. "They kicked me out." Abel said and shrugged. "You have got to be kidding me?" Tig laughed. "Naw, they figured since I wanted the club life so badly, I can live at the club house." He said and grinned. "Makes things easier." Abel said and looked at Tig.

Tig shook his head. He didn't want to say what he was about to say, but all things considered he knew that it was safer to have them here, where he was aware of what was going on, than them messing around in the club house. "Come on." Tig said and stood up. Abel looked at him funny but nodded. "What?" He said and followed him up towards Lucy's room. "What happened in here?" He questioned when he saw the mess it was in. "She didn't get her own way, you know how Lucy is." Tig said and stepped into her room. "Clean this shit up." He said and looked at Abel. "Why?" He asked looking at Tig. He didn't want to be here working, that wasn't why he was there. "If you plan on staying in this house, you will clean up this room." He said and Abel looked at him. "Staying here?" He questioned confused. "Yes." He said and turned to walk away.

Tig walked down stairs and left Abel to work. He didn't know what made him decide to do this, and he knew deep this was for the best. If Abel moved into the club house he knew that it would break Lucy's heart seeing him surrounded by those other women. He knew that she was too sensitive right now to allow other's to be around him like that. "This is new." Tig whipped around and looked at Clay. He was pointing to where Lucy was sleeping and Abel was upstairs cleaning. "You know we wouldn't of let him end up there." Clay said and sat on the sofa on the other side of the room. "I know, but I think this is best right now." He said and looked at him. "You really think that?" He questioned and Clay shrugged. "You know, we all knew that you were losing it." He laughed and pointed to the patch on his vest. "You sure you can still do your job?" He questioned and Tig sat there silent for a while. "Until Abel is patched in." He said and nodded. Clay looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I am getting too old to do this shit," Tig said and looked at where Lucy slept. "Shit, I can't protect my own kid, let alone my brothers." He said and Clay nodded. "I understand." Clay said and sat there and watched Lucy.

"You really going to make him clean all night?" Clay asked and watched Tig grin. "Yep." The two friends shared a laugh. "How long has she been out?" Clay asked about an hour later looking at where she set, sleeping through Abel banging things around upstairs and Tig and Clay watching a rerun football game on TV. "Don't know." He said and shrugged. Clay looked at the clock on the wall and saw how late it was. "Shit, its after two." He said and shook his head. "Abel is getting so pissed." He said with a grin when he hear something else bang. Clay laughed and turned towards the bed room. "What the shit." Abel said and walked out of the bed room. He was carrying a large black garbage bag and dragging it down the hall. "You finally done?" Tig asked and watched and he hauled the bag out the front door. "Yes." He said and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He sat on the floor next to the chair Lucy slept on. "Mom said the pills will make her sleep through the night into tomorrow." He said and looked up at his grandfather and Tig. "Shit, never seen anything like it." He said and shook his head.

_Abel checked out of the hotel as Happy walked out to the car with Lucy. "You ok?" He asked and she nodded and just kept her eyes focused on the dash board. "We are going to go in front of you guys." He said and she nodded. "You sure you are going to be?" He asked and looked at her. She nodded and watched as Abel walked around to the drivers side and Happy started his bike. Chibs stuck his head in her side of the car and whimpered into her ear and gently kissed her cheek. Abel looked at her. "Talk to me. Anything, please." He said and looked at her. "I am just hurting." She said and he nodded. "I understand." He said and looked at her. _

"_Abel." She wined and he looked at her as he pulled onto the highway. The second their eyes met she finally lost it. She was hysterical. Abel watched her helplessly as tears streamed down her face and she gasped for breath. "Please don't cry, you are ok." He said and that just sent her to cry over head. "H-h-h-h-h-eeee hurt me." She said and he looked at her. "I know he did, but you are safe with me." Abel said and placed his hand on her leg. "Don't touch me." She screamed and started to cry even harder. "Ok, I am sorry." He said and looked at the road. She unbuckled her seat belt and climbed into the back of the car. She laid across the seat and pulled her legs to her chest and just cried. Abel grabbed his phone from the dashboard and called his mom. He explained to his mom what happened and the way she was acting and she agreed that she needed to sleep. Tara wanted to get Tig's permission but at this point, she didn't care. She met Abel at Lucy's house and crushed the pill. She gave Lucy the pill mixed in a cup of water and staid until she finally fell asleep. _

Tig looked down at her. "Get some sleep." He said and looked at Abel. He shrugged. "I am fine." He said. Clay looked at him for a long time before he spoke. "I don't know if I like the way you look at her." He said and Tig nodded. "Doesn't matter though," Tig said and shrugged. "Rather have him than some loser." He said and Clay nodded. "Something like that." Abel looked at them. "You know that I am sitting right here right?" He questioned and looked at them. "Yes." They both said and looked at him. Abel shook his head. Clay stood slowly and looked at them. "Who needs a beer?" He questioned and Abel nodded and so did Tig. Clay grabbed Tig as he walked out, and watched Abel from the kitchen as he moved slowly.

Abel leaned over Lucy's sleeping form. He ran his fingers over her cheek. "I am going to take you to bed." He said quietly and carefully lifted her up. He carried her up the stairs and walked though her door. "I am so sorry." He said and kissed her gently. "You are safe now, I promise." He whispered and walked out of the room down to where Tig sat with Clay. They both turned and watched him walked back down the steps. "You are just like your father." Clay said shaking his head and handed him a beer. He took it and opened it, taking a sip he nodded. "I know." He said and looked at the two of them.

"Listen man, I don't want to impose on you, or even Lucy," He started saying. Tig snorted. "Because sneaking in late at night is the correct thing to do." He said and Abel looked down. "I don't want to disrespect you." Abel said and looked at him in the eye. "What do you want to asked me?" Abel questioned. "What do you mean?" Tig said and Clay looked at him. "Ask what you want, I won't lie to you, you have known me long enough to know that." Abel said and Tig looked him in the eye. "Fine, no holding back." Tig smirked and looked at him. Clay nodded and turned towards the two. "Why Lucy, you have fucked the lowest of lows, what makes you think you are good enough for her?" He questioned him. Abel swallowed and looked at him. "I am not good enough for her, I know that. She mean's so much to me, and when she way in that hospital it finally clicked." He said and looked at him. "Thought you liked her when you fucked her." Tig swallowed, it was hard to speak of Lucy like this. "Naw, that was honestly just sex." He said and braced himself for what was next. "You love her?" Clay said and they both turned and looked at him. Abel sat there and drank half of the bottle in one swig, he thought before answering. "I don't know yet." He said and looked at him, and then Tig. "I know that I am falling hard and honestly, it scares the shit out of me." He said and looked at them. "Good, you should be terrified." Clay said, "He should?" Tig asked and looked at Clay like he lost it. "I was terrified of Gemma for a long time." He laughed and Tig sighed. He was right. "You will not disrespect me in my own house." Tig said and looked at him. "You will respect my daughter, and if you don't, they will be finding chunks of you for the next fifty years." Tig said and stood up.

Abel nodded, that was fair. He looked from Tig to Clay, "Am I going to be sleep on the sofa then?" He asked and looked at them. "Tonight, yes." Tig said and Abel nodded finishing up his beer. "You going home tonight?" He asked and looked at Clay. "Yes." He said and stood up. "I hate driving that damn car." He said and shook his head. He followed Tig and Abel into the kitchen. He said his goodbyes and left. Tig turned and looked at Abel. "Get some sleep. I am not going in to work tomorrow, I will speak to you then." He said and looked at Abel. "Ok, thanks man." He said and walked into the living room and curled up on the sofa. Tig looked at him and for a split second he felt badly. His feet were hanging off the side of it, and he was all uncomfortable. "Fuck." Tig muttered opening the hall closet and grabbing an old blanket. He tossed it at Abel. "Night." He said and walked upstairs leaving Abel stunned.

Lucy blinked sleep out of her eyes. Her eye lids felt like they weighted fifty pounds each. She sat up slowly. She was in her clothes she wore yesterday. She stood up and padded over to the closet. She grabbed clean clothes, she figured she would feel better after a shower. She walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She stood under the water and let it hit her body. She walked into her bed room and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a camie, she giggled when she realized she didn't have on any panties. Shaking her head she walked downstairs. She stopped when she saw Abel asleep on the sofa. She walked into the kitchen and jumped when she saw her dad sitting at the table. He stood when he saw her walk in. She ran over to her and threw her arms around him. "Daddy." she said and felt tears slip out of her eyes. "I love you so much." She said and kissed his cheek. "I am so sorry, I will never do that again, I promise daddy, I promise." She rambled on. He looked at her for a second and pulled away. "I know baby girl. I know." He said and looked at her. "You are safe now Luce, I promise nothing is going to hurt you." He said and held her tight into his chest. "That is what Abel said to me." She mumbled into him. He pushed her away slightly and looked at her. He cracked a smile. "Did he?" He questioned and she looked at him. "I want to say something, about mom." She said and he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Doesn't matter, what she did, or what is wrong, I never want to see her again." Lucy said and looked at him.

Tig smiled and looked at his little girl. "I won't be mad if you want to know more about her." He said and looked at her. "I will tell you want ever you want to know." He said and she frowned. "I don't want to know anything but you love me and you will keep me safe." She said and he smiled and pulled her in for another hug and kissed the top of her head. "I will, there is no one that will stop me." He said and looked at her. "Who cleaned my room?" She questioned and looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked with a small smile. "What did you make him do?" She said shaking her head. Tig smiled, "I told him if he is going to live here, then he is going to work for it." Tig said and watched as the words sunk in. "You are going to let him stay?" She questioned.

Tig saw the way her eyes lit up and he smiled. "Yeah, for now, until he is able to afford his own place." Tig said and she looked thrilled. She jumped up and threw her arms around him. "I am actually so happy he got kicked out." She laughed. "He wasn't kicked out, he is getting what he wanted, but I don't want him there, at the club house, that will break you." Tig said and Lucy looked at him. "You do have a heart." She laughed and walked over to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of juice. "Trail basis." Tig said and she nodded. "Thank you." She squealed and ran into the living room. She pounced on top of Abel. "You're staying!" She said and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled. "I know." He laughed, it came out rough and full of sleep. He opened his eyes and he looked at her. "How are you feeling today?" "I am better, things are looking good huh?" She asked and he smiled. "Yes, finally." He said and smiled. "Finally." Lucy echoed.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- I do not own SOA, I do own Lucy. This chapter may throw some of you off, just go with it, it is VERY important to the rest of the story line.  
Please Enjoy! And Review!

* * *

Abel looked at his dad and his mom across the table. Technically she wasn't even his mother. "You really are kicking me out?" He said slowly and looked at his father. "Not kicking you out sweetie." Tara said and placed her hand on top of his. "Then you are telling me I can't live here anymore, but I can come home whenever?" He said slowly and looked from back and forth from each parent. "It shouldn't be too bad, Clay tells us that Tig is letting you stay with him." Jax said and looked at him. "But you are kicking me out of my own house." Abel said slowly again. It wasn't clicking in his head. He didn't comprehend what was happening. "No, we will go over this one last time." Jax said and looked at Tara.

"You wanted to be in the MC, but, you didn't want to move out, this is a swift kick in the ass to get that ball rolling." He said and Tara nodded. "It isn't that we don't love you, because we sure do." She said and looked at him. "It is just, when the baby comes, she or he will need their own bedroom." She said and looked at him. "So you are kicking me out to have a baby?" Abel asked again. "Well if you put it that way, then yes." Tara said and nodded. "Ok." Abel said and stood up. He walked towards his soon to be old bed room and grabbed his back pack. He started throwing as much clean clothes as he possibly could inside and turned to the wall. He pulled down some pictures of him and Lucy and shoved them inside the bag as well. He flung the backpack over his shoulder and walked down the door. "Listen Abel, you are an adult now, it isn't that we don't love you, but we feel like you need to grow up now." Jax said and looked at him. "Don't you dare forget, if you get Lucy pregnant I will not protect you." Jax said as he watched Abel walk out of the door. Abel climbed on his bike and adjusted the backpack and took off towards his new home. He pulled into the driveway and noticed that Lucy was sitting on the porch looking around confused. "You ok Luce?" He asked walking up to her. "I think my dad has a girl friend." She said slowly. Abel snorted and looked at her. "Yeah, I am sure." He said and shook his head. "This is serious." She said and hit him in the arm. "He doesn't have a girl friend." Abel said and shook his head sitting next to her. "He is cleaning." She said slowly as they turned when Tig carried two black bags outside. "Take those to the trash." He said and looked at her. Tig turned and walked into the house. Abel looked at her. "Oh, um." He stuttered out. "See." She said and stood.

Abel and Lucy walked into the house and Abel couldn't bit his tounge it was too easy. "You clean for little ol' me?" He asked and laughed. Tig stopped and turned and gave him a look. "Fuck you." He snapped. "What are you cleaning for dad?" She asked and looked at him. Tig ran his hands over his face. "Nothing Lucy." He sand and she looked at him. "Come on tell me." She wined and looked at him. He turned and faced her. "Fine." He snapped and looked at her. "You really want to know?" He questioned her and watch as she nodded. "Fucking Child Services were called on me." He said and looked at her. "What?" She said as her jaw hit the floor. He nodded and looked at her. "You have got to be shitting me." She said and looked at him. "No." He said and she sat down. "Who called?" She questioned. "Does it look like I know?" He asked and looked at her. She shrugged and looked at Abel. "Fuck!" She yelled and stood up. "Lucy, don't worry, they ain't gonna take you." He said and she sighed.

Abel looked at Tig. "What do you need done?" He asked and set his bag on the stairs. "Take your shit to her room, put it in her closet." He said and Abel nodded. "Who all knows?" She asked and looked at him. "Just me." He said and looked at her. "You need to make some calls dad." She said and walked over to him. "What are we expecting them?" She asked and he sighed. "I was told today or tomorrow." He said and she nodded. "I am going to call Juice." She said he nodded and she walked up to him. "I need my phone." She said and he pointed to the sink. She picked the phone up and called him. She explained what was going on and that they were blindsided by it and to find out what he can. She called Gemma next. She figured she would calm her dad down. "Gemma is coming over." She said and watched as he scrubbed the floor. "Dad, seriously, the house is spotless." She said and placed her hand on his arm. He nodded and looked at her. "If those bruises would go away, I wouldn't be so worried." He said and she sighed. She nodded. "I turn eighteen in a month, they won't take me." She said looking at him. He looked terrified. "You turn eighteen in like six months." He snapped at her. She frowned. "Ok, well, you know what?" She said and rolled her eyes. "This is going to be just fine." She said and she walked up to her room.

She sat on the bed and watched as Abel shoved his clothes in the drawers she cleaned out for him. "They can't know you are living here." She said and he nodded. "I know." He said and kissed her. "Don't worry babe." He said and she nodded. "I can't believe that someone would do this." She said and looked at him. "I went over seventeen years with no trouble." She said and looked at him. "So much for things looking up." He muttered and she nodded. "Lucy, she's here." He yelled and Lucy jumped up and ran down stairs. Abel followed and went out the door as the woman was about to knock. "Bye Lucy, see yah Tig." He yelled and walked to his bike. He was about to get on it and leave when Gemma pulled behind him. "We gotta leave." He said walking over to her window. She nodded, she didn't like this one bit.

"Mr. Trager." The woman said and looked at him. He nodded and moved for her to come in. "Lucy I assume?" She questioned and looked at her. Lucy nodded and looked at the woman. She was old and fat, she didn't look very nice. "My name is Aimee Stan." She said and looked at her and Tig. "Please come sit down." Tig said and moved aside for her to sit at the table. "Let's skip the small talk." Aimee said and looked at her. "What would you like to talk about?" Tig questioned her. "I want to talk about what exactly, well," The woman stuttered under Tig's gaze. "First I need to ask Lucy some questions." She composed herself and looked at Lucy, "Mr. Trager, you will need to step outside." She said and Tig looked at her. "I ain't fucking stupid, I know that my daughter is a minor, you can't speak to her without my permission." He snapped and looked at her. "Dad, don't make this worse." Lucy pleaded. "Fine." He said and pulled out a cigarette. Lucy isn't stupid, her daddy raised her well. Lucy only wished she knew what she should say when the questions started. She figured to just be honest and see what happens. She dialed Gemma's phone and set it on her lap. "What did you want to ask me?" She questioned when Gemma picked up the phone. She knew exactly what Lucy was doing. She put her phone on speak so the men at the club house could hear.

"Let's start with some simple questions." She said and looked at the girl. Lucy nodded and the woman began. "What is your full name?" "Lucy Trager." Lucy said and looked at her like she was dumb. "How old are you?" "Seventeen." She said and looked at the woman. "Do you live alone?" She questioned. "Well, it is just me and dad." Lucy said. "No one else lives here?" She questioned and looked at her. "No," "Do other men usually spend the night, maybe some of your dads friends?" She asked and Lucy looked at her. "Well, my uncle staid here for a few days last week." She said slowly. "Do you like your uncle?" She asked and Lucy looked confused. "Sure, he is great." She said and smiled. "They call your dad Killer, why is that? Has he ever killed anyone?" She asked and Lucy looked at the woman. "He was in the military, but we don't really talk about that," Lucy answered. She was sticking to her guns, simple semi honest answers. "What happened to your neck?" She asked and looked at her fishing something out of her bag. "I got into a fight." She said and looked at the woman. "I need to take pictures of those marks." She said and Lucy moved away. "Why?" She questioned. "Because if in fact your father did that to you…" The woman began. "He didn't do this, I said I was in a fight." She said and looked at the woman. "With who?" She pressured Lucy. "Someone." She said and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused. "We just want what is best for you, and if this environment is not healthy, you will be removed." The woman said. "I thought you wanted to keep families together?" Lucy said. "In most cases, we do, but some… extreme, cases, we do not believe that children should stay with the family." The woman said. Lucy swallowed hard. She was getting worried.

"What do you want from me?" Lucy asked after a few minutes. "We want to figure out, if your father is hurting you." The woman said. Lucy looked at her like she was crazy. "Dad loves me, he is the only family I have, I don't think that he would ever hurt me." She said and looked at the woman. "You don't _think_ or you _know_." The woman said. "I know." Lucy confirmed. "We, we shall see." She said and stood. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Mr. Trager, you may come in now." She called and Tig walked though the door. "Lucy, dear, please, give your father and I a few minutes." She said and Lucy nodded and walked outside.

"Gemma?" She questioned. "I am here baby girl." She said and she sounded pissed. "Did I say anything wrong?" She asked and Gemma was quick in her response. "No, you told the truth." She said and Lucy sighed. "I don't want them to take me." She said and paced around the house. "I am terrified." She said and stopped as the door opened. The woman was leaving. "Good bye dear." She said and looked at Lucy. "I will be seeing you soon." She said with a disgusting look. "Huh?" She said confused. "There is something here, and I don't know if he beat you into submission to say what you said, but something doesn't make sense." She said and climbed into her car and drove off. "Lucy?" Gemma asked. Lucy long since dropped the phone and ran inside. "Daddy, what happened?" She asked and looked at Tig. He looked absolutely defeated.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- I do not own SOA but I own Lucy, and the concept….

I am sorry for how short this is, I can't find the chapter and had to rewrite it and I have to go to work in five hours and I haven't went to bed yet.

Anyway, please enjoy and if you haven't, check out my new story called **THE BEST I EVER HAD** just in case you had the time that is…

Anyway, ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Juice was working hard for the past twenty four hours straight to figure out who this woman was and why she wanted to break up the Trager family. He searched every data base known to man and couldn't come up with anything. "It is like she doesn't exist." He said and took a drink of his Rockstar Energy drink. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. He was going twenty seven hours with no sleep. He wasn't going to be any good to anyone at this rate. "There isn't anything that I can do when I am this tired." He said and looked around. Abel looked at him and sighed, he didn't know shit about computers. "There isn't anything I can do is there?" He questioned him. Juice grunted and asked for a beer. Abel stood and walked over to get him a beer. Grabbing one for each of them he hurried back over to where Juice sat.

Tig hasn't been in the clubhouse since it happened. He has been trying to figure out who was after his daughter. He has been going over every single person he pissed off and trying to figure it out. He hoped that this woman was at least legit and that she really did get a call. "Shit!" Lucy yelled from in the living room. "What?" He called and walked over to her. "I got a paper cut." She said and he frowned. "Go get a band aid." He said and told rolled his eyes. "Knock knock!" Gemma yelled from the door way. "You find out anything?" He questioned and she frowned. "I decided we all need a good dinner." She said and looked at him. "Tonight, my house, you better be there." She said and watched Lucy walk down the stairs. "You hear that Lucy?" She questioned and watched her get a nod for a response. "See yah!" Gemma said and left as quickly as she came.

"Guess there ain't no getting out of this one is there?" Lucy muttered to her father. "No." He frowned. "Let's go and get ready." Lucy said and walked up to her room. She started to take her sweat pants off when her door opened and Abel walked inside. "Just cause you are staying here doesn't mean you can just walk in like that." She said and he rolled his eyes. "Ain't anything I haven't seen before." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Guess you got sucked into dinner too huh?" She said and pulled the shirt off. "Yep." He said and watched her changed.

Abel walked over to where she stood half naked and pulled her into his body for a kiss. "God, I love you like this." He muttered and pressed his lips to her own harder. She felt herself press her body into him. "You are going to be the death of me." He muttered bringing his hand down to her thigh and hitched it around his waist. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips. "Shit." She muttered and felt him though his jeans as he pressed into her stomach. He brought his lips to her neck and started to suck on it. She let her head fall to the side to allow better access. "Shit." She muttered and reached under his shirt, she ran her fingers over his abs. He pulled away from her before he left any kind of marks. "We got to get ready." She said and he nodded. "I know." He said and frowned. "We have all night." She said and gave him a wicked smirk.

She pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a little tube top that was about an inch away from the top of her jeans. "You need a tattoo." Abel said and looked at her. She frowned. "Not going to happen." She laughed. He grinned and she kissed his lips one last time. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom to get ready. She finished her makeup in record time. "You ready Lucy?" Her dad asked when he saw her walk out of the bathroom. "Yeah." She said and looked at him. "You going to ride with Abel?" he questioned her. She grinned and nodded. He smiled and kissed her head and told her to hurry up. She walked downstairs and pulled on her riding boots. Abel and Tig were speaking to each other in the kitchen. "What?" she asked and looked at them. "Nothing, let's go." Abel said and stood up. She nodded and followed him. "What?" She asked again and pulled her helmet on. "Shit Lucy, seriously nothing." He said and she frowned. "Guess who is going to be at dinner?" He questioned and looked at her. "Who?" she asked confused. "Ellie." He said started his bike and took off as she gripped around his waist. "Shit." Lucy muttered to herself.

When they arrived at Gemma and Clay's house she noticed that Juice was standing in the yard running in place. "What is he doing?" She questioned and looked at her dad confused. "Beats the shit out of me." He said with a shrug. "You find anything?" Abel questioned and looked at him. He shook his head no. "I shouldn't have had so many energy drinks." He spoke really fast and Lucy looked at him confused. "Shit, listen to you." She laughed and walked into the house. "Gem?" She called and walked right past Ellie and Opie. She didn't know what to say to either of them, she figured that nothing was the right thing. "What is going on?" She said and smiled and Gemma hugged her. "Roo?" Clay yelled from the living room. "Hello." She said and kissed his cheek. "How is your new roommate?" He questioned and looked at her. She giggled. "Wonderful." She said and winked making him laugh.

"Juice what did you find out?" Tig asked when Juice walked inside. He held up his lap top. "Are you sure that she gave the right name?" He questioned and looked at him. "Yes, she even gave her business card." He said and handed it to him. "Thanks." He said and held it in his hand studying it. "Looks legit." Abel said and took it to look for himself. "Lucy?" He called and waited as she walked in. "When you talked to her, she didn't sound like anybody that you knew did she?" He questioned again. "No." she snapped. "Promise." She said and frowned. Gemma walked in and frowned. "I know this is important, but can't we have a nice dinner?" She questioned and looked around the room. Ellie still hasn't spoken a word.

"Something is wrong." She muttered in Abel's ear as they sat side by side at the dinner table. "What?" He questioned her quietly, neither wanted to interrupt Ellie's heart break as she talked about how Jay tricked her. "Sound's like she is reciting a script." She said and Abel nodded. "I know." He said and looked at her. She frowned and looked back at the steak dinner in front of her. "Lucy?" she snapped her head up when her name was mentioned. "Yeah?" She said and looked around. "I asked what you were going to do about school." Tig said and looked at her. "I was thinking about online this year." She said and looked at her dad as he nodded. "." Juice said and everyone looked at him. "Shut up." Clay snapped. Juice sat opposite Lucy and next to a very annoyed Opie and an equally as annoyed Tig. "If you move again I will kill you." Tig hissed at him.

"What is beeping?" Gemma said as she looked around the table. "Oh that's me." Juice said as he stood up and walked over to the computer sitting on the kitchen sink. "What is that?" Abel asked and looked at he stood there smiling. "That prospect means I found the bitch." He said and grinned.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy,

***There is sexual content in this chapter!**

Please Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Juice sighed and looked around. Everyone was looking at him. Expecting him to spout answers. "Shit what?" He said and looked around. "You said we found her." Lucy said and looked at him. "Yes, yes I did." He said and looked at her. "Well?" Tig snapped and looked at him. "Well, it doesn't really say much." He said and Tig rolled his eyes. "What does it say?" Lucy asked looking at him. Juice shook his head. "Nothing Luce, she's legit." He said and shut the computer and walked over to where he was sitting. He bounced his leg up and down as Ellie continued to bitch and moan about Jay and all the things he did to her. Lucy sat there silent throughout the rest of dinner.

"You ok babe?" Abel asked and looked over at her. She nodded. "I just really want to go home." She said and looked at him. "I can take you." He said and she nodded. "Ok." Juice stood up and looked around. "Abel, I would love a word." He said and Abel looked at him like he was crazy but nodded. He followed Juice out to the side of the house and looked at him. "Tig is going to shit." He said after a few minutes of bouncing on the heel of his boots. "Why?" Abel looked at him confused. "Because, well, um, the information that I found on her said that she is dead." Juice said looked at a shocked Abel. "Shit!" He said and looked at Juice. "What does that mean?" He questioned and looked at him. Juice shrugged. "I am not going to be the one to tell Tig that." He said and Abel nodded. "Take it, that is the prospects job?" He said and Juice grinned and tossed his half smoked cigarette down and headed inside the house.

Lucy was standing there waiting for them to come back in. "You ready?" She questioned and Abel nodded. "You coming Tig?" He asked and looked where he stood talking to Jax. "Yeah." He said and they said their good byes and left. "Why don't you go get a shower Luce?" Abel said when they walked inside. "Why?" She said and looked confused. "I just got one." She said looking at him funny. "I just needed to speak to your dad." He said and she nodded. "I guess I will go watch a movie upstairs." She said and glanced back and walked towards her room. Abel looked at Tig and walked to the fridge. He grabbed them both a beer and sat down. "What?" Tig asked giving him a weird look.

"Um, we need to talk." Abel said and Tig looked at him. "Is she pregnant?" He asked and looked at Abel. "What, no." He said and Tig let a breath out. "Well, what do you want to talk about?" He questioned. Abel looked down and sighed, "That woman wasn't who she said she was, don't know who that woman was, but she wasn't who she said she was." He looked at Tig, he was gripping his beer for dear life. "That woman was murdered." He said and sighed. "So they aren't going to take Lucy." He said. "Well, if we saw the right information, then no, but understand this, it could have been someone else, there were no picctures of her, just a death cirtificate." He said and sighed. Tig looked up at him. "Fuck." He muttered and sighed.

Tig sighed. He felt relieved but at the same time he looked terrified. "Do you think that, that it is going to be that easy?" Tig asked confused. "I just don't know." He said and sighed. Abel looked at him and sighed. "I just don't know." He said and sighed. Abel stood up. "Don't worry, this is going to work out, they aren't going to take her." He said and sighed. "Juice is going to dig more up tonight, he needs sleep though, we have to give him time to work." He said and Tig looked at Abel. "Shit, you are better at this shit than any of us thought." He said and Abel stood. "Thanks, I think." He said and looked. "I am going to go upstairs with Luce." He said and Tig nodded. Taking his beer he left to go up the stairs.

Abel walked into the room shutting the door behind him. He looked at where Lucy was on the bed. She was under the covers and looked like she fell asleep. He slid his shirt over his head and his pants down. He sighed. He was hoping they could pick up where they left off. He looked at her and she hadn't moved from the position she was in. He looked up at the TV and saw that Finding Nimo was on. He smiled, stupid movie but she loved it. He pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. Putting his arm around her he stopped dead in his movements. He lifted the covers and looked. She was totally naked. She rolled over and looked at him with her blue eyes. "Like what you see?" She whispered in his ear. He couldn't even respond. All he did was nod.

She looked at him and shoved him back down on the mattress and climbed on top of him. He looked at her and smirked. She climbed on his waist and kissed him. He kissed back with hunger. He has been wanting her all night. She smiled into the kiss and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced in each others mouth. He brought his hands and ran them up and down her back, stopping on her ass to gently squeeze. He was loving every second of this. He brought his hands slowly up her back and bring them around to the front of her body up to her breasts, pinching and squeezing both nipples. He moaned into the kiss. He stopped kissing her and moved to her neck. She gasped as he sucked on her neck she pulled back and looked at him. She gently rolled her hips on top of his. "You like that?" She whispered feeling how hard he was underneath him.

"Fuck yes." He muttered and she leaned backwards and smiled. She kissed down his chest and came to his boxers. She grabbed them and pulled them down. She grabbed him in her hand and gently began to move her hand. She kissed the tip of him gently and took him in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down a few times running her fingers up and down his chest feeling his muscles quiver under her fingers. "Fuck!" He moaned loudly. She pulled off of him and felt as he kicked his boxers off.

He grabbed her and pinned her to the mattress. He climbed on top of her and kissed her hard. Bringing his hand down in between he started to rub her. She arched her back when he felt his fingers. "Abel, fuck." She muttered when she felt him slid a finger inside her. He felt her hips buck into his hand and he slid his finger out, he looked at her and watched as she sighed and her brow furrowed in frustration. "You ready baby?" He asked and she nodded and thrust inside her. She moaned loudly. He pressed his lips to hers "Shh baby, your dad's home." He said a little worried that Tig would come in and shoot them both. She moved her hips up into his own and he hissed slightly. "Slow down baby, shit." He said and sighed loudly. He realized that she wasn't slowing down and matched her movements. He felt her tighten around him. She was so tight, he was going to lose control. "You close baby?" He asked and watched as she nodded. He grinned. "Wait for me baby." He said and started to thrust harder inside her. She dug her nails into his back he thought that she was going to draw blood. He placed his lips on her own and he pulled back and watched as she lost control, he followed right behind her.

He held her close and took a deep breath, "I love you Lucy," He said and watched as her eyes widened. She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too Abel."

Tig left a while ago, he left after hearing his daughter moan. He wasn't mad, he knew she was growing up. She was growing up, and he needed to speak to Juice and find out more. He rod up to the clubhouse and walked inside. "Tigger, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked when he saw him. "Shit, can't stay at home when my kids fucking the bastard." He said and Bobby laughed. "Is there a dead body?" He said and grinned. "Fuck you!" He snapped. "Where is Juice at?" He said and looked around. "Sleeping the retard passed out at Gemma's." Bobby said and looked at him. "Thanks man." He said and walked back behind the bar to get a drink.

Jax walked inside Juice stumbled in behind him. "Go get some sleep." He snapped and pointed down the hall. "Work on it tomorrow." Juice nodded and walked down the hall feeling defeated. He can't find a picture of the dead woman anywhere. It was driving him insane. "Tig." Jax said grabbing a beer and sitting next to him. Tig nodded and looked at him. "What is up?" He questioned confused why he was here. Bobby started laughed. "Abel's dick apparently." He said and Jax froze. "Did you kill my kid?" "Why does every one keep asking me that fucking question. I am staying here tonight." He snapped and walked back towards the dorms. Jax watched him walk away and shook his head. Bobby turned and looked at him. "So, you really think claiming to kick him out was going to get the ball rolling of Tig getting out of this club?" He questioned and Jax smiled nodding. "Had to put the ball in motion, he is the last one we need to get rid of to make this work." He said and Bobby nodded. "Sooner is better." He said and sipped his beer.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy, I just want to say a few things… I do not know about CPS so just go with it. Second, thank you all so much for the reviews and adds, Thirdly, please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and felt Abel move next to her. He tightened his grip around her. Last night Abel told her he loved her. She looked at him the covers barely covered his body. She stood up and climbed off the bed and grabbed one of his shirts and walked out of the bedroom. She gently closed the door behind her padded down the hall. Opening the door to her dads room she noticed he wasn't in his bed. He didn't look like he has been there all night. "Dad?" She called into the room, when she didn't hear a response she shook her head and shut the door behind her. She walked towards the stairs and down them, looking around she realized he never came home. She walked into the kitchen and poured her self a glass of juice and sat down at the kitchen table. A knock on the front door pulled her from her thoughts. Setting the glass she checked and made sure she was decent and walked over to the door.

"Hello?" She asked and opened the door and looked out at a man and woman who stood there. They were both dressed professionally and held brief cases. "Can I help you?" She questioned and looked at them. The man smiled softly and the woman looked at her. "Hello dear." She said and looked at her through the screen door. "Seriously, can I help you?" She asked and looked at the two of them. "My name is Ralph Simmons, and this is Ruth Bright." He said and looked at her. "Hi." She said slowly. "May we come in?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, I am sorry, my dad isn't here right now." She said and the woman frowned. "We work for Child Protective Services." She said and Lucy looked at her. "Can you call him please?" She said and looked at Lucy. "I can, but I am sorry, I can't invite you in." She said and looked at them. They both nodded and Lucy backed away from the door and took off running up the stairs. She pushed her door open eyes wide and shook Abel.

"Wake up Abel!" She yelled and shook him hard. "What?" He asked half asleep. "The people from Child Services are here, Fuck, get up, get dressed." She said and hit his stomach. "Where is your dad?" He said and looked at her. "I don't know." She said and sighed. Abel looked at her, she was shaking. "Ok, calm down. Call your dad, and I will climb out the window." He said pulling his jeans and cut on. She nodded and picked up her phone. She called Tig, but he didn't answer. "Fuck! He isn't picking up." She said and watched as Abel climbed out her window. She dialed the shop and Gemma picked up. "Gemma, oh my god, where is dad?" She asked and waited for an answer. "He is working, need me to get him?" She asked and Lucy jumped at the answer. "Yes, hurry." She said, "What is wrong?" Gemma questioned. "Just get dad." She yelled. Tig came on to the phone seconds later. "Daddy, you need to get home right away." She said and he knew something was wrong. "What did he do?" He said and waited to hear about their fight, something, "They are back daddy, and they mean business." She said and sounded like she was going to cry. "Who Lucy?" He asked. "Those child protectors." She said and her voice cracked. "Fuck, ok, I am leaving now." He said and hung up before she could answer.

Lucy grabbed a pair of shorts and hurried down the stairs. "He is on his way." She said and looked at them though the screen. "Thank you." Ruth said and looked at her. "May we come in now?" Ralph asked and Lucy shook her head, "Sorry, no." She said and he smiled. "It is ok." He said and looked at her though the screen. "We are going to wait in the car." He said and they walked away towards the car and Lucy watched as they climbed inside. "Shit!" She yelled and shook her head.

Millions of thought raced though Tig's head as he drove off towards the house. His biggest fear was losing Lucy. She was so close to being eighteen, there was no way they could take her… right? He didn't think they would just haul off and take her. He drove as past as possible. Gemma was going to call Rosen for him. He arrived at the house and parked his bike. He noticed the open window where Abel escaped. He smiled, Lucy was smarter than they gave her credit for. He climbed off his bike and watched as the doors to the car opened and two people stepped out. "Mr. Trager?" The man said walking up to him. "Hello, my name is Ralph Simmons, and this is Ruth Bright." He said and looked at him. Tig nodded and looked at the two people. "What do you want?" He asked and looked at them. "To speak with you." He said and gave Tig a fake smile.

"Mr. Trager, if you wish to have a lawyer present during this conversation, we suggest you call one." Ruth said and looked at him. Tig stopped dead in his tracks. "Why would I need one?" He asked confused. "We would highly suggest you call your lawyer." Ralph said and looked at him. Tig looked shocked and looked at the two people. He nodded, "Then I suggest you wait for my lawyer before you take another step." He snapped and pulled his cell phone out as he walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Lucy called running over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and tilted his head to keep the phone at his ear. "I need Rosen here, at the house." Tig said into the phone. "I don't know what is going on." He said and sighed. "They told me they suggest I have one here." He said and Lucy stepped out of the hug and looked at him shocked. "What is going on dad?" She asked and looked at him. "I don't know Luce." He said and sighed. "Get get dressed baby Rosen will be here in twenty minutes." He said and she nodded. "Ok." She said and hurried up the stairs. She pulled on a white shirt and a pair of blue denim shorts. She stood and looked in the mirror. She picked up her phone and called Abel. "What is going on?" He asked as soon as he picked up. "I don't know. Rosen is on his way here." She said and her voice cracked. "Abel, I don't know what is going on, I don't like this, what if they take me?" She said and started to cry. "No one is going to take you Luce, we won't let them." He said and she sniffled. "I don't think we can stop this." She said referring to the club. "Abel, I am so afraid." She cried. She looked out of her window and saw Rosen's car pulling down the street. "Shit, Rosen is here, I have to go, I will let you know what happens." She said and he sighed. "Ok baby, don't worry." He said and hung up the phone.

Lucy walked down the stairs slowly. She watched as Rosen and the other people walked into the house. Tig motioned for them to go to the living room. "Someone explain to me what is going on." Tig snapped and looked around. Rosen set his hand on Tig's forearm in attempts to calm him, losing his temper would ruin all attempts at keeping Lucy there. Lucy walked into the living room slowly and looked around. "Dear, maybe it would be best if you go pack a bag." Ralph said and looked at her with a reassuring smiled. "What?" She said and looked at them. "You need to go and pack a bag." Ruth said and looked at her. "For what?" She asked. "You are going to be coming with us for now." She said and looked at her.

Tig sat there shocked. "You aren't taking my daughter." He said and looked across the room at them. "We are sorry sir, we are." Ralph said and looked at him. "We had asked one of out workers to come and interview you both, it was deemed this is not a stable environment for her to be in, there was claims of abuse and neglect." Ralph said and looked over at Rosen. "As his lawyer, you will have the right to appeal this, but for now, here is the information." He said and handed Rosen a large envelope. "She will remain in custody of the state, no visitation until after the hearing." Ruth said and looked at Lucy. She stood rooted in her spot. "Dear you need to go pack." She said and looked at her. Lucy shook her head. "No, I don't want to go." She said tears streaming down her cheeks. "Dear, we are here to help you." Ruth said and smiled. "Please, go pack, we are just going to discuss a few more things," She said and looked at her. "Here is a list of what is not allowed to come." She said and handed Lucy a list, the first thing that stuck out, no cell phone. Rosen turned and looked at her, "Go ahead Lucy." He said and gave her his best smile. She turned and her legs shook like jelly. She walked up the steps and it felt like a nightmare.

She grabbed her cell phone and called Abel, she was hysterical. "Lucy?" Abel asked when he answered. "T-t-t-t-t-hey are t-t-t-taking me awaaaaay." She cried into the phone. "What?" He yelled. She could not even talk. "Calm down, ok." Abel said into the phone. She was trying to pack but her tears were messing up her vision. "I am leaving, Gemma is coming too." He said and she just cried. "Baby, they aren't taking you." He said and sounded dead serious, she wished she would believe him. Lucy moved slowly. She was shaking terribly. She started to throw her things into the bag. She was shaking. She heard a car pull up and she knew it was Gemma. She was in full blown protective stage. She heard the door swing open and a loud "What the hell is going on here?" As Gemma stomped into the house. She heard footsteps going up the stairs. She looked at towards the door and saw Abel. She looked at him and started to cry harder. "Shh, baby, it's going to be ok." He said and ran his fingers through her hair. "You have to go with them." He whispered and she shook her head no. "You have too baby." He said and looked at her. "Stay strong Luce, it is going to be ok." He said and looked at her. She was shaking her head and gasping loudly. "Baby, I know," He said quietly, "You have to go, we will get you back." He said and she shook her head no. "I know, I know, it is going to be ok." He said slowly.

"Lucy, it's time to go." Ruth yelled up the stairs. Abel handed her the bag. "Remember baby, stay strong." He said and looked at her. He slid something in to her hand and kissed her. "Remember baby, I love you, nothing is going to take you from me." He said and she shook her head. Ruth stood at the door way. "Did you say good bye?" She asked and looked between the two of them. Lucy looked at the woman and pushed past her. She ran down the stairs and flung her self into her dads arms. "Don't let them take me." She cried and he looked at her. "Baby girl, I love you, don't worry. Rosen is going to get you back." He said. His voice breaking. "It's going to be ok." He said trying to reassure her. "Daddy, please." She screamed and Ruth gently pulled them apart. "Come on." She said taking Lucy by the arm. "No!" She yelled trying to shove her off. "Lucy, don't make this harder." She said in a warning tone. "Don't worry Lucy." Gemma said, her sun glasses not hiding the tear that fell from her eye. "Rosen _will_ get you back." She said and looked at them.

Tig stood at the door and watched as Lucy struggled to get away from them. He stood there as the car pulled away. He stood there until long after dark. Abel didn't move, he sat on the bed upstairs. He didn't want them to see him cry. He didn't want them to know he hurt so badly. Gemma was screaming her lungs out at Juice for not finding more information. Juice was taking it hard, they all were. Rosen was busy making calls all day to the CPS, and he wasn't getting anywhere. When he finally reached someone who knew what they were taking about, shock over took him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Tig saw the bikes pull up to his house. He saw his brothers walking toward the door. He stood there in the door way. He still wasn't moving. Jax stood on the other side of the door and looked at him. He opened his mouth to speak but no words formed. "Rosen will get her back." He said through the screen. Tig didn't move he hadn't brought himself to. "I called Happy, he is on his way down." Tig said after a few minutes. "We are going to get her back, just like we got Abel back." He said and Tig nodded. "Come on man, let us in." He coxed. Tig stood there for a few more minutes and moved away from the doorway. Every slowly made their way into the house. Jax said down and looked at him. "Is Abel here?" He asked and Tig nodded slowly. "In her room." He said and looked out the window. "Tig, come on man, we are all shocked over this." He said and looked at him. Juice stood up he was holding his laptop. "I am going to see Abel." He muttered and walked up the stairs.

Juice opened the door to Lucy's room and saw him sitting on the bed holding a pillow. His eyes were bloodshot. "Hey man." Juice said quietly. Abel looked up and then looked back down. "Listen man, we gotta talk." Juice said and looked at Abel. Abel looked up at him. "Rosen called me." He said and looked at him. "He told me something, we gotta work fast." He said and Abel gave him a sideways glace. "Why?" He questioned, his voice rough and cracking. Juice handed him the laptop and Juice sighed. "Look what I found, now don't react, just read everything, I haven't told anyone else yet." He said and Abel looked at the computer and his eyes widened, not believing what he was reading.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy, thank you all bunches for the reviews and the adds. They make me want to update faster lol. Please ENJOY and REVIEW…

* * *

Ruth looked at Lucy as she sat against the wall. "She looks like someone killed her family." She tutted and turned towards Ralph. "This was a really bad idea." She said and he nodded. "I know." He said and looked around. "They actually believe that this is going to be a hearing, and if there was one, we know what would happen, they are going to win, no questions asked. When they find out we faked this, we are both dead." Ruth nodded and looked back to the girl as she held onto something in her hand. She looked up when she heard footsteps approach her room. "Lucy?" The voice said and she slowly turned her head and looked. "What Ralph?" She snapped and looked at him. "Here, make it fast." He said and handed her his cell phone. "I can let you call someone, _not your father_, but anyone else, ok?" He said and she looked at him. "Why?" She said after a few seconds. "Because I don't think you needed to be taken out of the house." He said and she held the phone in her hands. She closed her eyes and dialed.

"Hello?" A raspy voice said into the phone. "Hap?" She said quietly. "Luce? Where are you, what is going on?" He asked. "I am fine, I don't know what is going on, but I know that there is more to this." She said and sighed. "Listen, Abel gave me a note, the lady that came to the house the first time, she didn't work for the state." She said and Happy was silent. "And?" He said. "I was pretending to be asleep and Ruth said that they messed up and shouldn't of listened to Jay, and now they are going to lose their jobs." She said and Happy sighed. "But who is Jay?" He asked and she sighed. "I don't know." She said and groaned. "Shit Luce, your dad is going insane. Are you with those people?" He said and she groaned. "Yes, and they are outside the door." "Well, are you actually in custody of the sate?" He asked. "Yeah, I think it's like a half-way house." She said and he sighed. "Do you know where?" He asked. "No, we drove for a while." She said and he sighed. "Ok, listen to me, just do what they tell you, and I will relay what you told me to Rosen." He said and she nodded hitting her head against the wall. "Should I run?" She asked after a few seconds. "Shit kid, I don't know." He said and she sighed. "Fuck Hap." She muttered. "Listen I have to go, they are coming back." She said and he sighed. "Lucy you keep yourself safe, you hear me kid?" He asked and she answered with a simple "Yes, bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Ralph and Ruth.

"Come with us." She said and Lucy stood up and followed the lady. They walked over to where the door was and led her outside, it was getting dark. "Listen and don't answer and don't speak." Ralph said and looked at her. She nodded and looked up at him. "My name isn't Ralph." He said and she just looked at him. "I was working with other people, I do work for the state, yes, and everything that you just went though was protocol, it had to look official, you need to take this." He said and handed her the backpack she packed, "and this." Ruth said and handed her a small wad of cash. "And you need to get out of here, go home, and tell them, just tell them you ran away because they said Jay wanted you to." He said and she looked at him. "Who is Jay?" She questioned after a few more minutes. Ruth sighed and looked at her. "Think about it Lucy, you are very smart." She said and turned to Ralph, "We tell him the lawyer was smarter than we thought." Ralph nodded and looked at Lucy. "Why are you still here, Go!" He yelled. Lucy took a few steps back and took off running down the driveway.

Abel looked around the Redwood Table. "So basically, they have no case against Lucy." He said and looked around. Juice nodded. "When Rosen finally reached someone at CPS, they told him that he must be mistaken, they were not looking into that case." Tig looked around and pounded his fists hard against the table. "So where is Lucy?" He asked and looked at them. "Happy called me right before we came in. Lucy called him. Said she was in some kind of Half-way house, and she was fine." Abel said and looked at Tig. "Well, can you trace that call?" Jax asked and looked at Juice. "No, but I did look up some of the houses that were used." He said and looked around. "I found some things out, basically, Lucy is somewhere around three hours away towards Hollywood." He said and looked at them men. "So how do we get her back?" Tig asked looking around. "We don't, she will come to us." Abel said and looked up. Juice nodded and turned his computer around. "I gave her a tracker, in the form of a carved duck." He said. "This is where it shows her." He said and pointed to the dot on the screen. "She seems to be on foot, closest town, one mile, I expect she will call." He said and looked at Tig. Tig sat back, annoyed and impressed at the same time. "A duck?" He questioned and Juice laughed. "I was in a hurry, and it was sitting on the shelf in my dorm." He said and shrugged.

"So why did they let her go?" Bobby asked and looked at them. "That I don't know." Juice said and Abel nodded. "They really did work for the state, that is why the fooled Rosen, but I think that they got freaked when they realized how devastated Lucy was." And Juice looked around. "They wanted to save their own jobs and asses." He said and Jax nodded. "Think she is going to call Happy?" He asked and looked at them. "That is if she can figure out how to use a pay phone." Chibs said and cracked a smile. "Go bring in the phones." Jax said and looked at his son. Abel nodded and walked away. He grabbed the old cigar box that held the phones and walked inside. "So do we sit here and wait?" Bobby asked grabbing his phone and passing it along. "Yes, we have other business to discuss." He said and looked around.

Lucy didn't feel like running anymore. She was ready to give up. She noticed lights from a town. She pushed herself and ran. "It is so late, I hope someone is open." She said and her stomach rumbled. She walked into the town and it reminded her a lot of Charming. She walked around and noticed a diner open twenty-four hours. She walked inside and looked at the lady at the register. The woman offered her a small smile. "What can I get yah dear?" She asked as Lucy sat down at the counter. "Coffee, and some soup please." Lucy said and looked at her. The woman nodded and turned to grab the coffee. "Where you running for dear?" She questioned. "I am running back home." She said and the woman smiled. "You seem like you are far from home." She looked at her. "I am, but shit, do you a phone or something?" She asked. "We do, over there." She said and pointed to where there was a phone against the wall. "Dial 9 before you call." She yelled after her. "What is this town called?" Lucy asked and looked at her holding the phone in her hand. The woman smiled and looked at her. "This here is McArthur." She said and Lucy nodded. "Thank you." She said and pressed nine and dialed.

"Hello?" The voice said and Lucy grinned. "Hi daddy!" She was so happy to hear his voice. "Baby girl, shit, where are you at?" He asked into the phone. "Some small ass town daddy, shit, come get me!" She said and Tig grinned. "What town yah in baby?" He asked and she sighed. "It is called McArthur." She said and he looked around. "I will have Juice get directions baby." He said and smiled. "What did they tell you?" He asked and Lucy sighed. "Not much, gave me about one grand and told me to run, run and don't look back." She said and Tig groaned. "I can't believe we fell for that I am going to kill Rosen." He snapped. "Stop daddy, it isn't his fault. He was doing his job. It really looked like it was real." She said and he sighed. "We are going to leave now." He said and she sighed. "K, see you then" She said and hung up the phone.

Juice already knew where she was and was relaying directions to Abel and the rest of the guys. "Ok, so Tig, Chibs, Abel, and Juice," Jax said and looked around. "Go get Lucy," He said and looked at Opie and Bobby, "We are going up to Lodi." He said and they nodded. Pounding the gravel everyone took off to their respective vehicles and climbed on taking off. Tig couldn't drive fast enough. He didn't think that he was every going to get to his daughter. Nodding to the other men to stop for gas they pulled over. Abel swiped his card and looked around. He picked up phone out of his pocket. "Yeah?" He asked. "Hey man, listen, don't let on it's me." Happy said into the phone. "What's up?" He asked. "Listen, I am going to stop somewhere, looking into that Kenny shit, think I found some stuff out." He said and Abel sighed. "Ok call me later." He said and hung up the phone. Abel sighed loudly and climbed back on his bike. He waited for everyone else to finish before they took off again.

"So that is why the egg came before the chicken." Lucy was saying looking at the woman as she poured her more coffee. "No way kid, that is not true." The woman said and shook her head. Lucy took a bit out of the sandwich she was eating. "You are crazy." She said and smiled at Lucy. Lucy grinned. "So, you father…" She said looked at her. "Oh, dad, he's great." Lucy said and smiled. "You must really love your dad huh?" She asked and looked at her. "Yeah, I do, he's my only family, he even let my boyfriend… I think he's my boyfriend… anyway he even let him move in with me." Lucy said and smiled. "Well, that is really good." The woman said and turned to look at the clock. "When are they going to be here?" She asked and looked at Lucy. "Oh, I am not sure how long it will take." She said and shrugged. The woman smiled. "Its three in the morning, why don't you go sleep in a booth." She said and Lucy nodded. "Sure, thank you so much." She said and smiled. Lucy grabbed two hundred dollars and handed the money to the woman. "Oh no dear, I couldn't possibly…" She stuttered out. Lucy shook her head and smiled. "Please, you listened to me, and you have to listen to me sleep, Abel says I talk." Lucy laughed. The woman smiled and took the money.

Lucy walked over to the booth in the back and curled up. She felt the woman as she draped a table cloth over her, "It's not much, but you will keep warm." She said and watch as sleep over took the small girl. A few customers came and went, Lucy never waking up once. She cleaned and was in the process of sweeping up her shift was about to end in a few hours, she stopped when she heard Lucy mumble, "No, I don't want the stupid duck!" The woman smiled to herself and snapped her head up when she heard the sound of motorcycles, that was weird in the small town. She stood back near Lucy as four men walked into the diner. "Can I help you?" She asked her back to Lucy. Tig grinned she was a very good looking woman. "My daughter called from here." He said and looked at her. The woman moved and walked up to him. She looked at his face and instantly saw he was not lying. "She is asleep." She said and waived them towards the back booth. Tig smiled and leaned over her. "Lucy baby, wake up." He said and ran his fingers though her hair. He watched as she stirred. "Daddy!" She gasped shooting up and throwing her arms around him. He stood there and held her and pulled away. He stepped back and watched as she looked at Abel.

Lucy jumped in his arms. Tig stood there and watch them kiss gently. He watched her relax in his arms. The woman smiled. She set her arm on Tig's shoulder. "That little girl yakked my ear off for a few hours, she loves you, she adores you actually." She smiled. "Thank you, for letting her stay here." He smiled at her. He turned and watch as she thanked Juice and hugged him, then Chibs. "Do you guys want anything to drink or eat or anything?" She asked and looked at her. Tig glanced around at every and nodded. "That'd be great." Tig said and offered a smile.

They all sat down and she brought Lucy some more coffee. "So, what did I miss?" She questioned at them. "Nothing Luce, just trying to get back to you." Abel said and she nodded. "Have you guys figured out who this Jay person is?" She asked looking at her dad. "No, not yet, we are working on it." Juice said and grinned as the woman handed them food. Lucy yawned loudly and sat her head on Abel's shoulder. "I am so tired." She said and smiled. Abel looked at her and she did look exhausted. "You gotta ride back on the bike baby, drink lots of coffee." He said and she smiled. "Ok." She said and took some more sips of coffee. "You riding with me babe?" Abel asked looking at her while Tig and the woman spoke at the register. "Yeah." She nodded and followed him outside. "Ok babe, let's get you home." He smiled and they walked out side.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N- Hello! Tonight, actually less than an hour is the new season premier… YAY. So excited. Anyway, a lot of you are asking when I am going to update **Picture** I just want to say this again, **Picture is saved on a flash drive, the flash drive is at my in-laws, sadly, I did not get over there, I had meetings all day at work and didn't get a chance to run over there. So I am sorry!**

Anyway I do not own SOA but I do own Lucy. Thank you so much everyone for your reviews, they really do make me happy, and they make me want to update faster.

*****THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU ARE EASILY AFFENDED BY THAT, OR DO NOT WISH TO READ, FEEL FREE TO SKIP OVER IT!**

Please ENJOY and Please REVIEW!

* * *

_There was a knock on the door. It was late, too late for a casual visitor. Opening the door, Jay was met with someone he didn't think he would show his face. "What are you doing here?" He said in shock. The man on the other end of the door pushed past him and walked inside. "You look surprised." He said and Jay nodded. "I wasn't expecting you to actually show up." Laughing the man looked at Jay, "Is there something on your mind?" Jay looked wide eyed at the man in front of him. "I, I want out." He stuttered. The man laughed. "I don't think that is an option." He said and looked at him. "Please, I have done everything you have asked." He stuttered and shook with fear. He felt something cold press on the side of his head. "You don't really have an option, you have been too messy for my liking." The man said. His voice cold as ice. Jay felt the a cold sweat form on his brow. "I didn't expect that kid to be everywhere, he is too smart for his own good." Jay said. The man grinned in the darkness. "He is very smart." The man agreed. Jay took a shaky breath and sighed. "What do you need me to do now?" He questioned. The man grinned._

Lucy clung tight to the back of Abel. They rode though the street as she saw the sun rise over Charming. "Almost home baby." He called over the roar of the bikes. Lucy gripped him tighter as he rode behind the others. They pulled up to Teller-Marrow, and Abel parked his bike as Lucy climbed off. "Come on Lucy, let's go lay down." Abel said and she nodded setting the helmet down on the bike and drug her backpack behind them. Tig followed them down to the dorms, Lucy turned and looked at her dad. She walked over to him and hugged him tight, "Thank you, I love you." Lucy whispered. Tig smiled and hugged her tighter. "I love you too baby." He said and kissed her head and Abel stood there and opened the door. Lucy broke the hug and followed him inside.

"You need a shower?" Abel asked as he pulled his shirt over his head. "No, I am good." She said and he frowned. "What?" He asked looking at her. "Nothing." She smiled and slid out of her shoes and shorts. Abel pulled off his jeans and boots sand sat on the bed. Lucy pulled her shirt off and fell back on the bed. "What?" She asked when she saw the look he was giving her. "Nothing," He said and she gave me a sideways glance. "No, come on tell me." She prompted. He sighed and flopped down, her head was to the left of his stomach and his was to the right of hers. "You really, you really scared me, I thought that I lost you." He said and she sighed. "I was afraid too." She said quietly. He sighed and sat up. "Lucy, baby, I really missed you." He said and she laughed. "Abel, at least I have adventure, it's like a movie." She said and he smiled down at her. He shifted and looked down at her face. "You need to take this serious." He scolded and looked at her. She frowned and looked at him.

"Don't you pout at me." He laughed. She grinned and stretched, her toes pointing. "You and me, we disserve each other huh?" She said and he looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked and she sighed. "I mean, you and me, you got taken as a baby, by some psycho Irish man, and me, I got taken by some people who daddy pissed off." She laughed. He shook his head and climbed on top of her. "You are supposed to be sleeping." He said and looked at her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "Give me a kiss goodnight." She whispered in his ear. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her gently.

Lucy sighed into the kiss, she loved the way he kissed her. This kiss, it was different though, it felt like he was making sure that she was real. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moaned quietly when she felt his hand go up her sides. He moved down to her neck, and she gasped. She ran her fingers though his hair. He gently licked and sucked on her neck. He pulled his head up and looked at her. He moved down her body kissing her chest and her stomach. He looked up at her as she arched her back into his kiss. He rubbed her though the lace on her panties. She gasped loudly. He felt how wet she was getting, and couldn't stop now even if he wanted to, it was like he was going on auto.

He kissed her though her panties. She gasped. "Abel!" She moaned. Hooking his fingers into her panties, he pulled them down, placing kisses on her thighs. He looked up at her and she smiled. "You like this?" He asked as he gently rubbed her. "Yes!" She gasped. He grinned and kissed her small nub, watching it spring to life. He listened to her gasp and felt her legs stiffen. He traced her slit with his tongue and felt her whither. "Oh, baby, you taste amazing." He said and shoved his tongue inside her.

Abel brought his body back on top of her. "Kiss me." He said, his lips glistened with her juices. She slammed her lips to his own. She kissed him with hunger, wrapping her legs around him. "Abel please." She moaned in his ear. "Please what baby?" He questioned her. "Please, I want you." She said in a gasp. He grinned and reached is hand down. Sliding his boxers down and kicking them off he thrust inside her in one swift motion. He watched as she threw her head back.

Lucy clung to him afterwards. "You got to try to get dressed before you fall asleep." He said and she sighed. He sat up and grabbed his boxers and her panties. She slipped them up her slim hips and looked at him. He pressed his lips to hers gently, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the passion behind the kiss. He pulled back and looked down at her. "Go to sleep my love." He whispered and climbed off of her. She sat up and climbed under the covers.

Abel watched as she climbed in bed and cuddled under the covers. "You going to join me?" She called her eyes closed. Abel smiled and climbed inside of the bed with her. "Good night." He said quietly and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and clung to her. He held her tight, not wanting to let her go. He has never been so afraid of losing someone like her. He has never felt so strongly about someone as he did her. If he was honest with himself her was terrified.

Lucy and Abel awoke to a soft knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Juice asked though the door. Abel looked at made sure Lucy was covered. She was on her stomach the covers stopping right above her panties. "Yeah." He said and watched and Juice stuck his head inside. He looked down at Lucy and turned red. "I wanted to show you something." He said and Abel nodded. "There is no one in the club house, Tig and Chibs are still asleep, and everyone else is out." He said and Abel nodded, standing up he grabbed his pants, pulling them up he followed Juice.

Sitting at the bar he looked at what Juice was showing him. "Happy send me this with his camera phone." He said and pulled up the pictures on his computer. Abel looked at the pictures. They were really dark pictures, "Look really hard, do you see something?" Juice asked. Abel took the computer and looked at the picture. He zoomed in and out. "Where am I supposed to be looking?" He asked confused. "Just look, keep looking, seriously." Juice said his leg bouncing up and down. Abel sighed. "I really don't see anything." He said and Juice stood behind him and was about to point when the door to the clubhouse flung open. Juice took the computer and pressed three buttons and some porn turned on.

"How's Lucy?" Jax asked walking over to his son. "Hi dad, she's good." He said. "Where did you go yesterday?" He asked and looked at him. "Lodi, and to the doctors with your mother." He said and Abel nodded. "Cool." He muttered and smiled at him. "Where is everyone else at?" He asked when he noticed that just Abel and Juice were awake. "Still asleep, we didn't get in until sunrise." Juice said. Jax nodded. "Go wake them up." He said and Abel looked at him funny. "Why?" He asked confused. "We have Church." He said and Abel stood and headed down the hall. "You are sitting in this one too!" Jax called after him. Abel walked into his room and pulled on a shirt and his cut. "Lucy, baby." He said quietly. "Yeah?" She asked confused. "I got Church, get a shower and shit, ok?" He asked and she nodded leaning down to kiss her. He walked out and woke everyone else up and headed towards the club house.

Tig sat there and looked around. He listened to Jax go on and on about some strip club he thought they should invest into out somewhere Lodi. Tig shook his head. He actually wanted to push Abel into being patched in so he could just retire. He'd make some bullshit lie about arthritis or something, he didn't want to be there anymore, he didn't like how things were working out. "Looks like everyone is dead." Jax said and looked around. "Take it easy today guys, tomorrow we will vote." He said and pounded the gravel, everyone filed out.

Lucy was sitting at the bar eating an apple swinging her bare legs, she was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tight white camie. She swung her legs and bobbed her head slowly to a song that played in her Ipod. Abel walked towards her and placed his hand of her shoulder. She jumped and turned to look at her. "Shit!" She gasped and looked at him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said and smiled. "S'ok." She said and he grinned. "So, what is going on today?" She asked when Tig and Juice walked over to them. "Have you talked to Happy?" Tig asked looking at her. "Not since yesterday." She said and looked at him. "Why?" She questioned when she saw the look that he was giving her. "Just curious." He said and she nodded. "I can call him." She said and picked up her phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" He asked into the phone. "Where are you?" She winded. "Your house, where are you?" He asked and she laughed. "The clubhouse. Why aren't you here?" She asked. She heard a loud sigh, "Let me speak with Abel, I know you're with him." He said and she handed Abel the phone. "Get her home man, I got to speak to you and Tig, bring Juice." He said and Abel sighed and hung up the phone. "Ready to head home?" Abel asked and she grinned. "Fuck yes." She said and looked at Tig. "We good to go home daddy?" She asked. He nodded. "Go grab you're bag." He said and Abel watched as she hurried off.

"Happy wants up at the house, said he gotta talk to us." He said and looked around at the men. "Yeah, it gotta be about earlier." Juice nodded and looked at Tig and Abel. "What did I miss?" Tig asked and looked around. Abel shrugged and watched as Lucy walked back down the hall. "Ready!" She said excitedly. "Where yah going kiddo?" Jax asked walking out from the kitchen area. "Home." She said and he smiled. "Just where you belong." He said and she nodded. "Just where I belong." She agreed.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N- So, I am sitting here in my office, still at work since 6 AM, trying to finish a presentation, figured I'd upload this chapter while I waited.

I do not own SOA, but I do own LUCY, just a quick thank you for all your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me.

**So, season three, going to be amazing. Can't wait to see more. Tee hee***

Please ENJOY and Pleas REVIEW!

* * *

"_Daddy?" Tig's eyes darted from side to side, "Daddy?" He couldn't find her. He didn't know where she was. He slowly walked around the fair. He watched people as they ran past him the other way, screaming, yelling, bumping into him as they went. "Daddy hurry!" Tig could hear her, he just couldn't find her, it seemed like every step that he took the voice faded. Then he saw Jax, he was standing there in the crowed. Just standing there looking at what everyone was running from. Tig took off in a dead run towards where he was standing, finally when he was in close enough, he spoke, "Where is Lucy?" He asked running over to where Jax was standing. Jax looked at him, his eyes wide, face pale. He didn't answer he just turned and pointed. "Daddy!" The voice was screaming now, the scram was a terrified yelp. "Lucy?" Tig was matching her yells. His of anger and hers of terror. He was pushing himself breathless, he ran, more people pushed into him. He saw Chibs sitting on his knees. He slowed as he reached him. Chibs turned, tears streaked his wrinkled face, "What-?" He asked getting cut off when Chibs crumpled down. He sidestepped past him. Looking around, he spotted Juice standing a few feet away. He was holding a gun, he was shaking. "Juice, Juice man where is Lucy?" He asked and ran over to him. Juice turned, gun's blazing, and wide eyed. Tig looked at where he was looking before. Happy was laying there in a pool of blood. Abel kneeling over him, trying to put pressure on his chest. "Tig, hurry!" Abel yelled, and looked at him. Abel's gun was by his side, he was covered in the mans blood. "Daddy, hurry!" Lucy was screaming, she was screaming so loud, she sounded so close. He ran towards the fun house, it was where the screams were coming from. He reached the entrance to the run house, and realized something wasn't right. The voice was fading, and the people who were running away, stopped and everyone around him was calling for him, he was torn, he didn't know where to turn. _

Tig shot up in bed. He was covered in a cold sweat. Tig was moving on overdrive. He was shaking hard and couldn't control his actions. He wanted nothing more than to vomit. He stood up on shaking feet. He padded down the hall to Lucy's room. He needed to see her, he needed to make sure she was safe. He juggled the handle and opened the door slowly. He looked in and saw Abel and Lucy asleep on the bed. Lucy was on the closest to the door. Abel had his arm wrapped around her tight. He sighed in the doorway, he knew that Abel would keep her safe. He would do anything to make sure she was safe, he was turning into a killer, and instead of being worried, Tig was thrilled. He knew if something happened and it came down to it, Abel would kill anyone, no matter who, to keep Lucy safe.

He walked over slowly towards the bed and took a shaking hand and ran it though her hair. He watched as her eyes fluttered opened. "Dad?" She asked quietly. He smiled and kissed her head. "I love you Luce." He said and she smiled. Abel stirred and sat up slowly. "Tig, what is wrong?" He asked his voice deep with sleep.

Looking at Abel, Tig found himself frowning. "What?" He asked confused. "Nothing." He said and smiled. "Daddy, you're shaking, what is wrong?" Lucy asked and sat up slowly. "Nothing, go back to sleep guys." He said and looked at the two of them. Tig stood up and walked into the hall gently closing the door behind him. He didn't go back to bed that night, he knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep. He looked at the sofa and saw Juice asleep on it, his feet hanging off the side and his cut rolled under his head for a pillow. He turned and looked at where Happy was snoring on the chair. He laughed lightly at the awkward way he was sleeping. He walked into the kitchen, and sat down. He couldn't get earlier out of his head.

"_Happy!" Lucy laughed and threw her arms around him. "Hi kiddo." He said and hugged her back. "Wow, Lucy you reek." He said and looked at her. Her eyes widened. "I do?" She said slowly. Happy elbowed Abel. "Yeah, you totally do." He said nodding. Tig watched as she stormed upstairs and slammed the bathroom door. "I just bought us an hour." Happy said and Juice set his backpack down and grabbed his laptop. "Here are the pictures from last night." Happy said and pointed at them. "Shit, they really are dark." He said and looked at them. "Can't you lighten them?" Abel asked and looked at Juice. "Yeah, it'll take a few minutes." He said and nodded. _

"_Catch me up here." Tig said and looked around. Happy grabbed a beer out of the fridge and looked at him. "Ok, so, I have been following that Kenny shit for a little while now. I figured out a lot of shit with that Jay, not much, but enough, but I did find out he has been staying up in Tacoma." Happy said and Tig nodded. "I followed him to the cabin, and hid out, I waited, I wasn't that close or anything, but I heard a truck come down the drive, and watched someone get out, couldn't see them very well, so I went closer, no plates on the truck, the vin numbers were scratched off too." He said and Tig sighed and sat down. "So I went to the window and took some pictures." He said and Juice turned. "Ok, this is the best I can do right now." He said and looked at them. _

_Abel looked at the pictures. "All I can make out is a silhouette and a gun." Abel said and Happy nodded. "I saw that." "So, who is it?" He asked. "Tigger, any ideas?" Happy said and looked at him. "No, none." He said and shrugged. Happy sighed. "Me either." He said and Juice looked at them, "But we know where he is staying." Abel nodded. "I heard some other things, when they were standing in the doorway." He said. "I heard Jay say something about Abel, or at least I think he meant Abel, always being around." He said and Tig sighed. "The fuck man, this isn't right." He said and shook his head. Tig turned when he heard someone clear their throat. Lucy was standing there in sweats and a beater, "Do I still reek?" She asked and Abel laughed and shook his head. _

Lucy stayed in bed for a few minutes after her dad left. She couldn't fall back asleep. "Abel?" She hissed and shook him gently. "What?" He asked still groggy. "Did something seem off with dad?" She asked confused. "Yeah, it did, but he is old, maybe he's going senail." Abel said and Lucy shook her head and sat up. "No, something wasn't right, I am worried about him." She said and Abel sighed. "Shit Lucy, I don't know." He said and she sighed loudly. "You are not sensitive are you?" She asked and he grinned. "Come here baby." He said and she laughed. He pressed his lips aginst him for a kiss. He pressed his lips aginst her's harder. "No baby." She said and pulled back. He sighed. "No fun." He muttered and rolled. "Go back to sleep, I am going to see my dad." She said and he nodded. She stood up and padded quietly downstairs.

"Daddy?" She whispered. She looked around and couldn't see him. "In here," He called from the kitchen. "Daddy, shit you look exhausted." She said and he sighed. "I feel like shit." He said and looked at her. "Like you are getting sick, shit?" She questioned and looked at him. "I don't know baby girl." He said and she sighed. "Do you have a fever?" She asked and set her hand on his cheek. "You feel hot." She said and he sighed. "I should go back to sleep." He said and she nodded. "Go back to bed dad." She agreed and looked at him. "Ok, good night." He said kissed her head, and left to head up the stairs.

Lucy sat at the table and sighed. She pulled a can of pop out of the fridge and sat there looking at the stairs. She set her head down and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew she was awoke by a knock at the door. She jumped and stood. She heard Happy snort himself awake and Juice fall on the floor. "What is that?" Juice asked rubbing his eyes and looked around. "The door you idiot!" Lucy snapped and heard Abel bounding down the stairs in just his boxers. "Who's at the door?" He asked and they all looked at him, "I'll get it." She said and felt Juice grab her arm and move her back. "No." He said and she nodded. The next thing she knows she is hearing the sound of a gun cocking and looked at Abel. Happy and Abel stood with their guns pointed at the door, Juice stepped in front of Lucy and opened the door slowly. "Jax?" He said and looked at him. "Shit, put the guns down." He said and looked around. Lucy let out a shaky breath. "Why are you here?" She asked confused. "Tig called said he didn't feel too well." He said and looked at her. "He did?" She asked confused and looked at Abel as he shrugged.

"Dad's actually asleep." She said and Abel nodded. "Yeah, but I will go wake him." Abel said and looked at Jax slightly confused. "Well, Abel, I mean if he is sick, shit come home, don't need you to catch it." He said and looked at his son. "No, I will stay here." He said and Jax shrugged. "That's cool, tell him I stopped by." He said and Lucy looked around. "You don't have to leave, just let daddy sleep." She blurted out. Jax smiled at her. "Think I will take yah up on that thanks sweet heart." He said and she smiled.

Happy walked over to the kitchen and sat down. "My poor back." He said and groaned. Lucy looked at him and laughed. "Shit." He said and she laughed harder. "Poor Happy, he's getting old." She said and giggled. He shook his head stood up and walked into the living room. "What are you searching?" Jax asked and pointed to his computer. "Um, well, um." Juice stuttered. "That was me dad." Abel said and looked at his dad. Tig looked at him funny. "What are you searching?" He asked confused. Abel's eyed the computer thinking fast. "Implants." Lucy said and looked at everyone who was looking at her. "Well, I really want bigger boobs." She said and shrugged. "With everything that has happened, I though, why not." She said and shrugged and turned around to walk up the steps. "Night." She said walked up the stairs and into her dad's room.

"Dad?" She called and shook him. He turned and looked at her. "What?" He asked confused. "Daddy, Jax is here, said you called him, you weren't feeling well." She said and he looked at her confused. "I didn't call him, why the fuck would I call him because I don't feel good." He said and Lucy looked at him. "What?" She asked slowly. "I said I didn't call him." He repeated. "Then how'd he know?" She asked and Tig just looked at her.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own LUCY, please enjoy the story. Thank you for the ad's and the reviews,

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

"Tig, Tig, TIGGER!" Gemma yelled shaking the sleeping man on the bed. Tig rolled over and looked at her. "What do you want?" He snapped and looked at her. Gemma grinned and looked at him. "Clay and I stopped by, seems you have a house full." She said and he looked at her. "I feel like shit." He snapped, "Tell 'em all to leave." Gemma shook her head and walked away. Tig rolled over and sighed. He was still claiming to feel like shit. He had a lot of thoughts running though his head right now, he wasn't sure how to handle it. "Dad, psst… Dad?" Lucy said from the doorway. He rolled back over slowly and looked at her. He saw her head sticking though the door. "What?" He said and she sighed. "Gemma said you want everyone to leave, but I thought that maybe umm.. Tara said she would…" She said and looked at him. Shaking his head violently, "No, Lucy, I am fine." He yelled and she threw her arms up. "You are so stubborn." She said and slammed the door.

Stomping down the steps she stopped and looked at everyone. "Just leave, he wants to sleep, he is old and you need to let him fucking sleep." She said and looked at everyone. "Goodbye." She yelled waiving her arms around. They all just sat there and looked at her. "What ever, I am going out." She said and grabbed her keys. Abel stood. "Oh, now you want to go." She said and shook her head. "Where are we going?" He questioned. Lucy raised her eyebrows. "We," She said pointing her finger quickly from herself to him. "Aren't going anywhere." She said and pointed at herself. "I am going to pick dad some stuff up, and then get him something to eat, and get something for myself." She said and looked at him. Abel shook his head. "No." She said and looked at him. "You can't come, don't ask, I need like some Lucy time." She said grabbing her purse and walking out of the door.

Abel looked around at the other men, Jax cleared his throat. "Come on, time for church. Happy, you care to join us," Jax said and his eyes landed on his son. "Abel, stay here with Tig." He said and everyone stood leaving. Juice nodded towards Abel and left. Abel stood and watched everyone leave. He took off in a run upstairs. "Tig." He called hitting the door. Tig shot up and opened the door. "They leave?" He asked and Abel nodded. "Ok, where is Lucy?" He asked and looked around. "Ran to the store, I will text her." He said and Tig nodded. He hurried behind Abel outside. "Where did they go?" He questioned and looking at him. "Jax called Church." he said and Tig nodded. "Don't you mean dad?" He asked with a smirk. Abel sighed. "Don't know." He said and started his bike. "Happy and Juice, they will have to meet us after they get off." He said and looked at him. "Son of a bitch." Abel muttered shaking his head.

Lucy felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from Abel. _Good to go baby._She smiled and grabbed a bag of chips and walked out of the store. She picked up her phone and dialed Abel's phone number. "Hey." She said into the phone. "You headed to the club house?" He asked. "Yeah," "Good, keep up with what I told you last night." Abel said and she sighed. "I know." She said and he laughed. "Bye baby." He said and she laughed and hung up the phone. She sat down in the car and debated how this was going to work.

"_You're dad is fine." Happy said behind Lucy in the hall. She whipped around and looked at him. "What?" She said confused. "You need to go with it." He said and she raised her eyebrows. "What?" She asked again. Happy sighed and grabbed her and led her into her bedroom and shut the door. "Ok, listen to me." He said and she looked at him. "We gotta find some shit out, so if anyone asks, your dad is sick." She nodded slowly. "Then, tomorrow, you wait till Gemma comes over, when she gives the sign, you make a scene about needing Lucy time, then you go to the club." He said and she nodded. "What do I do when I get there?" She asked confused. "You have your first fight with Abel." He said and she looked at him. "What?" She said confused. "Trust me, we know it isn't real." He said and she nodded. "ok." She sighed. _

She pulled into the club house and looked around. She sat down and sighed loudly. Everyone turned and looked at her. "You're fine." Happy said and looked at her. "No, no I am not, I am going to kill him." She yelled loudly. She caught everyone's attention. "Chill, god kid, it's part of this life." Happy said and looked at her. "I don't want this stupid life." She said and looked at him. He gave her a small smile. "I hate him!" She yelled standing and stomping her foot. "What are you yelling over?" Jax asked and looked at her. "Your idiot son!" She said and Jax raised his eyebrows. "What happened?" He asked and she looked at him like he was crazy. "You know!" She yelled throwing her arms up. The door opened and Abel stomped inside. "The fuck is your problem!" He yelled stomping over to her. Juice stood looking confused, no one told him about the plan. "You, you are my problem, I can't stand you." She yelled and shove him. He grabbed her arm. "Stop being a spoiled bitch." He said and pulled her towards him. "Take your hand's off me." She yelled. Abel looked down at Lucy, she had tears in her eyes, "Fuck you!" She spat at him and raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. She shoved past him and out of the door. Happy nodded towards a confused Juice. "Handle your pal, I'll check her shit." Happy said and walked towards the door. Juice hurried after Abel as he left the club house.

Lucy jumped into the car and drove home. She knew that it was fake, but it felt so real to her. She hasn't any clue why Happy told her she had to do this. Shit, was Gemma and Clay part of some drama starting up in the club again. She pulled into the driveway and saw her dad, Gemma, and Clay standing outside. "Hi daddy." She said and smiled. "How'd it go?" Gemma asked looking at her. "Shit, what is going on?" She asked and looked around. Tig grinned. "Just us old people hanging out." He said and she laughed. Tig watched as Happy pulled into the driveway. "I forgot to tell the retard, shit, he thinks it's real." Happy laughed and looked at her.

"I would really like to know something about what is going on." She said and looked around. "Nothing." Clay said and she looked at him. "You all suck." She said and shook her head. She turned and watched as Juice and Abel pulled in. "What happened?" Juice asked and looked around. "Are you ok?" He asked and looked at Lucy. "Fine." She said and Abel came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shit, she did hit you hard." Gemma said looking at him. "Bitch can swing." Abel laughed. "That was fake." Juice blurted out and looked at everyone. "Fucking retard." Clay muttered and turned into the house.

"I guess this is my cue to leave." Lucy said and walked towards the room. "See yah." She yelled as she walked up the stairs. Lucy pulled her shirt and jeans off and climbed into bed. She pulled her bra off and fell into bed. She turned on a movie and closed her eyes. She felt so tired. Everything that has went wrong, it seems like it is coming back to kick her ass. She sighed and cuddled into the blanket. Lucy wasn't stupid, she knew that something was going on with everyone. She knew that Abel was keeping something major from her. She knew that he wasn't telling her something, shit they all weren't telling her something. She could only hope, with the measures they are going though, that it's worth it.

Abel opened the door to the bedroom slowly. He felt drained. He knew what he had to do, he wasn't happy about. "Luce, baby, you awake?" He asked gently from the door way. "Humm," She asked slowly and rolled to face him. He grinned when the covers fell. He turned and shut the door. "You ever wear a shit?" He asked and looked down at her. She giggled half asleep and looked at him. "Maybe." She said slowly. He grinned and kicked his shoes off and pulled his shirt and cut off. Climbing into bed next to her he looked at her. "You ok?" He asked pulling her on top of his chest. "Fine." She said and looked down at him. She pressed her lips to his own. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." She said and he smiled. "It's ok." He said and she kissed him again. "Abel!" He heard Juice yell from the other side of the door. "Yeah?" He called back. "You ready?" He asked. Abel sighed. "Give me twenty." He yelled back. Lucy pulled up and looked at him.

"What is going on?" She asked confused. Abel sighed loudly. "Baby, you need to pack a bag, a few bags actually." He said and looked at her. "Why?" She asked confused. He sighed again. "We are going on a little trip." He said slowly. She sat up and the covers fell down totally. He looked at her and bit his lip slowly. "What?" She asked and looked at him. He grinned, forgetting what he was supposed to have her do. He grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. "What baby?" She laughed felling his hands rub over her back and her ass. He kissed her hard. "God, damn." She moaned feeling his hands rubbing and squeezing her ass. She kissed him hard. "Abel!" Juice hit the door hard. "The fuck are you doing?" He yelled though the door.

Lucy sighed and pulled back. "I guess, I guess that I better pack." She said and he laughed. "I guess so." He said and looked at her. Lucy stood and started packing. She threw everything in her bag and laughed. "Ok, there." She said and Abel looked at his phone. "That only took two hours." He said and shook his head. He grabbed the bags and walked downstairs. "Where are we going?" She asked and looked around. Tig sighed and looked at his daughter. He pulled her into a hug. "I love you baby girl. You listen to Gemma and Clay." He said and kissed her head. "Why?" She asked confused. "We are going to visit Tacoma." Gemma said and looked at her. "Why?" Lucy repeated. "It will be fun." Juice threw in. She looked confused again. "Why?" She asked and Happy stepped toward her. "Come on, I will be there, just go with it." He said and walked towards the door. "Why is everyone telling me that, what is going on?" She asked again. Clay sighed. "Just go with it Roo." He said and turned. Abel put her bags in the car and watched as they pulled away. He sighed and watched the car drive off. Tig walked up behind him, setting his hand on her shoulders. "We did the right thing." Tig said quietly. Abel nodded. "Hope so."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy.

**Good news to all of you that read **Picture** I will have the update tomorrow, I will finally get a chance to over my in-laws to get my flash disk. ***

Please enjoy this chapter, it is kind of a filler but there are a lot of hints dropped in it.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Lucy sprawled across the seat. Her back was killing her. "Are we there yet?" She yelled up towards a very annoyed Clay and Gemma. "You ask that one more god damn time kid, I will shoot you!" Clay screamed at her. She gasped loudly. "You are super rude." She snapped and sat up bouncing her knee. "Gemma?" She asked and waited for an answer. There was nothing but silence. She scooted so her head was in between both Clay and Gemma. "I have to pee." She yelled loudly. Clay slammed on the brakes. Lucy flew forward. "Get out of the car and pee then." He snapped and Lucy looked at him like he was crazy. "No, not here." She said and shook her head back and forth. Gemma laughed and Clay started the car mumbling about never getting away from club shit, no matter what he does.

"I need to pee, like now." She said and shoved past Gemma to go into the bathroom. Walking out of the bathroom reeling refreshed. She purchased a extra large slushy. She went to take a drink out of it when Clay snatched it out of her hands and tossed it in the garbage. "Stop, no more pee breaks." He yelled and she shook her head. "Well I need something to do!" She yelled. "Here," Gemma said and shoved a pack of cigarettes in her hands, "Smoke a damn cigarette." She said and walked away and climbed into the car. Lucy looked at the cigarettes and shrugged. She climbed back into the back of the Cadillac and they drove off. "We aren't going to Tacoma are we?" She asked after a few minutes. "No, Roo, we aren't." Clay said and Lucy nodded. "Cool." She said and sighed.

"So, where are we going?" She asked and looked up interested. "Just away for a while." Gemma said and smiled at her. "Ok, so I am not dumb, I know that something is going on, so let's stop playing Lucy is stupid and tell me what is going on!" She snapped and looked at the two people in front of her. Gemma laughed and Clay shook his head. "We are going up to a cabin for a while." He said and Lucy sighed again and crossed her arms over her chest and threw herself back into the seat to pout.

Finally, after what felt like hours, they arrived at a old cabin. She sighed and climbed out of the car. "Koz?" She yelled and ran over to him. Looking at him, she decided that he aged good in her opinion. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "How the hell yah doing kid?" He asked and looked at her. "Why are you here?" She asked and turned toward Gemma and Clay. "He is going to be staying with you." Clay said and Gemma set her bags on the ground. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "I mean, well, we mean." Clay started to say and looked at her. "We have to go back so it isn't suspicious, you are staying here and we are going back." He said and Lucy looked at him like he is crazy. "WHAT!" She yelled and looked around. "What the shit is going on?" She said and stomped her foot on the ground. "Nothing, kid, just go with it." Kozik said and grabbed her bags.

Lucy sat on the ratty sofa and looked at the window. "My cell phone doesn't get service up here." She said and looked at him. "I know." He said and went back to playing solitaire on the table. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked and looked at him. "Build a puzzle." He said and shrugged. She sighed and went to where she was sleeping, she pulled the covers back and climbed inside of the bed. "Koz?" She yelled and waited and he made his way inside. "What?" He asked and looked at her. "I know something that involves me is going on, but can't I at least have a hint?" She asked after a few minutes. Kozik sat down on her bed side. She sighed loudly. "Please?" She begged and looked at him.

"Listen, I don't even know everything kid." He said and looked at her. "What do you know?" She asked and looked at him. "I know what you do, I know that when you went to see your mother, Abel left you alone, that Jay kid came and tried to hurt you, then Kenny isn't really dead, and Happy coughed a Son with Jay." He said and her eyes widened. "What?" She said and shot up looking at him. "Shit, I thought you knew all that shit, see this is why no one ever tells me anything." He said and stood. "Listen kid, you can't tell anyone what I told you, and if you want cell service, we can go for a walk." He said and looked at her. She nodded. "Ok." She said and stood up to follow him.

Lucy and Kozik walked in silence. "Why didn't you ever settle down?" She asked after a few minutes. "I am an ass, I don't want just one woman." He said and she nodded. "Why did you pick Abel?" He asked and looked at her. "I didn't, well, I did, I don't know." She said and shrugged. "What is it about him that has you so sprung kid?" He asked and looked at her. "I think it's just the fact, that, he see's me." She said and looked at him. "Let's face it, with my dad being who he is, I would never be able to find someone, a normal someone, club life is the only thing that I know." She said and he nodded. "Is that really a bad thing?" He asked confused. "I don't know yet, I don't think that it is, I mean, well, listen, he loves me, or at least he says that he loves me. He is doing more to protect me than people I thought I trusted. I don't know what is going on in Charming, but I do know that I have fell in love with him." She said and looked at the older man. "Have you ever been in love?" She asked after a few minutes. "Yeah, once, it was stupid, she was never mine." He said and Lucy frowned. "You should have service now." He said and she pulled out her cell phone and turned it on.

"I have twenty text messages, and three voicemails." She laughed and looked at Koz. He pulled a cigarette out of his jeans and she looked at him for a second. "Give me one." She said and he looked at her funny. "What? When did you start smoking?" He asked and looked at her a little worried. "About five hours ago." She said and he smiled slightly and handed her a cigarette. "Here yah go." He said and watched her light it and take a long drag off of it. "Shit, your dad is going to kill me." He said and she smiled. A text message stood out, she read it, and reread it. _Hi babe, Tig said you have no service at that cabin, so I know you know something's up, listen, I am protecting you the best way I can, I will be there soon to see you, be good, I do love you Luce. _She smiled and looked at Koz. Taking about drag off the cigarette she dialed into her voice mail. Two of the messages were just hang ups. The last one though was from her dad. **Lucy, I know you are going to mad at me, but I need you to be up there, you are safe there, I promise, listen, I will keep leaving you messages, don't call me back, and don't try to call Abel, but listen to Koz, and be good, we will be there as soon as we can. If someone other than Juice, Happy, Abel, or myself come up there looking for you, you call Happy right away, stay safe I love you baby girl. **She hung up the phone and looked at Kozik. "So, you are stuck babysitting?" She laughed and flicked the cigarette to the ground. "What is good to eat up here?" She asked after a few seconds. Laughing he shrugged. "I will head into town, make a list if you need anything, ok?" He asked and she nodded. "Ok." She said and he stood and helped her up. "Come on kiddo." He said and she smiled.

"God damnit." She yelled throwing the deck of cards at Kozik. "You fucking cheat." She snapped, and grabbed the cigarettes and hurried away. "Get back here." He said and hurried after her. "How much longer am I going to be stuck here?" She asked after a few minutes. He handed her the lighter and she lit her cigarette. "I don't know yet." He said and she sighed. "Dad left me another voicemail yesterday." She said and he looked at her. "What did that one say?" He asked and looked at her. "Said that things were going good and Happy will be here soon for us." She said and he sighed. "Have you heard from Abel lately?" He asked and she sighed, "No." She said and frowned. "Well, when Happy comes, I hope that he brings a car for all your shit." He said and she snorted. "I hope he brings clean clothes." She said and he laughed. "Agreed." He said and sat down on the porch step.

"Do you want to go for a ride or something?" Lucy asked and looked up from the old book she was reading. "Sure." He said and stood up. "Put on a hat to wear under your helmet, and make to grab sunglasses." He said and she nodded. "Ok." She said and he smiled. "I can't believe I have been stuck in this cabin with you for this god damn long." She said and shut the door to the room. It has been four weeks. Four long weeks. She was going insane. She had ordered some clothes over the phone from a few stores in the mall and sent Kozik to pick them up at the stores. She was going nuts. She didn't have a clue what was going on back home. She didn't hear from anyone. She didn't know if someone was dead, if her dad wanted to find her or what. She pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a black track jacket. She slid a hat on over her head, and grabbed her aviator sunglasses. She walked outside and saw Kozik sitting on his bike. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded and climbed on the bike and felt it roar to life as he took off down the dirt road.

Lucy held on to the back of Kozik as the road though the streets. He drove her up the hill and back down. They weaved though traffic and through the crowds of people. He drove so far and stopped. He shut off the bike and Lucy peeked over his shoulder. They were at a little ice cream stand. "Though you could use some." He said and she grinned. "You know me to well." She laughed. "Wait here, I will go get some." He said and she nodded. She watched him walk away. She stood by the bike holding her cell phone. She had yet another voice mail from her dad. **Hi baby girl, I know you want to see Abel, and I know he wants to see you, but I have so news, seems we are going to be up at the cabin soon. See you when we get there baby.** She hung up the phone just as Kozik was walking out. "Dad said they are going to be there soon." She said and he looked at her. "Finally." He said and Lucy nodded. "Maybe we will finally be able to find out what is going on." Lucy muttered. Kozik's head shot up and he turned. "Isn't that the doctor bitch's car?" She asked and pointed to a car coming down the road. "Shit, let's go." He said and she jumped on the bike and he took off. Ice cream cones left to melt on the ground. He weaved back though traffic and though the roads and up and down the hills. He saw the cabin come into view.

Peeking over his shoulder Lucy smiled. "Thank you god." She said quietly jumping off the bike. She ran over to her dad and flung her arms around him. "I missed you so much." She said and he kissed her head. "I missed you too." "Where is everyone else?" She asked and he sighed. "Complications." He said and she nodded. "Is everyone ok?" Kozik asked and Tig looked at him. "Fine." He snapped. Tig hated the fact that he had to ask for help from Kozik. He hated knowing he had to rely on anyone other than himself. "We are fine dad, thanks for asking." Lucy said and shook her head. Tig smirked. "Good to know." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Do I get to come back home daddy?" She asked and looked at him. "Yeah baby, you get to come home." He said and she grinned. "Good, I miss Abel." She said and Tig frowned. "What?" She asked, "Why did you make that face?" She asked confused. "Tell her," Kozik said and she looked at her dad. "What?" She said and her eyes widened in fear. Tig took a deep breath. "Shit, baby, Abel is in the hospital, he was shot." Tig said and watched as Lucy stumbled back. Kozik grabbed her. "He is going to be ok." He said and she felt tears drip down her face. "What happened dad?" She yelled. Tig took a deep breath. "Let's go inside and talk." He said and he moved toward the house and watched as his daughters world started to crumble even more than it already has.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N- I do not own SOA, I do own Lucy. Please enjoy this chapter, I know it's kind of crazy, but you just got to go with it. I haven't been getting that many reviews, makes me sad. For the amount of Ad's and the amount hits I really wanna see a few more reviews. They make me so happy. Anyway..

Please REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

Tig led Lucy into the cabin and sat down. "Since when did you smoke?" He asked and watched as she lit a cigarette with a shaky hand. Lucy looked up at her dad. "Since you left me in this stupid cabin with him." She said pointing at Kozik, ignoring the tears that fell down her face. "Tell us what happened." Kozik said. Lucy looked at him. "You knew that he was shot?" She asked. "Yeah, your dad told me a few days ago." He said and she looked at him and jumped up. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" She yelled pointing a shaky finger at him. "Because he told me not to." Kozik said and Lucy looked at Tig, "What happened?" He asked and Tig took a deep breath…

"_Listen, I don't like going into this blind either." Jax said and looked around. "But we don't have a choice, we are going to need all the help we can get." He said and looked around. "That would mean, Abel, and Happy, we will need them." He said and looked around. Abel glanced at Happy and nodded. "Yeah, I am in." He said and sighed. Happy agreded and watched as Jax took a hit of his cigarette. Jax began to explain how they were going to get the strip club off the Mayans. "I don't understand why this is so important." Tig said and shook his head. "Why do you want this strip club so badly?" He asked and looked at him. "We need this, the One-Niners, they will back this up, this club needs the extra money. Especially with Lucy's hospital bills." Jax said and looked at Tig. Biting his tongue, it took everything that Tig had not to snap at him. "Fine." He hissed. Tig hasn't been on the same page as Jax for a long time, Tig felt like he was trying to push him into giving his spot up. _

_The vote went around the table, it was obvious that everyone was in for it. "Let's go now." Jax said and looked around. Tig sighed. He didn't think this was a well thought out plan. Mounting his bike Tig looked around. Everyone's face was hard. Anger and annoyance fell over Tig's face. He just wanted to get this shit over with so he could get back to his kid. They rode though town in formation, passing Gemma and Clay on Main Street. Tig looked at them, locking eyes, even if it was just for a slip second with Clay, it seemed to be the same dread on his face that Clay felt in his stomach. _

_Abel was shaking he was so angry. He wanted to threw the cut at his dad and leave. Pussy wasn't the business this club needed. Doesn't matter how safe it was. That is what they had Caracara for. Abel followed. He knew this is what he signed up for. He knew that there was more important things for him to deal with. He wanted to be with Lucy, he wanted to be up in the cabin with her. Tig had left her some voicemails, keeping her in the total dark. They all figured that it was for the best to do so. "Shit." He muttered when they pulled up and noticed about ten Mayans waiting for them. "You sure it's worth it?" He said to his dad grabbing his gun from his cut. _

_Bullets flying though the air was the response that he received. He was angry. He moved and covered and tried to escape where they were flying from. He moved near Juice who was behind a dumpster. "The shit man?" Abel snapped and looked at him. Juice shrugged. "We voted for it." He said and shook his head. Abel sighed loudly. He didn't want to deal with this shit. He moved in, taking out one and going after another. Somehow, thinking that Chibs had his back, he felt pain in his side, then he felt nothing. _

_Tig watched as Chibs went with no disregard for Abel, for anyone but his President Jax. Tig hurried over to where Abel was on the ground. Happy took after the one that shot him and Juice covered Tig while he drug him behind the dumpster. Then for what felt like years waited. Deep down Tig felt like a pussy. He felt like he was hiding. Was he getting soft in his old age? He didn't know anymore. He didn't know how to help Abel, so he waited till the gun fire stopped and everyone came to where they were. Blood covered hands were pressed on the wound as they waited for help to arrive. _

_Hospitals were never a good place to be, and Tig found himself in one more and more. He didn't know how to fix what was broken in this club. He wanted nothing more than to throw his cut at Jax and go Nomad. The thought was becoming more and more constant in his head. While Abel was in surgery for the shot, they all sat. Tara was screaming at Jax, and Happy was talking in hushed whispers with Juice. "I need to tell Lucy." Tig blurted out and looked at Chibs. "Aye, that would be a good idea." He said and nodded. Tig stood cell phone in hand, and for the second time that day felt like an utter pussy, he couldn't call and tell his little girl that Abel was shot, so he took the cowards way out. "Hello?" The voice answered on the other line. "Where is Lucy?" Tig asked as he heard movement. "Sleeping want me to wake her up?" Kozik asked into the phone. "No." He said and sighed. "What is wrong?" Koz asked sensing the despair in Tig's voice. "Shit with the strip club went sour, Abel got shot." He said and shook his head. Koz was silent on the other line. "Do you want me to tell Lucy?" He asked after a few minutes. "No, I will when I get up there, I will leave one he is stable." He said and Kozik sighed. "Ok man, see yah." He said and hung up the phone. _

_Tig walked back into the waiting room. He could hear Tara and Jax fighting over pushing him to grow up too fast and being bad parents. He saw Gemma and her lips were pursed, an annoyed look on her face. Clay was sitting back, and he seemed to be loving every second of it. "Tigger." Gemma said and looked at him. "Come smoke with me." She said and motioned for him to follow. "Ok." He said and followed her outside. "What is up?" He asked and looked at her. "I want this shit to stop." She said and looked at him. "We both know there is something up with the club." She said and looked at him. "I care about you all, but that is my grandson in there." She said and pointed to the hospital. "He is in there, and he could die because of some stupid sluts in a strip club." She said and looked at him. "Fix this Tigger, fix it or I will." She said and dropped her cigarette and walked away. _

_Tig stood there speechless for a few minutes. "I don't know how to fix this." He muttered and followed her inside._

Kozik ran his fingers though his hair. "Shit." He said and Lucy looked at him. "So he is ok?" She asked again, this was the seventh time she asked. "Yeah, he is fine." He nodded and looked at her. "Good." She sighed and looked over at her father. "When do we go see him?" She asked after a few minutes. "He get's out of the hospital tomorrow, he still is staying at the house, he told Jax he was done being in his house, they had a fall out." Tig said and Lucy looked wide eyed. "Won't that effect his chance of being patched?" She asked and looked at him. "It won't, remember they need to vote." He said and she nodded. "Ok." She said and sighed. "I hate this." She said and stood. "Just take me home dad."

Lucy packed as past as humanly possible. She hurried and tossed everything in the suitcase. She was rushing around like an idiot. She ran out and set another suitcase down. "Is that the last one?" She asked and looked at everyone. "Yes." She nodded. "Look outside." He said and blew smoke out his mouth and snuffed out his cigarette. She opened the door and looked out. Happy and Juice stood there, Happy leaning against Lucy's car, and Juice against his bike. She ran outside and hugged them both. "What is going on now?" She asked slowly. "Got all your shit straight with an online cyber school." Juice said as Kozik and Tig packed her car. "I will drive." Happy said and climbed into the car. Lucy sat in the passenger seat and watched as Kozik locked the front door of the cabin.. He walked around back and showed up on his motor cycle.

Lucy slept most of the way back home. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was confused when she opened her eyes. Looking around slowly. She realized she was in her room. She rubbed her hands over her face and looked around. She was still half asleep. "Dad?" She yelled and looked around. She waited a few minutes and her door opened. "Yeah?" Tig asked stepping inside the room. "Dad, shit, what the crap is going on?" She asked after a few minutes. "What?" He asked confused. "Dad, when did I get here?" She asked again. Tig laughed. "You were sound asleep when we got home, so Happy carried you up here, you slept though the day, the night, and most of the morning." He said and she nodded and stretched. "You might want to unpack and get a shower, Abel is going to be here in about two or three hours." He said and she nodded. "Ok." She said and stood up and walked into the bathroom. After she took a long hot shower, she got dressed in her yoga pants and a pink camie and walked downstairs. "Lucy, let's go over this cyber school shit." Juice said and handed her a new laptop. "This is for school only." He said and looked at her. "They collect them at the end of the year." He explained and began to tell her about everything. "Understand?" He asked after a few minutes. "I think so." She said and looked at him. "Abel's here." Tig said and walked towards the door. Lucy shot up sending the laptop to the floor and walked over to the door to where he was walking inside with Happy supporting his right side. "I can walk." He snapped and looked at him. Happy laughed. "Whatever you say kid." He said and let him go and watched as he almost fell. "That's what I thought." He said and looked at him. Happy helped Abel into the house and stopped when Abel's eyes landed on Lucy. Lucy pushed past Juice and walked up to him.

Lucy hesitated for a brief second and Abel made the first move. He staggered towards her and she threw her arms around him. "I am so sorry." She said and hugged him. "I'm fine." He said quietly. He held her against his chest. "Are you ok?" She asked and tried to pull out of the hug but he locked his arms around her tighter. "Shut up and kiss me." He muttered and she grinned and pushed her lips against him. Tig cleared his throat after a few moments. "Come on man, doctor said you need to lay down." He said and Lucy stepped away from him. "Come with me." He said and looked at her. She nodded and followed him as Happy helped him up the stairs. "Shit." He said trying to get into the bed. "I ain't taking off your pants." Happy said and looked at him. Abel laughed lightly as he grabbed his side. "Shit, don't make me laugh." He muttered and Lucy shoved Happy out of the way. "I got this." She said and Abel grinned. "Yeah man, she got this." He said and shook his head. Happy barked a loud laugh throwing his hands up. "Done, gone." He said and turned to leave. Lucy heard his cell phone ring as he walked down the hall. "Be right there." She heard him said and then waited for the tell-tell signs that they were leaving. "Luce, got to go to church, be back later." He yelled and Lucy yelled down her ok's and listened as the bikes left. "Abel?" She said and turned to look at him, only to find him sound asleep. "Lovely." She muttered and walked out of the room.

She walked downstairs and started to cook an egg for dinner. "Yummy." She said biting into her egg sandwich. She sat there in silence for a long time. She loved it. Forgetting Abel was upstairs she walked into the room. When she opened the door she jumped. "I forgot you where here." She said and looked at him. He grinned. "Sorry." She walked over and sat on the bed. Reaching for a cigarette on the nightstand she lit it and looked at him. "Since when did you start smoking?" He asked and looked at her. "Since like, the cabin I believe." She said and he shook his head. "Shouldn't smoke." "Pot meet kettle." She said and stuck her hand out at him. He laughed loudly. "Shit baby, you are something else." He said and she looked at him and bit her lip. "Wish you weren't stitched up right now." She said and he looked at her. "Don't tease me." He said and she laughed. "Sorry."

The sat there talking for a long time. "Dad said you and Jax got into a fight." She said and he got silent instantly. "What happened?" She asked looking him in the eye. Abel sighed.

"_Your mother and I have been talking." Jax said sitting on the side of his bed at the hospital. "We want you to move back in, the baby won't be here for almost seven months, that gives you time to get everything together, you might even be patched in by then." He said and looked at him. Abel shook his head. "No, Tig offered me a place to stay, I am going to stay there." He said and looked at him. "Listen son, I don't like you being around him." Jax said and Abel gave him a funny look. "Why not?" Jax asked looking at him. "Because, I just don't like it." Jax snapped. Abel shook his head and looked at him. "Not a good enough reason." Abel said and looked at him. _

_Jax ran his hands over his face. "Doesn't seem to me like you even care, shit it was Tig, not you dad, it was Tig covering me, and if it wasn't for him I'd be dead." Abel said and shook his head. He was trying to keep calm. "Listen Abel, you are my son and I am trying to protect you," Jax said and Abel cut him off, "Funny, since I am here in this bed." He snapped. Jax stood, "You are so ungrateful, you don't have even the slightest clue what I went though to get you back." Jax said his voice raising. "You regret that?" He asked and looked at Jax. "Listen and you listen good boy, Tig, isn't a nice man, you think because he all of a sudden realized that Lucy could of died made him become a good dad, I want him out of this club, and until your head clears, and you are behind me, your father, not him, not some slut's dad, don't bother coming back home." He said and slammed the door to the room in his anger as he stormed out. It took everything that Abel had in him not to go after him. _

"Wow." Lucy said and looked at him. "Why does he want dad out?" She asked and he shrugged. "I don't know, I told Juice, and he told your dad and Happy." He said and she nodded. "Think it's cause of what happened to me?" She asked. "No, this has been going on for a long time." He said and Lucy nodded. "That is weird." "Baby, don't worry, you got me, I ain't going anywhere." He said and she laughed. "Neither am I." She said and he grinned. "Once you turn 18, if I am patched, we can get a place, sound good?" He asked and she grinned. She gently kissed him. "Yeah."

"It's been about three hours, shit wonder what is keeping dad." She said and Abel shrugged. "Who knows with your dad you know he is dramatic." Abel said and she laughed. "I know." She said. She tuned her head when she heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up. "That is dad now." She said and he nodded. "I can hear that." He said and Lucy laughed.

The front door slammed open and she jumped. "Dad?" She said and walked over to the door to open it. She watched a wild eyed Tig come up the stairs into the doorway. "Baby, you know I love you right?" He asked and looked at her. She nodded. "I know, what is wrong?" She asked and looked at his face. "I am going nomad." He said and turned. "What?" She yelled. "You fucking heard me. Vote is going on tomorrow." He said and slammed the door to his bedroom shut. Lucy turned and looked at a stunned Abel. "What just happened?" She asked and looked at him.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy, please ENJOY AND REVIEW. **

***SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!***

* * *

**~~**Six Months Later**~~**

"Happy birthday to me." Lucy muttered looking around her empty house. True to his word her dad went nomad. She doesn't see him that much anymore. Actually come to think of it, she hasn't seen him in about three months. Abel has been with her every step of the way. He held her when she cried and he was working behind everyone's back with Juice. Happy, still being nomad, hasn't been to Charming, he was working up in Tacoma trying to get the Jay situation handled. Tara, she was due to have the baby any day now. Everyone kept saying how happy they were for her, but for some reason Lucy didn't believe that.

"Hello?" A voice called walking though the door. Lucy looked up from the cupcake Abel gave her earlier. There was a burning candle, she still liked to blow out candles. "Hi Gemma." She said and smiled. Gemma has taken on the role of care provider. "How yah doing sweetie?" She asked sitting down holding a gift in her hands. "I am good." Lucy smiled. "Abel gave me this." She said and pointed to the burning cupcake. "Well make a wish and blow it out." Gemma said shaking her head. Lucy closed her eyes. _I wish dad was here._ She blew out the cupcake and looked at her. "So, you are eighteen now, what are you going to do?" Gemma asked and looked at her. "I dropped out of school, and I bought a pack of cigarettes." She said shaking the pack of Camel Menthols and the UPS box with the computer setting in it. "Your daddy's going to be very angry." She said and looked at the young girl. "Feelings mutual." Lucy said. "You going to be ok if I head out?" Gemma asked and watched Lucy lick the cupcake. "Yep." She said nodding. Gemma kissed her gently on the cheek and left.

Lucy licked her lips and set the cupcake down. She heard Abel's bike pulling up and stood up and walked over to the door. She smiled and greeted him at the door. "You ok?" She asked and looked at him. He smiled and nodded. Looking at him she ran her fingers over his cut, touching the patches and getting on her tip toes to kiss him. "I still don't feel right wearing this patch." He said and she shook her head. "We both know why you have it." Lucy said and he sighed. "I am sorry I had to go on that run." He said and she shrugged. "S'ok, I have Gemma stop by." She smiled. "What she get yah?" He asked and she laughed. "She got me a new pair of heels." She said and he grinned. "Do I get to see them?" He asked. Lucy laughed and shook her head. "Nope." She said and he grinned. "Did you get me something?" She asked and looked at him. "Yeah, a cup cake." He said and she frowned. "You are kidding right?" She asked and smiled. "Yeah." He said and looked at her. "Well?" She said looking at him. "Not right now baby." He said and walked inside. He walked into the living room and started to take his boots off. "I talked to Happy today." He said and she looked at him. "What did he have to say?" She asked. "Says happy birthday, and he missed you, said they are almost ready to make a move." He said and she nodded.

Abel walked over to where Lucy was sitting on the chair. He kneeled in front of her. "You ok baby?" He asked looking at her. "Yeah, I just miss daddy you know?" She asked and he smiled. "I know baby, but it's your birthday." He said and she smiled. "For like three more hours." She said and he smiled. "You want your present?" He asked and looked at her. She grinned and clapped her hands together. "Yes." She said and smiled. Abel reached into the front pocket of his cut. "Ok," He said and held something in his hand. "This is, well, it isn't what you think, but it is, shit." He stuttered and looked at her. "What?" She said and cocked her head to the side. He opened her palm and a ring sat in it. It was white gold with two intertwined hearts. "Abel.." Lucy choked out. "It isn't an engagement ring, your dad said you'd say no, so it's a promise ring. I promise to love you and support you through everything." He said and she grinned. He slid it on her right hand and she kissed him. "I love you." She said quietly. "I love you too baby." He said and kissed her.

"You asked dad if you could marry me?" She asked after a few seconds. "No, I asked if I could give you a crow." Abel said and she looked at him. "What did he say?" "He laughed at me." He said and looked at her. "Shit." She said and shook her head. "I don't want a tattoo." She said and he laughed. "I realize that." He said and shook his head. Lucy looked down at her hand for a long time. Abel stood up and pulled her up. "So you gonna thank me for that ring?" He asked and she laughed. "No." She said and stood up. He laughed and held her. "You know that I love you though right?" He said and she smiled. "I know." "Talk to me babe." He said after a few minutes. "It's nothing." She said and stood up. "Shit babe, don't be like that." He said and followed her into the kitchen. He stood there and watched as she lit a cigarette. "Talk to me!" He said and she sighed. "I just, it's I miss my daddy." She said and he sighed.

_Tig walked out of the clubhouse as everyone followed. "Daddy." Lucy said slowly looking at his cut, the patches were gone. He walked over to where she stood in the lot. "Daddy." She said and looked like she was about to cry. "Listen to me baby girl, I will be back in a few weeks." He said and kissed her head. "You listen to Clay and Gemma, and don't let that idiot get you pregnant, this is for the best baby." He said and she felt tears fill her eyes. "Daddy, don't do this." She said and he kissed her gently on the cheek and walked over to his bike. Lucy watched as Tig drove off. He really was losing his mind. _

_Abel held Lucy as she cried on his shoulder. He slid down to the floor with her as she broke down in tears. "Don't cry." He soothed and held her. "He left me, he promised he would never leave me and he left me." She cried. Abel held her on the floor. "I know, I'm here baby." He soothed and sat there. He lifted his head and looked as Juice stood in the doorway. "She finally cry herself to sleep?" He said quietly. "Yeah, she did." Abel said and stood slowly, lifting Lucy with him. "Let's get her into bed." Juice said and followed Abel upstairs. He laid her in their bed and turned to Juice. _

"_A lot of shit was said tonight." Juice said and looked at Abel. "I can't believe that some of that shit was brought up." He said and shook his head. "I don't trust your dad as far as I can throw him." Juice said and shook his head. "Don't say that, he isn't my father." Abel said and Juice looked at him. "Come on man, don't say that." Juice said and shook his head. "Shit, I just wanted patched, and now I just want to get away from him." He said and shook his head. "Can't believe after all that shit, everything that Lucy has been though that Tig just went out and left his daughter." Juice said and Abel nodded. "I know." He said and shook his head. _

"Let's go to sleep." Abel said and she nodded. "Ok." She said and stood up. Abel led her though the house, checking the door to make sure it was locked he led her up to the bedroom. "Well, it's still my birthday." She said and he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as he kicked the door shut behind him. He held her against his body. Sliding his tongue inside her mouth. Kissing her hard. "I love you." He said breathlessly and looked at her. "I love you too." She said and slid his cut down his arms. He looked at her and pulled her camie over her head. He pressed his lips against hers again. She ran her fingers down his arms to the hem of his beater. Breaking the kiss she pulled it over his head and looked at him. He reached around her back and unhooked her bra, sliding it down her shoulders he looked at her. "I really do love you." He said and led her towards the bed. She felt the back of her knees hit the bed as she gently fell onto it. Abel grabbed the hem of her shorts and pulled them down. Her hands working furiously to unbuckle his jeans and slide them down. He kicked them off and climbed on top of her.

He kissed her hard. His hands circling and pinching her nipples. She arched her back under his hands. He moved his lips down and kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and felt as he kissed her neck. She reached down to his waist and grabbed them hem of his boxers. She slid them down as far as she could. She felt him stop kissing her and pull away. He gave her a wicked smirk his eyes sparkled as he looked at her. He moved down and kicked his boxers off and slid down her panties. He rubbed himself against her entrance. "This what you want?" He asked and looked at her. She nodded, unable to speak. He thrust forward and watched as her head fell back. "I love you so much." He said into her ear. "You are my everything." She whispered wrapping her legs around him. He kept thrusting inside her. She scratched her fingers down his back and kissed him. "Don't stop." She said her breathing became labored. "You close baby?" He said slowing down and grinning at her. "Don't!" She moaned loudly. He grinned and looked at her. He pulled the whole way out. "I'm too tired." He said and she laughed and pushed him backwards.

She climbed on top of him and guided him inside her. Gripping her hips she began to move up and down on him. Sweat dripping from both bodies, it didn't take long for either to met their climax, Lucy collapsing on top of him, he held her shaking body. "I love you." He said and kissed her gently. He held her for a few minutes and watched as she fell asleep. He gently set her next to him and looked at the clock. It was ten to twelve. Abel sighed, having a lot of trouble believing her dad didn't show on her birthday.

He sat there for a minute, needing a cigarette he sat up slowly as not to wake Lucy. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his jeans and walked downstairs. He sat pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and walked into the kitchen. He sat down and lit a cigarette. He jumped slightly as he heard a bike slowing down and pulling into the drive way next to the house. Abel walked into the living room and grabbed his gun that was setting on the table. He stood smoking his cigarette gun in hand and waited. He looked at where the man stepped off the bike and walked towards the house. Abel shook his head and set the gun down. This felt all too much like déjà vu for his liking. Tig walked up to the door and was greeted by Abel. "You have to stop doing this." He said and Tig looked at him. "I know." He snapped and pushed past him. "I am sticking around for a few days this time." He said and Abel nodded. "No more sneaking in?" He asked and Tig shrugged. "Don't know." He said.

_Lucy was sound asleep at the kitchen table. She sat face down in a pile of books, cold coffee sat a few feet away. Abel walked into the house slowly, the door was open, it was shut when he left. He pulled out his gun and walked inside slowly. He saw Lucy before he saw Tig. He opened his mouth to call her but shut it when his eyes landed on Tig's back. "You're lucky you didn't get shot." He snapped and Tig whipped around. "Shit." He said and shook his head. "I don't want to wake her." He said and Abel nodded. He was slightly confused. "What are you doing back?" Abel asked and looked at him. "I was doing some shit in Tacoma, wanted to make sure that she was ok." He said and Abel nodded. "Why don't you wake her up?" He asked. "I don't want her to know that I was here." He said and Abel looked at him. "Why the fuck not?" He snapped. Tig shook his head. "That was my baby girl, she is yours now, take care of her." He said and stood up and walked out, just as fast as he walked in. _

Tig walked up the stairs slowly. Abel hoped to god that Lucy was covered. He knew that he couldn't talk his way out of it if she was naked on top of the covers. Tig stopped in front of the door and pushed it open slowly. His eyes scanned the room. He saw her on the bed. The cover only covering her ass. He saw the discarded clothes on the floor. He walked inside slowly. He set a shaking hand on her cheek and she fluttered her eyes open. "Dad!" She whispered. He smiled gently. "Get dressed, I have to speak with you," He said and turned to look at Abel, "Both of you." He said and walked out.


	35. Chapter 35

****

**A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy, please REVIEW and please ENJOY, we are getting down to the last stretch of the story, so I really wanna see some reviews for a new update. Seriously, I miss getting them.  
**

* * *

Abel stood in the doorway and looked at Lucy. "Get dressed baby." He said and looked at her. "Yeah, ok." She said and grabbed his shirt and her panties. She pulled the shirt on, and then the panties. Abel stood in the door way and looked at her. "You ok?" He asked when she looked up at him wide eyed. She only nodded. She walked to where Abel stood and turned to him. "Come one love." He said and headed down the stairs.

Shaking her head Lucy walked into the living room to face her father. "You can't do this to me." She spat at him. He nodded. "I know." He said and she shook her head. "Why do you keep doing this?" She said and looked at him. "You left me, and you need to chose what you want, you either want to be here or you don't." She said and shook her head. "I know baby, your still safe, that is all that matters." He said and she sighed. "What did you want to talk about?" She said and sat down on Abel's lap on the chair. "Lot's of shit." He said and she looked at him. "Like?" She said prompting him to speak to her. "Ok, just, get me a beer and we can chat." He said and Lucy stood and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed a pack of cigarettes and two beers.

"Ok," Tig said sipping on his beer. "I have good news, and bad news." He said and looked at her, "What is the bad news?" Abel said and looked at Tig. "Well…" He started.

"_I don't know if this is a smart idea." Kozik said and looked from Happy to Tig. "We need to speak with her, if we speak with her, she might tell us something." Tig said and paced back and forth. "I have nothing to say to her." Happy said and shook his head. "You are the one that left your daughter." Kozik said, "Why are you all of a sudden worried about her?" He snapped and looked at Tig. "I am not all of a sudden worried, I have never not been worried." Tig yelled and looked at them. "Ok, let's all just calm down, we don't need to argue." Happy said and looked around. "Listen, we know two things," Kozik said and looked at the two men. "We know that Jay, is after Abel and Lucy, and we know he is getting help from a Son." He said and the men glanced around and nodded. "Do we know who it is?" Tig asked, Koz glanced around "Yeah." He nodded. "Who?" Tig demanded. "Not right now, right now we gotta figure out how to get Jay, and take care of him." He said and they nodded. _

"So you took care of Jay?" Abel asked and looked at him. "No." He said and looked at them. "What do you mean no?" He asked slowly. "When we went up to the cabin, shit, there was blood everywhere, he was already dead." Tig said and shook his head. "So you killed him?" Lucy asked and looked at her dad. "No, someone else did." He said and Lucy looked confused. "Wonder who?" She asked. "That I don't know." He said and shrugged. "How do you know him daddy?" Lucy asked after a few minutes. Tig sighed. He set down the empty bottle of beer. "He would be I guess what you would consider a Nomad." Tig said and sighed. "No, not for this club." Abel said and shook his head. "No, you are right about that. " He said and looked at him. "He just floats I guess you could say." Tig said. "We used him here and there, well Jax did." He said and sighed. "He had him do a few jobs for us, shit he didn't want to come back on the club in anyway." He said and Abel looked at him. "So dad is the one that had him come after Lucy?" He asked and looked at the older man. "No." Tig said and shook his head. "It wasn't him." He said. Abel looked down and let out a slow, deep breath. "Well, do you know who it was?" He asked confused. "No, not yet." Tig said and Lucy sighed. "But I am safe now right, no more having to keep eyes opened and looking behind my back." She asked slowly.

Abel shook his head. He tightened his grip around her, "You still need to be safe Luce." He said and she nodded. "Glad that is all that we worry about." She snapped at him. Abel shook his head. She was getting more and more snappy with him lately. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that it was going to blow up in his face. "How long are you staying dad?" She asked and looked at him. "Until Happy gets here." He said and she looked at him. "Then what?" She asked and he smiled. "Then we make a move." He said and stood up. "Where is Happy?" Lucy asked and Tig grinned. "Doing something he shoulda done a long time ago." He said and Lucy gave him a confused look. "What?" She asked. "Nothing baby girl." He said and she nodded. "Take Abel and go up to bed, get some sleep, we all need it after tonight." He said and she nodded. "Guess so." She said and stood up off of Abel's lap. She wrapped her arms around her dad and Abel took her hand and led her upstairs. Climbing into bed he pulled her tight against him. "Night babe." He said and kissed her softly.

Abel was awoken the next day by his cell phone ringing. "Hello?" He answered half asleep. "Where are you?" His dad yelled into the phone. "Why?" He snapped. "Your mother is in labor." He said and Abel groaned. "She isn't my mother, I am dead tired, don't care." He said and hung up the phone. At this point Abel was trying to push buttons. He couldn't stand being around his dad any longer. Was Nomad really that wonderful? Maybe it was for him. He looked over where Lucy slept curled up and facing away from him. Could he really leave her? Could he really just throw in his towel and be done. Running from his troubles have become a constant thought in his mind. He knew that it would break her heart. He didn't care. Someone has to teach her life isn't about being protected. It was protecting yourself. Fight or die.

He watched as she rolled over and looked at him. "You ok?" She said and looked at him confused. He nodded. "Yeah." He said and looked at her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing." He said and sat up. "I'm going to get a shower." He said and walked away. Lucy watched him walk away. She sat up and rubbed her face. She walked over to the vanity in her room. She saw Abel's cut sitting on the floor. She picked it up. Running her fingers over the patches, she knew that it was like having the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was getting distant. Lately he wasn't speaking that much to her, then off a sudden, he wanted to talk about it. She didn't understand, last night he givers her a ring, then he takes this silent treatment up with her. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She listened as the water ran. She opened the door slowly and walked inside, locking it behind her.

She saw his silhouette though the glass, he seemed deep in thought. She pulled the tee off and dropped her panties. Opening the door to the shower, she stepped inside. "Hi." she said and looked at him. He turned and smiled. "Hi babe." He said and kissed her. "You ok?" She said and he sighed. "I was thinking." He said and she frowned. "Oh, I will just go." She said and moved to leave. "No, you don't gotta go, just, wait here with me." He said and she nodded. "Sure baby." She said and proceeded to wash her hair. He was silent for a long time. Neither attempted to talk to the other. She finished and went to step out. Wrapping the towel around her she left and walked into the bedroom. He still stood there under the water. As she walked into the room she heard his phone ring. She walked over to it and answered. "Hello?" She asked slowly. "Hi Luce." "Hi Jax." She said and sighed. "Abel's in the shower." She said. "That is fine, tell him, he has a brother." He said. "I will congrats." She said. "We named him Kane." He blurted out. "Good for you Jax, I will let him know." She said and closed the phone. Abel stood in the door way. "Who was that?" He asked and she sighed. "You dad." Abel looked at her. "I asked you not to answer my phone." He said and she shook her head. "Stop." She said putting her hands up in the air. "I don't want to have a fight, shit." She said and he shook his head. "I am not fighting with you Luce." He said and she laughed. "Whatever." She said and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee and walked towards the bathroom. "Come on, don't be like this." He yelled. "Like what?" She said and turned and looked at him. "You are pouting!" He said and she shook her head. "No, you are being distant." She yelled. "I gave you a fucking ring last night, had sex with you, held you, what do you want me to do?" He screamed.

Tig heard the yelling from in his room. He hesitated not wanting to intervene. He knew that Abel was stressing, but Abel needed to be the one to tell Lucy why, not him. He stood up and pulled on his pants and walked over to the door and opened it. He looked at saw Lucy standing on the top of the steps and Abel standing in the hallway. "I want you to stop trying to be something you are not!" She screamed back at him. "Where did this come from?" He yelled and looked at her. "You are hiding something from me!" She yelled. "No, I have never lied, never hid, grow the fuck up Luce!" He yelled. She stood there for a second, she was trying not to cry, not to have a break down. "You keep trying to be cool Abel, run to your club." She yelled and shook her head and tuned. "Do not turn your back on me!" He yelled and watched as she stood by the door. "I can't stand to be around you right now, I am leaving!" She screamed and slammed the door shut. Abel stood there and looked at the door. He listened as she started her car and back out of the driveway and took off.

"Feel better asshole?" Tig snapped and looked at him. "The fuck you want me to say to her?" He asked and looked at him. "I don't know, shit, I have been…" Tig said and Abel cut him off. "No you haven't been around." Abel said. "The fuck kid, you going toe to toe with me?" He said and stepped towards Abel. "No, just, whatever." Abel said and slammed the door to his and Lucy's room.

Abel wasn't the least big surprised that the fight happened. It has been brewing for a while now. Lucy and him have been hitting bumps here and there. Mostly because she wants to go off and do what ever and he fought her about it. She has been getting anxious, and she has been wanting nothing more than to run around doing whatever. Abel kept telling her no, and no one would go with her, she lost all her trust in everyone, even Juice. She was doing everything that she possibly could, but it wasn't helping her from failing school. He knew she was going to be a drop out. He knew that she was unhappy, he knew that she missed her dad, but he didn't expect their first fight to happen like it did. Shouldn't he be the one leaving, and she should be the one sitting on their bed trying to figure out what to say to make it ok. He laid back, thanking God for not having church today. If they needed him, they would call. He laid back and closed his eyes.

Lucy drove around for a long time. She finally pulled along the road, she was right by the border of Charming. She shook her head and sighed loudly. "FUCK!" She yelled kicking her tire. She was angry and she was hurt. She would never admit to being wrong. She would never admit to being the one that caused this fight. She most defiantly wouldn't admit to being sorry, she wasn't sorry, she wasn't anywhere near sorry. She sat there and just looked towards the trees.

She sat there for a long time, not moving, not speaking, just thinking. The sun was setting down in the sky, the sunset off over the trees was beautiful. She grinned. She leaned back on the hood of the car and watched. She heard a car slow down and pull next to her own. She didn't bother to look. She didn't want to be checked up on, but knew that is what her dad was doing. "For read dad?" She snapped and turned, she was surprised at who she saw. She didn't know what he was doing here, now of all times. She didn't have a chance to scream. She didn't have a chance to gasp in shock. She just felt nothing when she was hit with the bat. Darkness is all that she felt.

"It is getting late, call her again." Tig snapped at Abel. "I just did, she won't answer for me when she is this pissed." He said and looked at him. "Fine, I will call her again." Tig snapped taking out his phone and dialing her number. _Hi, it's Lucy, if you're hearing this, I don't wanna talk to yah, leave a message and I will call later, if I feel like talking…_ "Answer your god damn phone little girl, call me." Tig growled into the phone. He snapped the phone shut and looked at Abel. "This isn't like her." He said and grabbed the keys to his bike. "Call Juice, we gotta go find her." He said and looked around. Abel nodded taking him phone and called Juice. He told him that Lucy ran off and that he needed to help look. With that Tig and Abel took off on their bikes to find her.

Juice took off down the road, trying to think where she would be. He knew that Chibs is usually the one that finds her because she always liked him bed. He also knew that Chibs was one of the last people that Lucy wanted to see right now. Chibs was very loyal to Jax, and with all the friction going on between Jax and Abel, he knew that it wasn't an option. Driving down the road he slowed down when he saw her car. Pulling his bike over next to it, he jumped off. He looked at the car and saw her sitting at the drivers seat. "Shit Lucy, I can't believe you are just sitting here, you know everyone is so worried about you." He said and looked at her. Her hands gripped the steering wheel and she still had on her sunglasses. "Lucy, come on open the door." He said and tapped the window. She didn't move, he tapped the window again. "Lucy?" He said slowly. She still didn't move. Placing both his arms on top of the car, he shook. "Lucy?" He yelled and watched as her body slumped over. "Fuck!" He yelled. He moved as fast as he could and grabbed a rock off the ground and shattered the widow with it. He watched as glass went all over her. He reached inside the car and unlocked the door, and opened it.

He reached his hands in though the door and grabbed her sunglasses. When he went to grab her face, he realized the side of her head was covered in blood. "Shit." He took out his phone, and against every fiber in his body, he dialed Jax. He didn't know what to do. He explained what happened and what condition she was in, and knowing that Tara just had a baby hours before, he had to call an 911. He reached in to move her and realized that her stomach was covered in blood. He pulled her out of the car and set her on the ground. He lifted her shit up and gagged. "Who the fuck…" He said slowly. He looked down at the anarchy symbol carved into her stomach. He called Tig and Abel, and he waited.

Abel was the first to get there. He heard the ambulance as the sirens roared to life. "What happened?" He asked. "I don't know." He said and explained how he found her. "What are you going to tell them?" He asked worriedly. "I don't know, I almost want to say false alarm and take her to the club house." He said. "Take her into the weeds." He said. Juice looked at him like he was crazy. "We can't have this come back on us." He said and he shook his head. Juice nodded and carried Lucy down the hillside. "Ok, set her there and get back here." He said and Juice nodded and hurried back up. "I want you to punch me as hard as you can, I will say I wrecked." He said and Juice looked at him. "What?" He said wide eyed. "Fucking do it!" Abel yelled as the ambulance go closer. Juice took his fist back and punched Abel as hard as he could. Juice hurried down the side of the hill and waited.

He watched as they loaded Abel on the stretcher and drove off. He grabbed Lucy and carried her back up the hill. He set her in the car, and left both bikes and drove to the club house. He pulled in and saw Tig, Chibs, and Jax waiting for him. He grabbed Lucy and hurried inside. "Let me see 'er." Chibs said and grabbed his medical bag. After all this time with Tara, he had picked up a few things. "Look at her stomach." He said and watched as Jax cleared the bar top. He set her onto of the bar and watched as tip lifted the blood soaked shirt. "Fuck!" He yelled and looked at her. "I can't stitch that up." He said and looked at her. "Get some alcohol, dump it on her stomach, Tig give me your knife." He said and Jax grabbed a bottle of Jack and dumped it on her stomach. Chibs came back in, the knife flowing red from being heated. He pressed it on her stomach. Tig looked at him with wide eyes. "The fuck are you doing?" He yelled and looked at him. "I have to cauterize the cut." Chibs said and moved the knife around the wound. After getting half way he stopped and walked back into the kitchen to heat the knife again. "What happened." Tig said and ran his fingers though her hair. He looked at the burnt bubbled skin. "Where is Abel?" Jax asked after a few minutes. "Juice freaked and called 911, punched Abel and had them take him." He said and Jax nodded. Chibs walked back out and went back to work. "Check out her head Jackie-boy." Chibs directed as he took the bottle of Jack dumped it on a rag and moved it around her head. "That ok?" He asked and looked at Chibs who nodded. "I need something to wrap this with." He said and Tig looked around. "Still have the gauze in the same place?" He asked and looked at Jax who nodded. "I do." He said and Tig walked away. Just as he returned with the gauze Abel and Clay walked in. "Let me see her." Clay said gruffly. Abel walked up to her and looked at her. "Shit." He said and shook his head. "She going to be ok?" He asked and looked at Chibs. "Think so, she is out from shock." He said. "We just gotta let her sleep." He said and looked around. "What happened, why was she out on her own?" He asked and looked around. "Cause we had a fight and she left, typical female bullshit." He said and Tig shook his head. "I just don't know who did this." He said and sighed.

"You think she saw who did it?" Clay asked and looked around. "I don't know." Tig said and sighed. "I am going to call Happy, let him know what is going on." He said and looked around. "Say with her." He said and pointed to Abel. "You look beautiful with that eye swollen shut." Chibs laughed and looked at him. "You, you are funny." He said and looked around. He sat at the bar and looked at her as she slept. Deep down, Abel knew what happened, and it was taking everything in him not to kill the man that did it. He wasn't sure if he was ready for what would happen if he did kill him.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N- I know that it's short, but I had to post it. Please ENJOY this second chapter, and Please REVIEW!

* * *

Abel was at the end of his rope. He was at his wits end. He had to walk away before he lost his cool. He took a beer and a cigarette and one last glance at Lucy and left. He stood outside in the darkness of the lot. Just standing there looking up at the sky, he waited. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for. He sighed and blinked. "You ok kid?" A gruff voice said from behind him. "Yeah." He said and turned. "I didn't hear you pull up." He said and Happy laughed. "Supposed to be that way." He said and nodded. "She ok?" He asked. "I don't know." He said and looked at him. Happy nodded and pulled out a cigarette. "I know you know." He said and looked at him. Abel nodded. "Listen, Hap, I think I know, I don't know for sure." He said and looked at him. Happy barked a angry laugh. "Don't fuck with me boy, who did it, that is my fucking niece." He said and Abel sighed. "I don't know for sure, all I know is what I think." He said and Happy looked at him. "I think, we both have the same gut feeling." Happy said and Abel nodded. "Think so." He said. "It was you wasn't it?" Happy said and looked at Abel. "You killed Jay." Abel just looked back at him. "Good job kid." He said and turned towards the club house.

_Abel mounted his bike and looked back at the club. He was done playing cat and mouse with Jay. Happy called him and told him the cabin location. Juice was going to cover for him, he was the only one that knew where he was going and what he had planed. As far as everyone else, they thought that he was taking Lucy out for her birthday. It was only noon, he had plenty of time. He would make it to the cabin before four if he rode straight though. He took off. He had a backpack full of guns and knives, and everything he thought he would need. He wasn't messing around. _

_He drove until his tank was about to hit empty. He stopped and pulled over for gas. He was angry, hell he was past angry. He looked at his phone and it was ten to four. He didn't make it to the cabin until 4:30. He parked his bike pretty far away. He walked until he was close enough to look though a window. He looked in and saw Jay sitting there watching TV. He walked around to the back and kicked the door in. Jay jumped and ran over to his gun. Before he made it Abel shot him in his knee. He watched him fall and yell out. Abel sat there and watched him on the ground. He laughed loudly, he grabbed his bag and pulled out some duck tape. Making sure to put on gloves he taped his mouth shut so if anyone stopped, they wouldn't hear screams. _

"_I am going to fucking kill you." Abel said and looked at him. "You have fucked with my family one too many times." Abel said and looked at him. "You have royally fucked with the one person that I love, and you tried to kill her." He said and looked at him. "You stole a dead body, you are a sick bastard." He snapped and looked at him. Jay just looked at him. Abel took his gun and shot him in the other knee. He watched as Jay paled. "Don't you dare pass out on me." He said and looked at him. Jay looked at him. He watched as Abel took out his knife and stabbed it into Jay's upper leg. He drug the blade down to his knee. "What is wrong fucker, don't like to suffer?" He yelled looking at Jay. He punched him in the face. He watched as Jay's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Don't you pass out on me!" He said and looked at Jay. He grabbed him by his collar and drove the knife in his stomach. Once, twice, three times, he wasn't sure how many times, he lost count. _

_When he finally stopped he was shaking. He looked at the dead body, the bloody mess in the kitchen. He didn't feel sick, he didn't feel disgusted, he actually felt happy. It was done. Lucy was going to be safe now. Abel felt like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He sighed loudly. He was covered in blood. He took his bloody clothes off and changed so Lucy would not know. He made sure that there was no way it would fall back on him, and he left._

Abel stood out there for a little longer. He was mad at himself for how he treated Lucy. He was mad that her flawless body was now going to be scarred. He was mad at himself for not being there to keep her safe. He hated it. He hated knowing that he didn't keep her safe. The girl he wanted to spend forever with. He is going to make it right. He first needed to come to terms with his own demons. He didn't know who to go to. He just needed to talk to someone. Taking a deep breath he walked back inside. He saw Happy and Tig drinking at the bar where Lucy was earlier. "Where did she go?" He asked and looked at the men. "Took her to my room." Tig said and Abel nodded. "Can I talk to you man?" He asked and looked at him. Happy's eyes shifted and he nodded and stood up. "I'll catch yah later." He said and walked away. Tig looked at him. "Here isn't going to work huh?" Abel looked at him and he shook his head. "Let's go outside." Abel said and Tig followed him, four beers in hand.

Sitting on the table he looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I killed him." Abel blurted out. "I fucking killed him, and then, I fought with Lucy because I was too much of a pussy to handle it." He said and looked at Tig. "I don't know what came over me, shit when I killed him, I was fucking thrilled. I felt alive, happy, and then I drove back, and it hit me, I killed a man, and I liked it, and it scared the shit out of me." He said and Tig looked at him. "Who did you kill?" He asked and looked at him. "Fucking Jay." Abel said and Tig let a breath escape him. "Here." He said and handed him another beer. "You know what?" Tig said and looked at him. "You aren't scared. You are just trying to juggle that and Luce." He said and Abel looked at him. "You need to understand, that you might be a killer, but you aren't cold hearted." Tig said and he nodded. "I don't know man." He said and looked at him. "No, I do know, I know that you love my kid, and you have done a far better job at protecting her than me, but shit man, I was there, I saw that body, what the shit did you?" He asked and looked at him. Abel did his first reaction, that was a smile. Tig looked at him. "You look like Happy right now." He said and shook his head. Abel just looked at him. "No, I have a heart." he said and stood up. "You feel better princess?" Tig asked and Abel snorted. "I am going to check on Lucy." With that Abel walked away. Happy watched him leave and took his vacant seat on the table. "Little fucking Killah." He said and Tig nodded.

Happy looked at where Abel walked though the door. "He is going to become a force to be reckoned with." He said and Tig nodded. "I know, shit I don't want to piss him." Tig said and laughed. Happy looked at him. "He knows." He said and Tig looked at him. "I know." He said and Happy sighed. "You think he is going to act?" He asked. "No, he won't." Tig said and looked at him. "How can you be so sure?" He questioned. "Because, he woulda done it by now." He said and Happy nodded. "True." He said and sighed.

Abel walked into the bedroom where Lucy was. Chibs was sitting next to her. "The fuck you doing?" Abel snapped and looked at him. "Watch it boy." Chibs said and looked at him. "I got this." Abel said. "You can leave." Chibs looked at him, narrowed his eyes and stood. "That bandage needs changed. I am going to get new." He said and Abel nodded. "You need to put some ice on that eye," He added and left. Abel sat down next to her on the bed. "Hi baby, I am sorry about earlier." He whispered and looked at her. She looked decent, her face wasn't beaten, arms and legs weren't bruised. He looked at the bandage on her head, there was no blood on it, he saw the old one, it was pretty bloody. "Looks like your head stopped bleeding." He said and looked at where her shirt was cut. "Stomach, doesn't look to good." he said started to undo the bandage. "Shit." He said when he saw the burnt skin and the angry bubbled bloody scabs. "My poor baby." He said and sighed. He took his hand and rubbed her cheek. "I love you baby. I will make sure you are going to be ok." He said and sighed. "You just stay asleep baby, it's gonna hurt when you wake." He said and looked up as Chibs walked in. "You done talking to her like she's five?" Chibs smirked and looked at him. "Don't start man," Abel said and stood up. Chibs laughed. "What are you going to do Abel?" He sneered. Tig cleared his throat. "What the hell are you two doing?" Tig asked and looked at them. "Nothing." Abel snapped and walked out. Tig shook his head and watched as Chibs cleaned her wounds and changed the bandage.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own Lucy. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I would really like to see at least 5 new ones again. (I know again) for the next chapter. I just want to know what your thoughts are. They make me so happy when I get them.

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Abel looked at Happy, "I'm leaving." He said and Happy nodded. "Where?" He asked and looked at him. Abel shrugged. He walked out to his bike and climbed on. Starting it he drove off. He didn't care how late it was, he didn't care how crazy it sounded. He drove towards his grandparents house. He parked the bike and looked around. Not seeing anyone he walked up to the door. He started pounding on the door. "Gram?" He yelled. He waited until the door opened and Clay stood there looking confused. "What is wrong?" He asked looking at him. "I need to talk to you." He said and Clay stepped aside and shut the door, locking it behind him he walked in. Gemma stood there in her robe looking at him. "What is wrong?" She said and looked at him wide eyed. Shocked that Abel was there and fearing the worse.

"Did you hear about Lucy?" He asked and Clay nodded. "Yeah, Jax called and filled us in, poor thing, she can't seem to catch a break." "I killed Jay yesterday." He said and Gemma looked at him. "Good." She said with no emotion. "I had a huge fight with Luce, right before she left." He said and Clay sighed. "I don't know." Clay said shaking his head. "I know who is doing this." He said and Clay and Gemma looked at him. "Who?" Clay asked and looked at him. Abel shook his head. "That isn't important." He said and Clay looked at him. "I need your help." He said and Clay looked at him. "Explain." He said and took out a cigar and lit it.

"How long do you think she is going to be asleep." Tig asked looking at Lucy. "Not sure, could be a few hours, days, minutes." Chibs said and looked at her. "Hope for her sake at least the rest of the night." He said and Tig sighed. "Where did the kid go?" He asked and looked around. Happy shrugged. "Didn't know he was leaving." "Where did Jax go?" He asked again. "Don't know." He said and sighed. "Shit." He muttered. "What?" Chibs asked and looked at the two men. "Nothing." He said and shook his head.

Lucy could hear talking, but she was in so much pain, she didn't want to open her eyes. She felt them fill with tears. It hurt to breath, it hurt to think, it hurt to be alive. For one of the very first times, she wished for death. She opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't see very well, everything was fuzzy. She couldn't see anyone but large lumps here and there. "I think she is waking up." Someone said and she turned her eyes to the voice. "Luce?" A quiet voice said. She moved her eyes to look. "It hurts huh?" Someone else asked. She felt over whelmed. Confused, and over whelmed. She let her eyes close. "Stay awake Luce." Someone said. Her eyes started to close. She hurt too badly to be awake. Letting darkness cloud her world yet again.

Tig sat at the bar after she passed out again. "It's ok." Juice said looking at him. "No, not this time." He said and Juice actually laughed at him. "I remember when she was little, when she got her first boo boo." Juice said and Tig shook his head. "You made us all want to kill you." He said and Tig snorted. "It wasn't that bad." Tig said. "No, it was pretty bad." He said.

"_Lucy don't run baby." Tig said and hurried after the stumbling toddler. She giggled and hurried down the yard. "Look at her go." Happy mused and watched as she hobbled. "Lucy, baby, come on." Tig laughed and picked her up and swung her around. She squealed and laughed. "Daddy!" She giggled. Tig carried her towards where everyone else was. "My little girl." He said and kissed her cheek. He carried her back towards Gemma's party. Everyone was there. Abel was just found and brought back. "Look at you Tigger." Kozik said watching him with his daughter. "You are getting good at that." He said and Tig shook his head. "Asshole." He muttered and set Lucy down. "Come here little girl." Gemma called from a few feet away. "I don't want her on the concrete." Tig said and Gemma rolled her eyes. "She will be fine." "Gemma, seriously, she can't walk too well." Tig said and looked at her. "You worry too much!" She said and called Lucy. "Come on Luce." She said and watched as Lucy hobbled towards her and stepped on the concrete. Step one, she slowed, step two she stumbled, and her third step she fell face first. Tig jumped up. "Fuck!" _

_Lucy sat there for a brief second, face down, everyone stopped what they were doing, just watching. Then just like clockwork, she turned her head and saw Tig and then before anyone could speak she started to cry. Tig felt his heart break. For the first time since she was born he didn't know how to fix her. He picked her up. "Shh, it's ok baby." He said and she looked at him, her blue eyes shining with tears, he arms reaching for his neck. "I will get some peroxide." Tara said and hurriedly walked away. She was crying hard. "What if she broke something, she could be broken, I never heard her cry like this." Tig stammered. "Fix her god damn it, she is broken!" Happy looked at him and shook his head. "She is fine man." He said and looked at the little girl. He stood up and walked over to him, He looked down at the little girl, "Lucy baby, your ok huh?" He asked, the little girl looked at him and sniffled. "See, your ok." He said and she opened her mouth and started to cry harder. Happy's mouth snapped shut. "See," Tig yelled, Tara came up carrying a first aid kit. "Turn her around." She said and smiled. "You're ok princess." She said and cleaned her knee and pressed a princess band aid on it. "See you are ok." She said and Lucy sniffled. "Daddy." She said and turned to look at him. She reached for him. "Daddy!" She cried. _

"_Give her here." Jax said and looked at Tig, he sensed the anger that was radiating from his body. Tig handed her over and looked at Gemma. "I fucking told you I didn't want her near the concrete, she still is learning to walk." He roared. Gemma looked at him wide eyed. "Calm down killer, she is fine." She said. "Don't talk to me like a retard, that is my fucking kid, I don't need you telling me how to raise her." He yelled. Juice looked at him. "Chill man, it happens all the time." He said and Tig turned and looked at him. He pulled his fist back and punched him right in the face. _

"You broke my nose." Juice said and Tig shook his head. "You disserved it." He said and Juice shook his head. "And she was fine wasn't she?" He asked. Tig sighed. "Yeah. She was fine." He said and Tig looked at him. "Who was right?" He mused. "Shut up or I will break your nose again." Tig snapped. Juice laughed. "The point is, she was fine, and she will be ok, it might not be today or tomorrow, hell it may not be for a few months, but she is going to be ok." He said and Tig nodded. "I know." He said and sighed. "See." Juice said and walked away.

Abel looked at Happy. "Clay is in." He said and Happy nodded. "Kozik is going to be here soon." He said and Abel nodded. "So we wait till he gets here, then we get Tig and Juice, and we go." Abel said. "What?" Happy said and looked at him. "You heard me." He snapped. Happy smirked. "Little fuckin' Killah." He said and shook his head.

Abel walked into Tig's dorm room and shut the door quietly behind him. "You awake baby?" He asked and looked at Lucy. She cracked one eye slowly open. "Yep." She said and moaned in pain. "You are being one hell of a trooper." He said and she attempted to grin. "Yeah, I know." "Everyone still thinks your asleep." He said and she sighed. "I wish I was, it hurts like fuck." She said and he grinned, feeling his heat breaking. "I wish I could take the pain away." He said and she looked at him. "That is ok, I just need you, you here, with me." "We are going to handle it." He said and she looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked and he nodded. "Oh yeah." "Good, someone needs to." She said, her voice suddenly cold. "Did you put yourself out there like that on purpose?" He asked looking down at her. "It fell into perfect place." She said and he nodded "A little too perfect." "Does daddy know?" She asked. "No, not yet." He said and she looked at him. "You killed Jay didn't you?" She asked him after a few moments of silence. He nodded. "I did, and I liked it." He said. "There is no shame in that Abel, that just means you are strong." She said and he smiled. He stood and kissed her gently. "This time, when I say nothing will hurt you, I mean it." He said and she smiled. "How bad is my stomach?" She asked. He sighed, "Bad." He said and she felt tears come to her eyes. "I can't see very well, my vision is blurry." She said looked at him. "How bad?" He asked looking at her. "Bad." She said and he sighed. "You tell Chibs?" He asked and she shook her head. "No." He nodded. "Scoot over." He said and she looked at him. "I can't." She said and her voice cracked and he nodded. He grabbed the sheets and pulled till she was one side of the bed and he climbed in. "We can cuddle now." He said and she smiled. He laid down next to her and kissed her. "You know how much I love you?" He asked and looked at her. "A lot." She said and he smiled. "I want you to get the tattoo." He said and looked at her. "I will." She nodded and he grinned. "Good." He said and kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep." He said and she nodded.

Abel watched her sleep as she laid on the bed with him. He remember a lot of things that they have went though. When she first snuck into his room. He smiled at the memory.

_Abel laid in bed. He was exhausted. School was kicking his ass. He knew there was a big party tonight at the club house. He just wanted to be there. Instead, he was spending Friday night alone. Not even with a girl. At seventeen, all he had on his mind was pussy and bikes. Lucy was also on his mind, more than he'd like to admit. Her hair, her curls, her eyes, those bed room blues, oh what he would love to do to make those eyes widen. He closed his eyes and remembered earlier, before he got suspended. _

_Lucy stood outside eating with some idiot jock. Laughing at something he was saying. Abel watched as she scooted closer to him. He felt the jealously creep though his veins. "Son of a bitch." He muttered dropping his books and stomping up to him as he stood up. He reeled his fist back and punched him right in the face. "Oh my god!" She yelled wide eyed. "What did you do?" She yelled and he looked at her, "Abel!" She yelled. He wanted to go and kiss her, the way she yelled his name. he wanted her, he wanted to her hear her scream his name, in a whole other way. Abel flung his eyes open when he heard a tap at his window. _

_Standing up he walked over to the window. He looked out and saw Lucy clinging to the bottom of the window. He opened it and looked at her. "What are you doing?" He said and she looked at him with big eyes. "Dad brought someone back to the house." She whispered. "Can I stay with you?" She said and he looked at him. He just looked at her. "You walked over here at midnight alone, and you climbed up the trellis?" He said and she nodded. "Shit, come on babe." He said and grabbed her and helped her into the window. She smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. "You don't have to whisper, mom and dad are gone." He said and she shook her head. "Can I sleep with you?" She said after a few minutes. "Sure." He said. "I am going to change." She said and walked out of the room. She came back in wearing a little camie and shorts. Abel's breath caught in his throat, she climbed into bed with him and looked at him. "Thanks." She said and rolled on her side and closed her eyes. Abel laid awake most of the night. He just looked over at her. She looked like an angel. _

Abel propped himself up on his arm and looked at her. "You poor little thing." He said and ran his hands up her arm. "Nothing will hurt you this time baby, I promise." He said and kissed her head. He gently climbed out of the bed and too his phone out. He sent a quick text and walked into the clubhouse. He noticed the amount of people. Kozik stood in the back talking quietly with Happy, Tig and Jax. Abel looked again, why are they talking to Jax? What are they talking about? He took a few steps and Juice stopped him. "Calm down man." He said and Abel looked up at him. "What I miss?" He asked and Juice sighed. "Your little brother." He said and Abel rolled his eyes. "And?" He asked. "Tig wants back in." He said and Abel nodded. "That makes sense." He said and watch Opie and Ellie walk in. "What she doing here?" He asked. Juice turned and looked at her. "Don't know, can't be good." He said and looked at Opie stock through the men over towards Jax. Then all hell broke lose.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy. Please enjoy and please review.

Just a few more chapters of the story to go. I might make a part two, not sure, anyway

ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Lucy could hear it from her bed room. Yelling, screaming, a gun shot, and silence. She wanted to move. It hurt her so badly. She sat up and dropped back down. She couldn't do it. The silence was deafening. Something was going on. Something bad. She waited, she hoped, but nothing was happening. No one was coming though the door to tell her Juice was messing around, Jax was showing off, Abel dropped his gun. Nothing. She waited, and hoped.

Abel watched in slow motion as Opie walked over to Jax. He watched as Ellie started hitting him screaming at him for killing the only man she ever loved. She was screaming and crying. Jax reached out and grabbed her arms to stop her from hitting him. Opie tried to grab Jax. Abel made a move to get over there. Shoving Opie for trying to grab his dad. Happy watched silently with Tig stepping back away from the madness and drama that made them both go Nomad. Ellie stopped fighting. The door swing open, Clay walked in, gun drawn and fired one shot into the ceiling. Everyone stopped. Happy pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Shaking his head, he looked at Tig. "Thought we had a fucked up family." He muttered.

Lucy sat there and waited. She sat up again, she ignored the pain that shot though her body when the skin on her stomach stretched when she stood. She stumbled towards the door. Grabbing her stomach as she moved. She pushed the door open.

"The fuck is going on here?" Clay bellowed. He looked around. He knew what he was facing. A true monster. "The fuck are you doing?" He yelled and looked at Ellie. "H-h-h-he killed my boyfriend." She screamed. Clay shook his head and looked at her. "Think you've got the wrong Teller baby." He said softly. Abel looked at Clay as Ellie's eyes widened. "You, you better handle this shit." He yelled and pointed at Jax. "Before I do." He said and turned. "Wipe that smirk off your faces Nomads!" He snapped towards Tig and Happy. Then turned when he herd a light thud in the hall.

Lucy's legs shook with every step. The pain was something she never thought she would feel. Hell, it was all to clear, this was Hell. She made it to where she could see the back's of the men. That is when she felt her legs give out.

Abel reacted first. "The fuck Luce." He said and dropped to her side. "I heard a gun shot." She stammered. "So you thought, that you could just, walk… out here…. Like that?" He asked confused and concerned. "Shit how hard they hit yah?" He asked and she snorted. "Not hard enough if I am still with you." She said and shook her head. "Come on." He said and lifted her. "Your stomach is bleeding now, yah happy?" He snapped as he carried her back into Tig's dorm. "No." She said and shook her head. "He is." She said and pointed to where Happy stood at the doorway with everyone else, minus Opie, Ellie, and Jax. Abel opened his mouth a few times trying to figure out what to say, then just kept it shut. "Special little girl." He muttered and shook his head.

Jax looked at Opie. "That what you wanted?" He questioned. Jax grinned and looked at Ellie. "Just what I had in mind…" He said and glanced at where Juice typed away on the computer. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Playing FarmVille." He said and shook his head. The lie was a good one, but not good enough. "Sure…" Ellie muttered. Juice snapped the computer shut and looked. "I gotta go." He said and hurried towards his room. He shut the door and sighed loudly. "Shit!" He muttered and looked back at the computer. "Shit!" He yelled and walked to his door. He locked it behind him and hurried out of the clubhouse, cell phone attached to his ear.

Abel sat next to Lucy and looked at Tig, Happy, and Clay. He ran his hands though her hear as she fell asleep. "No more messing around." Clay said and looked at them. They both nodded. "No more." He said and looked around. "What do you want to do?" Clay asked and looked at them. "I want to take care of this now." He said and they all smiled. "Good." Abel said and looked at them. "Where is Juice at?" He said after a few seconds. "He left." Happy said and looked at Abel. "Now why on Earth would he do that?" He asked and sighed. "Cause he is a fucking pussy." Tig snapped. "Listen, we aren't being smart about this." Abel said and looked around. Tig looked at him. "What do you want to do, let them kill my fucking daughter then act?" He asked and Abel shook his head. "No, I think we wait." He said and looked at Lucy. "We wait till she confirms who did it." He said looking at them. Clay nodded. "I am too old to do this shit." He said and turned. "Can't even pull the damn trigger." He said and sighed.

Abel was right. They needed to wait, going in now, it would only end badly. They had other shit to do, this wasn't going to work. Everyone knew it. Juice had been gone for a few days. He claimed his bike broke down. Lucy, she was healing nicely. She was home now, and Abel won't leave her side. "Just love me." She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. Abel laughed loudly. "I do love you, trust me baby." He said and she smiled. "Good." She said and pressed her lips against his own. "We need to talk about what happened." He said and she sighed. "I know." He said and looked at him. "Shit." She said and clutched at her stomach. "How ugly is it?" She asked and he shook his head. "Stop!" He said and she looked at him. "This isn't normal." She said and he shook his head. "Stop" He repeated and she looked at him. "I remembered something, a Christmas something." She said and he looked at her. "What about?" He asked. "When we all liked each other." She said and he sighed. "We all do like each other." She said and he shook his head. "We don't we have people killing other's kids, we have people hugging, and when they said brother, they meant it." She said and he nodded. "I know, it's a scary time." He said and she sighed. "Did you do it yet?" She asked and he shook his head. "Not yet." He said and she sighed. "Don't." She said and he looked at her. "What?" He asked shocked and she smiled. "Don't, please, don't do it." She said and he looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean?" He asked and she sighed. "I don't want you to kill him." She said and he hook his head. "Damn shame." He yelled and stood up. "I can't deal with you right now!" He yelled and walked away.

Lucy shrunk back down on the bad and looked at where he was standing. Shaking her head she looked around at the empty room. She missed when things were normal. She missed the calm days her and Abel had together. She missed when he would act like a normal person and not someone who held the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"_What do you want to do today?" He asked looking at her from the covers of the bed. She rolled and looked at him. "Let's just sit around in bed and watch movies all day." She smiled. He grinned. "Sounds good to me." He said and kissed her._

Now life was about staying alive, and who was going to die next. She sighed and looked up as Abel walked back into the bed room. He looked up at her and sighed. "Baby, I am so sorry." He said and kissed her gently. She smiled softly. "It's ok." She said. "Tell me why you don't want me to kill him?" He said and looked at her. "Because, he is your brother." She said. "He tried and almost succeeded to kill you." He snapped at her. She sighed and looked at him. "Let's just, maybe, scare him. Let him know that you know." She said and he looked at her like she was crazy. "I will run it past the guys." He said. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." She said and he climbed into the bed. "Let's watch movies all day." He said and she grinned. "ok." she said and he smiled.

Abel watched as she fell asleep. The move had only been on thirty minutes. He stood up and walked down stairs. Juice, Happy, and Tig were sitting there. Kozik was standing by the window. "Well, looks who decided to come back." He said and looked at Juice. He grinned. "Had to get dumb ass here." He said and pointed at Kozik. "What is the plan?" Happy asked looking around. "We kill him, tonight, make it look like an accident." Abel said and they looked at him. "How?" Tig asked and sighed. "Bike?" Kozik asked. "Suicide." Abel said and everyone looked at him. "How are you going to get him alone?" He asked and Abel grinned. "You let me worry about that." He said. Tig looked at him. "Little fucking Killah." He said and shook his head. Abel grinned. "No, not a killer, just someone who wants to get revenge." He said and looked around, "I will call and see if I can get him to meet me, and then we take it from there." He said and Happy nodded. "Sounds good." He said and looked at Juice. "We sure about this?" He asked. "Yes." Kozik said and turned. "This needs to end." He said and Abel nodded. "Tonight." He said.

Tig looked at him. "Lucy told yah not to kill him?" He asked after a few seconds. "Yeah." He said. "Well, good thing he wants to kill himself." He said and Abel grinned. "Must be the fact that everything is just so hard." He said and Happy snorted. "Plotting the demise of a brother. Now I have done it all." He said and stood up. "I need a fucking beer." He said and Tig nodded. "Me to." He said and followed Happy into the kitchen. Happy cleared his throat and Tig looked at him. "He disserves this." He said and Tig nodded. "I want to do it, not the kid." He said and Happy looked at him. "You going to talk him out of it?" He asked. Happy shook his head. "No, but I don't want him to live with killing his brother." He said and Happy nodded. "Going to be one hell of a burden to carry." He said and grabbed the entire case of beer. He walked in and handed it to Abel, "Drink up kid." He said. Taking the beer Abel's phone lit up. He read the text, "It's all set." He said and smiled. "It really does end tonight." He said and took a drink of the beer.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy, This is the chapter you have all been waiting for, bet yah didn't see it coming! Few thing I want to go over, first, I have had a lot of questions asking what everyone looked like, if you want to know what I have been seeing in my head when I did the story, check out the pics I posted on the profile, they are what I think of when I talk about the characters. Anyway you don't have to if you already have a picture of them in your heads.

I did a new story, it's called **Halo and Wings** if you want to, check it out, it's just a one shot.

Anyway, I really need some reviews for the next chapter. Please… ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. The light glow from the sun setting was clear in her room. She blinked slowly, and looked around. She didn't see Abel anywhere. She could hear the faint sound of the TV downstairs. She sat up slowly and looked around. Tossing back the covers she climbed out of bed and made her way over to the window. She looked outside and saw her car and Abel's bike in the driveway. She heard the door to her room open and she turned and looked. Abel was standing there in his towel, his hair wet. "Where did everyone go?" She asked and looked at him. "Not sure." He said and shrugged. "Have you seen your bother yet?" She asked and looked at him. "Nah, not yet." He said and shrugged and walked over to the dresser to pull out some clean clothes. Lucy walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He stopped shuffling with the clothes and stopped. "I love you." He said and turned his head. Lucy smiled in his back and kissed him gently between his shoulder blades. Dropping her arms, she stepped back. He turned and looked at her.

"Nice bed head." He laughed. She grinned and he leaned down to kiss her. "You are everything to me you know that?" He asked and looked at her. "I know." She said. He kissed her gently and she looked at him. "What is up babe?" She asked and looked at him. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Club shit." He said and she sighed loudly. "You look tense." She said and he grinned. "I am." He said and she smiled and took his hand and led him to the bed. "Lay down." She said and looked at him. He went to lean back and Lucy stopped him. "On your stomach." She said and he raise an eyebrow but did so. Lucy climbed on top of him, she took her hands and started to slowly rub his back. She rubbed his shoulders down to his lower back. Abel let his eyes close enjoying the every feeling of her touch. She stopped after a little while and pulled off him. "Better?" She asked and he smiled, rolling over. "Yes." He said and kissed her gently.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Let me love you." He said and looked at her. She shook her head. "No, I'm good." She said and smiled at him. "Come on babe, you won't let me touch you at all." He said and frowned. "Is it because of your stomach?" He asked slowly. She looked away. "No, I just ain't in the mood." She said and he rolled his eyes. "Stop." He said and kissed her. "Abel!" She laughed when he wrapped his arms, around her. He kissed her gently. "You know everyone left," He said and smiled. "Oh yeah?" She asked and he nodded.

He moved his body so it was on top of her own. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I do love you Luce." He said and kissed her on his neck gently. "You trust me baby?" He asked and looked at her. "I do." She said gently. He kissed down her neck and to her collar bone. Gently nipping and sucking on his way down. "How's this?" He asked and looked at her. She nodded. "Lift up." He said slowly looking at her. She looked at him. "I don't want you to see, not right now, it's not pretty." She said and he shook his head. "Baby, stop." He said and she sighed. "Abel! I…" He cut her off my placing his lips on her own. "Come on, lift up." He said and she took a deep breath and let him pull the tee shirt over her head. Abel looked into her eyes and smiled. "See, no screaming, no running." He said and kissed her again. She blushed and looked at him. "It's still ugly." She said and he shook his head. "Let me love you." He said and she looked at him and nodded. "Ok."

He took her breast in his hand and started kneading and squeezing it. He kissed down her throat and stopped at her nipple. Taking it into his mouth he sucked and bit, he listened to her moans as she threw her head back. "Shit!" She gasped as she felt his take his hand and rub her through her shorts. She reached down and grabbed his towel and shoved it off his body and tossed it on the floor. "Slow down." He laughed. Lucy shook her head. "No, not slow!" She said breathlessly. He stopped and looked at her. He nodded with a smirk and pulled her panties and shorts down. He stopped and looked at her. "I love you baby." He said and she nodded, bracing herself for him. He thrust inside her and she let out a loud moan. "Come on baby wrap your legs around me." He rambled into her ear. She complied wrapping her legs around him. He kept a steady pace going inside her. She moved his hips mimicking his movements. "Careful!" She gasped when she felt him hitting off her stomach. "Shit sorry." He said and slowed down. "Let me on top" She said and looked at him with hooded eyes. He grinned and pulled out. Climbing on his lap she let him in, and started moving up and down. "Shit, don't stop!" He managed to say. She nodded, not stopping, it didn't take very long before they were both laying next to each other. Covered in a layer of sweat, panting, and spent.

He looked at her from the corner of her eye. "I love you." She said and he smiled. "I know." He laughed. "What time is it?" She asked after a few minutes. "Why?" He asked looking at her. "I am hungry." She laughed. He smiled and nodded. "Time to eat." He laughed and she nodded. "You ok?" He asked and she smiled. "Never been better." She laughed. He held her close for a few minutes. "Text my dad, make him bring us food." She said and Abel laughed. "Ok." He said and pretended to text Tig to bring home something to eat. She sat there and looked at her. "You know something my love?" he asked and she shook her head. "I won't be here tonight." He said and she looked at him. "I have to go out, but I will have my phone, if you need me." He said and she nodded. "Ok." She said with a sigh. "I should be back before you awake." He said looking at her. "Where are you going?" She asked after a few minutes. "Club shit." He said and she nodded. "Ok."

Lucy closed her eyes, and let sleep over come her. "Don't worry." He said and ran his fingers though her hair. "This is going to be over." He said standing up and getting dressed. He made sure that he had his guns and secured them under his cut. He walked over to where Lucy slept, "Good bye baby, I love you." He said and kissed her gently. He opened the door to their bedroom and looked back at her one last time before he walked towards the stairs. "You ready?" Happy asked looking at him. He nodded and walked out. "Been here the whole time." Tig growled looking at him. Abel smirked. "I know." He said and grinned.

"Everything is set." Kozik said breaking the silence and looking around. "So, we ready?" Abel asked. He received a yes from each of them. Tig, Abel, Happy, and Kozik walked out of the house and walked towards their bikes. "Let's do this." He said and climbed on his bike headed towards their old warehouse. The ride there, Abel was going over everything in his head. He was trying to decided what he was going to say when he got there. He didn't know what he should say. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was confused and he was hurt. "Shit." He muttered when they pulled up. Abel looked up and saw everyone there. He turned and looked at Happy. "This good?" He said and Happy nodded. "Perfect, going to do this right." He said and Abel smirked. "Good." He said and stepped off his bike. Jax stood in front of the other group of men. Juice to his left, Chibs to his right. The second Abel and Tig stepped forward Juice walked over and stood by Abel. Opie stood back and watched with confusion. "What is going on?" He asked and Jax looked at him. "Something that should have been handled a long time ago." Jax said and looked at Abel. Tig took a step towards Jax. "Why the hell wasn't it then?" He asked and looked at him. "Because, I was left in the fucking dark the entire time." He spat and looked around. "Seems we have a traitor." Abel said and shook his head. "Shoulda known better." Happy said and pulled his gun and pointed it forward. Jax stopped moving. "Putting on a show?" He said and looked at the older man. "Something like that." He said and shoved past Tig and up to Jax, to the point where the gun was against Jax head. Everyone raised their guns and looked around. "The fuck is going on?" Chibs yelled and looked at him.

Abel shook his head, he didn't answer, turning to the man next to him he took a deep breath, cocking the gun, he placed it to the side of his head. Happy lowered his gun from Jax, nodding, Jax held up his hand as the other men lowered their weapons. They all knew the plan. Juice, his eyes widened as he felt the cool metal move to in between his eyes, he was stirring down the barrel of a cocked, ready to fire, .45, and he was terrified. "W-what the fuck?" He stammered looking at Abel. Shaking his head, the only thing Abel wanted to know before he pulled the trigger is "Why?" He asked. Juice just looked at him, and took a deep breath.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N- I do now own SOA, but I do own Lucy, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. I HOPE THIS CLEARS SOME THINGS UP. DON'T WORRY THIS ISN'T THE END YET.

Sorry it took so long for an update. Please ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW… I need a few REVIEWS for a new chapter.

* * *

"_I don't care what you have to do, I want her gone, she is ripping this damn club apart." Juice yelled at Jay. "How the hell do you expect me to do that?" He snapped looking at him. "kill her." He said and looked at him. "I do that, I die!" Jay yelled. Juice laughed. "Doesn't matter to me, you are scum anyway." He said and turned and walked away. Ellie walked out of the bed room. "How do you plan on doing this?" She asked and walked past him. "Juice wait." She said and hurried after him. "Don't do this." She said and shook her head. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Don't do what?" He said and looked at her. "Don't, just don't." She tried to reason with him. "You wanted her out of the picture." He said and looked at her. Ellie shook her head. "I don't want any part of this." She said and walked away. Juice reached out and grabbed her. "Sorry darling, you already are." He said and left the cabin to go back to the clubhouse. _

Abel was shaking, inside he was torn. Juice was his best friend. He loved his brother, he looked at him. "Why?" He asked again. Juice looked at him, all he did was smile.

"_This is what is going to happen." Juice said and looked at Jay. Get your buddies, Lucy and Abel are going to be leaving, follow them, scare them, don't kill Abel." He said and Jay nodded. "Ok." He said and nodded. Juice left on his bike to get back to Tig's house._

"You, are a piece of shit!" Abel yelled shoving the gun into his face. Juice laughed loudly. "Me?" He said and looked at Abel. "Look around you, we are all pieces of shit!" Juice said and shook his head. "What makes me so bad?" He said and looked at Abel. "Did I ever hurt her?" He asked and looked at Abel. Abel just looked at him. "Did I ever hurt her?" Juice yelled louder. Abel looked at him, he had a point, he never did hurt her.

"_Annie, listen to me, come on sweetie, it's me, Happy." Juice said looking at her. "Look, it's Lucy." He said and showed her a picture of Lucy. "Look, she is so pretty isn't she?" He asked and looked at her. Annie looked from the picture to him. "Tell me," He said and holding his laptop, "If you could tell her anything, what is it that you would say?" He asked and looked at her. Annie took a deep breath and began to talk. _

"I didn't, and it is killing you." Juice sneered at Abel. "You kill me, you do it in cold blood." Abel just shoved the gun harder into his head. "You gonna live the rest of your life knowing that?" Juice asked and looked at him. "The same way you killed Kenny?" He laughed. Happy looked at him, he knew Abel wasn't going to be able to do it. He was waiting for the time he needed to step in.

_Kenny looked at Juice. "So, basically, you will be the one grabbing her, or I make it so your locked up the rest of your miserable life." He said and held the video of Kenny stabbing someone. "You wouldn't dare." He said standing. "Try me." Juice said and looked at him. "You are already in jail, just fucking do it!" Juice said and walked out of the house. _

Juice looked at Abel and laughed harder. "You won't do it." He said looking around. "You won't do it because you know that I am right. I never once laid one hand on Lucy." He said and looked at Tig. "You letting this kid in your house, that was the biggest mistake of your life." He said and looked at him. "You let him in your home, and in your kids bed." He said and laughed.

Abel was having difficulties doing it. He didn't think that he could. "Abel?" Jax said softly. Abel turned his head slowly. "We could just forgive and forget." He said and Juice grinned and Abel and Tig looked shocked. "What?" He stammered. "You heard me." He said and looked around. "Not one of us what to kill a brother." He said and looked around. "I say we take him back to the club house, tomorrow, in church, strip the patches, and be done with him." He said and looked around. "No." Tig roared. "No fucking way." He said and looked around. "He has a point." Chibs said. Opie nodded. "There is way more to this man." He said and looked around. "Way fucking more."

Abel bit his lip. He wanted nothing more than to pull the trigger, shot him right between the eyes. He was sick to death of hearing him laugh, "Do it!" Juice said and Abel looked at him. The president didn't want him dead, he didn't say he couldn't hurt him. With a split second decision, he dropped his arm and shot him in the knee. Juice dropped to the ground yelling out in pain. Jax moved and grabbed Abel. "Stop!" He yelled grabbing him, trying to make him stop.

Abel turned and looked at Happy. The look in his eye told him everything. "Shit." He said to himself. He knew that he was going to have to do it. Abel dropped the gun on the ground. He turned and looked at Jax. He brought back his fist and punched him. Jax let go of Abel in shock. Chibs moved to grab him. Happy moved to where Abel stood. He tossed his gun over to him, and before Abel could begin to comprehend what he was doing, he pulled the trigger. Juice's movements stopped as did his heart.

Everyone stood there, shock, and confusion going on showing on their faces. Tig stood there for a second, he didn't think he would do it. He didn't think the kid had it in him. Jax didn't give his son a disapproving look. He didn't go to reprimand him. He hit him in the shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "Good job son." He said quietly. Tig stood up straighter, in his mind, Lucy was going to be fine, there was nothing going to hurt her again. He smiled slightly. "What do we do with the body?" Kozik asked and looked around. It was the question that no one wanted to answer. "Make it look like the Mayans, we leave it." Happy said and looked at Jax. "It's the only way." He said and Jax nodded. Looking around. "This doesn't leave here. This, what happened, needed to happen. He got what he had coming, period, this stays here." He said and everyone voiced their agreement. "Tig, you know you are welcome to come back to the table." He said and Tig looked at him for a long time. "I don't want to come back." He said and looked at Abel. "Kids got my baby girl, she is fine." He said and Jax nodded. "Happy, Koz, either of you looking to plant it?" He asked and Kozik shrugged. "I will consider it." He said and Jax smiled. "Come on, let's go back to the club." He said and Abel shook his head. "No, I am going home." He said and headed back to his bike.

Jax made a move to go after his son when Tig stepped in front of him. "He is fine." Tig said and Jax looked at him. "He just had to kill his best friend." He snapped and Tig shrugged. "Then why is he smiling?" Tig snapped. Happy barked a laugh. "Because he is a crazy little fucking Killah." He said and Jax looked around. "Let's just go, we have a shit storm to prepare for." He said and Chibs and Opie who haven't spoken about the situation, followed him and left.

Abel, thought he should be sad. He thought that he should be upset, but, for some reason, he was thrilled. He wanted nothing more than to go wake Lucy up and fuck her like crazy. Something was seriously wrong with him. He shook his head from side to side. He thought he should hurt, he thought he should be afraid, yet he was just plain happy. Now he realized where Happy received his nick name. Abel pulled up to the house just before sunrise. Lucy sat on the sofa, a blanket covered her body. She watched some late night infomercial. She held the phone in her small hands. She was waiting for Abel, her dad, Happy, anyone to come tell her that it's ok. She heard the bike an jumped up. Abel stormed though the door and looked at her. "Abel…" She breathed and he crossed the room in three steps flat. He grabbed her and slammed his lips against her own. She gasped into the kiss. It was frightening, she didn't know what to think.

He pulled away and looked at her. "I love you, I fucking love you so god damn much." He said and kissed her again. He pulled away and looked at her. "I love you too." She said and kissed him. "Come on, let's go up to the room." She said and went to grab his hand. He shook his head and shoved her over the back of the sofa. She squealed as he pinned her down. Kissing hard. He reached down and grabbed the tops of her panties and ripped them down her body. She looked up at him, and watched and he unbuckled his pants. He slid them down his legs, she looked at him, a little confused, he was never like this with her. "What.." She asked and he placed his hand over her mouth. Without warning, she felt him thrust inside her. She gasped loudly and let her mouth drop. He held his hand over her mouth, looking into her eyes, he saw she was loving it. "You like that?" He growled. She nodded and looked up and him. He moved so she could wrap her legs around him. He moved his hand and replaced with his lips. It didn't last long, and as quick as it started, they were done. She looked up at him as he laid on top of her, his weight supported by is elbows. "What happened?" She whispered. He shook his head. "Not now Luce." He said and she nodded, knowing, something happened, something that he didn't want to talk about. Something bad.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy. Next chapter is a flash back that should fill in the blanks. Thank you so much to all of you that did review, I appreciate it. Need some reviews for a new chapter. Please ENJOY and REVIEW.

* * *

Lucy looked at the wall in front of her. She stood in the shower as tears ran down her face. Juice was dead, Juice was dead. He's gone. She knew that is what was wrong with Abel, she knew he was the one that killed him. No wonder he is off his rocker. He killed his best friend. After everything that happened to her, there was no way that she blamed Juice, she wanted to hate him, she wanted to make him suffer terribly. She wanted him to be exiled, anything, but not death. Never death, she'd never wish that on anyone. Sliding down to the floor under the water, she put her hands over her face and she cried.

Tig sat at his kitchen table. He was waiting on Jax to call saying they found him dead. It was going to be a big set up so the other charters didn't try to ask questions. He didn't know if he should be buried with a SAMCRO funeral, but it's the only way to keep up appearances. Last night, more like this morning when Tig came home, he found Abel asleep with Lucy on his sofa, both naked. He didn't yell, he didn't scream, he just ignored it and walked to his room, and shut himself inside.

Abel opened his eyes and sat up. Sliding his pants on, he looked around confused for the briefest second. He sighed when he remember everything. Hitting him like a ton of bricks. He looked around for Lucy, and then heard the water running, he stood up and walked up towards the stairs. Tig noticed Abel move and walk towards him. "She's been up there for over an hour." Tig said and looked at Abel. "Water's gotta be ice cold by now." He said and Abel looked at him. "I'll go get 'er." He said and Tig nodded. "Are you ok?" He asked and Abel looked at him and blinked. "Yeah, actually, I am fine." He said and Tig snorted. "Listen to me kid, I have killed plenty, but I have never killed my best friend, or a brother." He said and Abel ran his hands though his hair. "It's ok, to you know talk about it." He said and Abel nodded. "I don't need to talk about it, I honestly am ok with it." He said. Tig nodded and looked at him. "Go get her out of there." He said and looked at him. Abel hurried up the stairs and walked towards the bathroom door. "Luce?" He called knocking on the door. "Luce, you here baby?" He knocked harder. "What?" She yelled and he grinned, "I'm coming in." He said and pushed the door open walking in.

Abel looked at where she sat in the shower under the cold spray of the water. "Come on baby." He said and shut off the water. She looked up at him, the tears dried up and water dripping down her body as she shivered. "Why? Why did you ignore what I said to you?" She asked. He looked at her and sighed. "I did what I had to do." He said and She shook her head. "Where is the towel?" He asked and looked around. "Forgot to get one." She said and he nodded. He opened the door and looked around. When he didn't see Tig anywhere he looked back at her. "Come on." He said and lifted her up and headed towards the bed room. He kicked open the door and sat her on the bed. Walking back towards the door he shut and locked it. "Shit, Luce, you gotta be freezing." He said and sighed. He grabbed a pair of clothes and dressed her in the sweat suit. He zipped the track jacked and climbed into the bed with her. "Baby, I won't fight you on this one." He said and she looked at him. "Good, cause, I don't want to fight." She said and he nodded.

Abel held her tight as she slept. He was afraid to let her go. He thought back to the days when Lucy was yucky and his dad was his hero. He thought of times when all that really mattered was what Tara was making for dinner and if he was going to be forced to cut the grass. Now he didn't know if he was going to live to see a new year. He remembered how he would tease Lucy and push her around, it was all in good fun. Then when she turned thirteen, he knew she was the one for him. Now, now he had his one and only, but at what price. The price of having to kill his best friend, the price of having to live with that guilt the rest of his life. He tightened his grip on her. He didn't care, he'd kill anyone without a second thought, anything, just to be able to do this, be with her, he was ok with it, or at least he would be ok with it eventually.

Tig looked at the clock on the wall. He knew it was about to happen any time. He sighed and waited. Three hours later, there still was no call. He stood up and grabbed his phone and called Happy. "What is going on?" He said before Happy could even get out a hello. "Apparently, there was a change of plans." Happy said and Tig tightened his grip on the phone. "What do you mean?" He snapped. "I mean, Jax sent Opie to start some shit with the Mayans, so we gotta watch our fucking backs." Happy said and Tig sighed. "What does this mean?" He asked. "Means that, well, it means, Juice was killed by the Mayans man, you gotta have the kid come down here later, we are going to have Church." He said and faked a sighed. "Chibs is going to collect the body." He said and laughed. "Fucker shot 'em good." He said and laughed loudly. Tig hung up the phone and shook his head. This was unnecessary, unneeded bullshit. He walked upstairs towards Lucy's room.

Tig knocked lightly on the door. Abel blinked and looked at the door. He stood up and walked over and looked at Tig when he opened the door. "Hi man." He said and yawned as Lucy rolled over and looked at him. "Hi dad." She said. Tig walked in and sat on the bed next to Lucy. "Listen kids, I got some bad news." He said and looked at them. "I just got a call from Happy, Juice, he's dead." He said and Lucy rolled away from her dad and rolled her eyes. "No shit." She muttered. Tig sighed. "Baby, you gotta work with it." He said and she sighed. "Tomorrow is the funeral, and you both will be there, and you both have to go with it." He said and Lucy nodded and shut her eyes. "If that's all you needed, you can leave, I am tired." She said and he snorted. "Shit Luce, that's real nice." He said and turned when he heard bikes pulling up. "That's Happy, and I am sure Kozik is with him." He said and Lucy nodded into the pillow. "Go see 'em." She said and Tig stood. "You are cranky as shit Lucy, go back to sleep." He said and stood. "Come on." He said and looked at Abel. Abel leaned down and kissed Lucy on her cheek. "I'll be back." He said and she nodded and he walked out of the room.

Happy and Kozik walked into the house and sat in the kitchen drinking a beer when Tig and Abel walked in. "Sure, you can have some beer." He said and Abel grabbed one for himself and Tig and joined them. "What happened?" He asked and Happy groaned. "Looks like shit really will be hitting the fan." He said and Abel looked at him. "Why?" He asked and looked around. "Jax had Opie start shit with the Mayans, and now, just to make it look real, it's bad." Kozik said and looked at him. "So what does this mean?" He asked and looked around. "Well, it means, me and Hap are going to stick around for a little while." Kozik said and looked at him. Abel nodded and turned when he heard the floor boards creek. Lucy stood there, her hair sticking in about eight different directions. Happy chocked on his beer and started cracking up. "Nice sex hair." He said and she shook her head. "No, just bed head." She said and sat on Abel's lap. "What is going on?" She asked and sneezed. "Nice, very lady like." Abel said and shook his head. "I don't feel good, I wanted some crackers." She said and Abel nodded. "You ate them the other day." He said and she sighed. "Go get me some." She pouted and looked at Happy. "Someone should go get me some food." She said and Tig shook his head. "You are trying to get out of going tomorrow, and guess what, ain't going to happen." He said and she shook her head. "I really don't feel good." She said and Tig shrugged. "Shame." He said and Lucy stood up. "I hope you catch it, asshole." She said and stomped towards her room.

Abel looked around and looked at the men, "So tomorrow, is the start of a new beginning." He said and Happy nodded. "Hopefully it's a good one." He said and Abel nodded. "Agreed." He said and took a drink of his beer.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy,

I have someone mention that they think it would be cool of a flash back series of the younger years of Abel and Lucy, I LOVE THE IDEA… So when this is over, you will have to keep a watch out for it.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and PLEASE! REVIEW!

P.S. I am sorry if there are typos, I wanna post this before my battery dies, so if there are, I am super sorry guys, that is on me.

* * *

Abel couldn't sleep. There was no possible way he could. He looked over at Lucy as she slept. From the light snores, he could tell, she really was getting sick. He stood slowly and looked over at the clock. It was two in the morning. He slowly got out of bed. Sliding on jeans and his hoodie, he walked down the stairs. He saw Tig still awake talking quietly to Happy as Kozik slept in the living room. "Where yah going?" Tig asked as Happy eyed him. "Out." He said and walked out of the front door. He started his bike and drove off. He didn't know why, but he had the strangest pull to be home. He drove as fast as he could. He slowed down and pulled into the driveway.

Abel walked up to the door slowly, he took out his key ring and slid the key into the lock. Opening the door he walked inside slowly. He heard the TV and turned and saw his dad sitting there holding his brother. He hasn't seen him yet. Tara walked into the room, she looked at him and smiled softly. "Hi baby," She said and he looked at her and smiled. Jax turned and stood up. "What happened?" He asked and looked at him. "I just, I needed to be here." He said and Tara offered him a small smile. "You wanna meet your brother?" He asked and Abel smiled. He walked over to him and took the baby from his dad. He held him and made his way to the sofa and sat down. He just looked at him. "Abel you ok?" Tara asked setting her hand on his shoulder. "Lucy's sick." He said and Tara frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked and Abel looked at her. "Don't know, she just doesn't feel good." He said and Jax nodded. "You ok son?" He asked and looked at Tara, she took the hint and gathered Kane up and left for the bedrooms.

Abel sighed his head in his hand. "I killed my best friend, and I should be torn up about it right?" He asked and looked at him. Jax shrugged. "Tore Tig up when he killed Donna, but, no, there is no protocol for how you should feel." He said and Abel looked at him. "I don't feel upset, angry, nothing. I feel at peace." He said and Jax nodded. "There is nothing wrong with that." He said and Abel sighed. "All that I can think about is Lucy, how much she means to me, what, how, I don't know what I could do if something ever happened to her. I just kept thinking, what if he killed her, what if she died, it woulda killed me." He said and Jax smiled. "That's what it's like to be in love." He said and Abel smiled slightly. "It blind sided me." He said and Jax laughed. "It tends to do that son." He said and Abel sighed. "Tig, he said, well, he keeps hinting that he isn't going to stick around, I think he knows that Lucy's safe, and he likes to be on the road, likes to think people rely on him." He said and Jax nodded. "I figured so much." He said and Abel sighed. "Is it, weird, like, it's not just me who thinks that tonight had to happen?" He asked. "No, we all wanted it to happen, Ope, he said, he wanted to do it, for what he did to Kenny, and Ellie, but shit, we all knew that was you, or Tig." He said and looked at Abel.

They sat there in silence smoking. "You need a place to stay tonight?" Jax after a few minutes. "Naw, I am going to head back, I just, I needed to talk." He said and Jax smiled. "Son, you know I love you, this door." He said and pointed towards the front door. "It's always open for yah." He said and Abel smiled. "Thanks dad." He said and hugged him. Jax smiled at him son and hugged him back. Abel walked towards the door. "Tell mom, I said love her." He said and opened the door. Jax smiled and nodded. "I will see yah tomorrow." He said and Abel nodded, "Bye." He said and walked out of the house.

Lucy, she knew that he left, she realized it when Happy was the one holding her hair back as she puked in the toilet. He rubbed small circles on her back. "Done?" He asked after a few minutes. When he didn't receive an answer, he knew she wasn't. He sat there, holding her hair as she started to vomit some more. Tig walked into the bathroom holding some gator aid. She moved her head back out of the toilet and let it rest on the cool side of it. She looked at her dad and Happy's frowning faces. She matched the frowns. "You ok?" He asked slowly. She shook her head, "I feel yucky." She said and took the gator aid. Tig watched at she sipped it and looked at him. "Lets go back to bed baby." He said and watched as she stood up with shaky arms. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Tig muttered and looked at her. "S'ok." She said and he offered a small smile. Happy opened the door to her room and covered her after she laid down. He turned and walked out towards the stairs when Abel walked in. "Wouldn't share a bed with that tonight." He said and pointed his thumb towards the room Abel looked at him funny, "Why?" He asked as Tig pushed past carrying a garbage can. "She's puking her guts out." He said and Abel sighed. "Ok, that's fine." He said and with a shrug and walked into the room anyway.

It didn't matter how sick she felt, and it was very sick. She willed her body out of bed and got a shower and dressed. A simple black dress, with a little back shawl. She slid on her heels, and did her make up. Walking down the stairs she saw Abel, and Tig standing there. "Baby, go back to bed." Abel said shaking his head. She shook her head. There was no viewing. There was just a burial. Abel shook his head, Gemma was going to drive Lucy to the funeral site at the cemetery. He stood there and waited with her and Tig by the door. When Gemma and Clay pulled up, Lucy walked out and slid in the car with a small waive. She didn't speak the entire way to the cemetery. They didn't go with SAMCRO, Clay refused to take part in the act. He thought that this was a disrespectful act to the club, to Kenny, to everyone that lived and died for SAMCRO. He hated it.

Lucy looked at watched the procession of motorcycles as they pulled up and parked. She watched as Abel, walked over to her and laced his fingers with her own. They walked over and took their spots standing there. She listened as things were said about him and some of the people cried. She sighed loudly and let a few tears slide down her cheeks. She clung tightly to Abel's hand. He looked at her and set his head on her own. When everything was said and done, he took her by the hand and walked away. Unlike everyone else they didn't go back to the bikes, or stick around to talk. He led her away. He wanted to just get away for a little while.

She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. The silence that covered them spoke volumes. Abel led her towards a bench and sat down. She sat next to him, neither said a word for a long time. "It all makes sense." He said and she looked at him. "He dropped enough hints, I just can't believe that I never let it sink in." He said and Lucy looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked and he sighed.

_Juice looked at Abel, he was still a kid to everyone else, but not to Juice, thirteen year old Abel sat next to Juice in the tow truck, he was going on a repossission run with him. "You know what?" Juice said and looked at him. "You better keep away from Lucy, shit, those women only give us problems." He said and Abel laughed and looked at him. "You are crazy, they do not." Abel said. "Plus, Lucy, she's special." He said and Juice snorted. "What makes her so special man?" He asked and looked at the teenager from the corner of his eye. "She, she's different, she knows what's up, she is just, lovely." He said and Juice barked a laugh. "Really? She is just a chick, a Trager." He said and Abel shrugged. "Tig's pretty cool man, don't knock him down." He said and Juice looked at him. "Someone has to." He said. _

"It was like, for my whole life, he was dropping hints. Ever time that it was just us, he was dropping hints that he was going to do something." He said and Abel shook his head. "It's like, it's my fault for not picking them up." He said and Lucy looked at him shaking her head. "You couldn't of known." She said and Abel gritted his teeth, his jaw popping. "I did though, but I kept shrugging it off." He said and shook his head.

_Abel walked out the school behind Jax and Tara, he was just suspended for fighting. His parents spent two hours fighting to keep him part of the school. The idiot needed to be hit. Now he just had to make his parents understand that. When they pulled into the garage parking lot, Abel stepped out. "I am not done with you yet." Jax snapped pointing a finger at his sixteen year old son. Abel rolled his eyes and walked over to the picnic table where Tig and Juice sat smoking. Juice was looking pissed off by the way he gripped his hands on the edge of the table. Abel walked over and looked at Tig. "You better be paying double." He snapped and looked at him. Tig snorted, "I didn't tell you to beat the kids faces in for talking to her." He said and Abel looked at him. "You said do what ever needed to be done." He said and Abel shook his head. Tig stood up and pulled out his wallet and tossed two fifties at him. Abel smirked and shoved the money in his pocket. He sat down and looked at Juice. _

"_Sup man?" He asked and Juice shook his head. "I am getting so disgusted by him." He spat. Abel looked at him, his head cocking to the side. "What? Who?" He asked confused. "Tig, I am sick of him calling me retarded. I don't see him rocking an intelligence officer badge." He said and Abel laughed. "No, just the Sergeant-At-Arms." He said and Juice shook his head. "That's because he is sick, he is a sick bastard." He said and shook his head. "Pity the shit out of Lucy." He said and looked at where Tig stood talking to Jax. "He doesn't disserve to be called a father." He said and shook his head as Abel just looked at him. "No, come on, don't be like that." He said and Juice shook his head. "Someone will put him in his place, trust me." He said and Abel shrugged. "Better you than me." He said and lit a cigarette. _

"Everything makes such sense." He said and Lucy sighed. "Babe, this isn't your fault." he said and shook his head. "Luce, listen to me, you listen to me." He said and she shook his head. "This is my fault, I never caught the signs." He said and Lucy shook her head. "There weren't any signs, you are just being paranoid." She said and he looked at her. "There were!" He yelled, standing up.

_Lucy pulled up to Teller-Marrow in her car, and stepped out. "What kind of parent lets their daughter dress like that?" Juice said and wrinkled his nose and Lucy's short shorts and tank top. "Let her go, there is nothing wrong with her clothes." Clay said and shook his head. "Wonder where she stayed last night, Tig took some slut home." He said and Abel laughed. "Your just made he picked up the bitch you wanted to fuck." He said and Clay laughed. "Kid has a point." He said and Juice turned. "I am so fucking sick of Tig, I can't wait till he knows what heart ach is." He snapped at the two others and stomped off in the opposite direction of Tig and Lucy._

Abel looked at Lucy, "Shit, this is going to take a long time to blow over." He said and Lucy looked at him, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Listen babe, I know you have to feel something awful…" She said and he cut her off. "I don't feel awful, I don't feel crushed, I feel happy, I am thrilled that negative bastard is dead." He snapped and Lucy let her eyes widen. "Abel, come on don't…" She started to say but he cut her off. "Just, call someone to come get you, I don't want to deal with your shit." He said and stood up and walked away. Lucy stood there in shock for a long time. Not really believing that just happened. She looked at Abel, or at least where he was. She sighed and took out her phone and called her dad. "Hello?" He asked when he answered. "Daddy, I think you need to come get me." She sniffled. "What happened?" He asked and she sighed. "Abel. Just like, flipped out, he's gone, I need a lift to the house." She said and Tig sighed. "Ok, I will come get you," He said and she sighed and thanked him and hung up. Shaking her head, she knew that she should of just stayed in bed.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N- Just a few more chapters, to go guys!

I do now own SOA, but I do own LUCY!

Please ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Lucy walked slowly down to where her dad sat on his bike waiting for her. "You ok?" He asked when he saw her. "Yeah, I just want to go to bed, then you can go back to the party." She said and he nodded. "Ok, that is good baby." He said and smiled softly. Tig turned his head and saw Abel's bike still sitting there. He started his bike again and drove off. Lucy hated riding with her dad. She wished it was Abel, she wished that she just kept her mouth shut. Sometimes she doesn't know why she opens her big mouth. When Tig pulled the bike into his driveway Lucy turned and looked at him. "Go back to the party dad, I just want to go to sleep." She said and he nodded. "You sure your ok? What did he say to you?" He pressed trying to get some answers from her. "Dad, it's fine, really." She said and he looked at her. "I really want to just relax, take some aspirin, and sleep, seriously." She said and he nodded. "Ok baby." He said and kissed her cheek. Lucy smiled and walked into the house.

The second her hand locked the front door, she let tears stream down her cheeks. Sliding on her back down the door, she let the tears fall freely. She was mad at Abel, herself, everything. It all was hitting her at once. Lucy sat there for a long time. Letting the tears slide down her face. She was feeling worse and worse about herself. The worst part, Abel didn't come back. Letting a tear fall down her face, she stood up and stormed up to their/her room. She didn't want to be there anymore. She was smart enough not to run away. She wasn't that stupid. She ripped her dress over her head and flopped her body down on the bed.

Tig sat drinking a beer talking in a hushed whisper with Happy. He was telling him about what Jax suggested. Tig was totally for it. Everyone was, after what they saw the night that Juice died, he knew that it was only right. Tig turned as he saw Abel walk in. The poor kid looked upset. He walked over to the bar and sat a few chairs away from Tig and Happy. He got a beer and turned and met their eyes. Tig motioned for him to come over so he could speak with him. Abel walked over and sat down. He turned and looked at Tig. "What?" He snapped and Happy raised his eye brows. "It's been a long day hasn't it?" Tig asked and eyed the young man. Abel snorted. "You haven't the slightest clue." "Yeah, well, my baby girl, she would agree." He said and nodded towards Happy. "Bet she would." Happy muttered and eyed Abel. "I'm sorry." He blurted out. "It just all hit me and she was there, and she just, she has this way of driving you crazy…" He said and Tig looked at him. "I'm her father, trust me I know." He said and Happy looked at him. "Can't deal with her trying to comfort you, walk the fuck away." He said and looked at him. Abel shook his head. "Couldn't even if I wanted to." He said.

Lucy laid in bed, he head spinning, and shivering from being so cold. She felt awful, her nose was red and running, and her stomach was hurting badly. She curled her body up and sniffed. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep. She tossed and turned, still shivering. Finally she was able to fall into a light dreamless sleep.

Abel sat there, he couldn't bring himself to speak. His dad had called church about ten minutes ago. The only people in there, was the ones who were there the night that Juice was killed. Jax looked around. "There is a reason that only us are in here." Jax said and looked from each member. "Tig, has given up his patches, he has made it clear that he doesn't want to come back, although I think we can all agree that there will always be a spot for him." Everyone nodded in agreement. "That is what brings up to this meeting." He said and looked at his son. "Abel, you have proven yourself more than one time, when it comes to doing something that we, I, any single one of us couldn't do, we couldn't do it, you did." He said and Abel nodded. "You did something that not a single one of us, would ever do, you killed a brother." He said and Abel's eyes looked down as a slightly shaking hand lit a cigarette. "That is what brings us to why we are here." He said and reached into his cut and dropped a patch in front of his son. "This, this patch, is rightfully yours." He said and Abel looked at the Sergeant-At-Arms patch. Abel looked around as everyone smiled. "Shit, you are fucking kidding me right?" He asked and Tig snorted. "Yeah, got cha." He said and him and Happy barked with laughter. "They are yours, the vote happened the night you killed him." He said and Abel looked at him. He couldn't help but smirk. Kozik grinned and tossed some thread and at him. "Well, lets fucking make it official. Take off the cut." He said and Abel snorted. "Usually when I hear that, sure ain't coming form you." He said and shook his head.

After Abel put his cut back on he looked at his brothers. "This means, you gotta take a bullet for me." Jax said and Abel looked at him. "Shouldn't that be the other way around dad?" He asked and Jax grinned, "Not anymore." He said as they all made their way out of Church. Everyone stopped and let out a loud cheer the second Abel and Jax stepped out. "They knew?" He asked and Jax shrugged. "Might of mentioned it." He said and Abel shook his head. "Something like that huh?" He said and laughed. Abel took the drinks as they were handed to him. There was going to be one hell of a party. Now all he had to worry about is, not fucking those crow eaters.

Lucy woke up and looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. She was feeling a lot better after taking medicine. She blinked and looked around. "Shit." She muttered and grabbed her phone and looked at it. She sat up slowly and walked over to the closet. She grabbed a pair of tight yoga pants from Victoria's Secret with a purple leopard print band, and then a purple camie. She jumped when her phone lit up. _You got to know Know my weakness You always touch In all the right places We don't get along that well Not much for talk But you're hot as hell. _She looked at the phone as Abel's picture flashed across the screen. "Hello?" She said after a second of debating whether she should answer it or not. "Baby?" He slurred. "Are you drunk?" She snapped. Should could hear the music and the girls, and the guys, everything in the background. "Yes, and I am horney as fuck." He said and she shook her head. "And?" She asked confused. "I want you to come down here." He said and she sighed. "I don't know." She said and he sighed. "Baby, I am the fucking Sergeant-At-Arms, get your sexy ass down here." He said and she sighed. "Fine, see you in a little while." She said and shook her head and hung up the phone.

Lucy pulled her hair up and slid on her running shoes, walking down the stairs she grabbed her purse, fished out her keys and walked towards the door. She unlocked her car and started it, pulling out of the driveway, she shook her head violently from side to side, she couldn't believe she was doing this, and what the hell did he mean he was the Sergeant-at-arms?

Lucy arrived at the clubhouse and looked around. There was a lot of people here. She parked her car, and reached inside her purse, taking another two asprin, she shoved her purse in the back seat and slid the key into her Ipod pocket on the inside of her pants. She locked the door and walked towards the clubhouse, waiving to some of the guys that she knew. She opened the door and walked inside looking for her dad, or Happy, or Abel even. She saw Tara sitting at the bar looking around, and then she saw her dad and Happy talking to some blondes, and then she saw Abel, laughing with Chibs about something. She walked over to where he stood. "Hi." She said and Chibs winked at her and walked away. Abel looked at her and grinned. She opened her mouth to speak and he slammed his lips against her own. She pulled her head back and laughed. "Down killer." She laughed and he shook his head. "Come on." He said and took her hand and led her down the hall.

Tig watched as Abel led his daughter towards his dorm, and lost any want for the crow eaters that were in front of him. Happy noticed the change of mood and looked at him. "Ladies, go get us a beer." He said and they the girls turned and hurried towards the bar. "What?" Happy said and looked at him. "Lucy and Abel just went to his dorm." He said and Happy looked at him blankly. "What do you mean? What does it matter? You think that they don't have…" He said and Tig slammed his fist down on the table. "Don't finish that thought." He said and pointed a finger at Happy, who started to laugh. "Time to face it man, she got her big girl pants on, of off, depends on how fast he works." He said and Tig shook his head. "Just, just shut the fuck up." He snapped and shook his head.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N- I do not own SOA, but I do own Lucy.**

**Check out my new series **_**Famous Last Words**_ it's about Lucy and Abel growing up.

Also, we are getting down to the wire, almost over guys…

I need reviews for a new chapter.

Thank you!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Shutting the door to his dorm Abel turned and looked at Lucy. Lucy looked at him and her eyes traveled down his cut. She saw the patches and swallowed. She looked into his bloodshot eyes. "You weren't kidding were yah?" She asked and watched as he shook his head. "No." He slurred and walked over to her. He threw his arms around her and pulled her close. "You know I love you right?" He asked and she smiled. "I know." She said and he kissed her gently. "It's going to be different now." He said and she looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked and tilted her head. "Your dad, he is going to stay nomad." He said and she nodded. "I know." She said and he looked at her. "That means the house, everything, it's ours." He said and she smiled. "We are gonna play house?" She said and he laughed. "Something like that baby." He said and she nodded. "So, what is going to be so different?" She asked. Abel sighed and looked at her. "I don't want to discuss this, not when I am this drunk." He said and she tilted her head. "But, why did you want me to be here then?" She asked. He grinned and kissed her.

Lucy backed towards his bed and he pushed her down. She looked up at him as he pulled off her camie and kissed her. His eyes darkened with want and need. "Lucy." He said quietly and looked at her. Her eyes met his in a daze as she pressed her lips to his. He pushed her down on the bed and slid off his cut and shirt, climbing on top of her again, he kissed her neck. She looked up at him he turned and looked into her eyes. "Everything is going to change." He said and she nodded her head and looked back at him. "I know." She whispered and kissed him gently. "Go to sleep Abel." She said and looked at him. He looked at her and frowned. "NO!" He snapped and she looked at him sadly. "No, no?" She questioned and giggled as she felt his fingers ghost across the scars on her stomach. He pressed his lips to her neck, and then moved lower to her collar bone. "I do love you Luce." He mumbled. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him down on top of her body. He met her gaze and smiled softly.

Abel rolled so they were both on their sides, he looked at Lucy and kissed her again. "I do love you more than anything." She said and shook her head. He pulled her close to him and closed his eyes. Lucy watched as his breathing slowed and looked at him. She smiled and wiggled out of her pants, and wrapped her arms around him. "I do love you." She said and kissed him. Abel cracked his eyes when open when he felt her move, and he watched as her pants slid down her hips. "Luce?" He mumbled when he felt how close they were.

Lucy didn't respond, she just cuddled closer into his body. He sat up and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror for a long time. Shaking his head he sighed. He splashed water over his face and walked back towards the bed. He slid the pants down his hips and climbed into bed with Lucy. He pulled her close and closed his eyes. He was not as drunk as he thought he was. Closing his eyes, he let sleep over take him. Tomorrow was going to be a new day, and tomorrow, things were going to change.

Abel opened his eyes slowly and looked at his phone. It was around noon. He turned his head and looked around. Lucy was still asleep. He sat up and looked around. Stepping into his pants he pulled them up and slid on his cut over his bare chest. Taking one last look at Lucy he walked into the hall and down into the main area of the clubhouse. Looking around he noticed shit everywhere. He started to grab shit and toss it into garbage bags and after a good forty-five minutes, it looked better. He sat down at the bar and drank from his water bottle. He rolled it back and forth absently on the bar top. He turned his head when he heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the hall. He looked and saw Tig and Happy making their way slowly towards the room. Abel set his head in his arms and looked at the bottle of water. It was only a matter of time before there was a new prospect to replace his best friend. It was only going to be a matter of time before normal was going to be the new way of life.

Tig walked over into the kitchen and came out carrying two cups of coffee and a bottle of water. He sat the coffee in front of Happy, and the new bottle of water in front of Abel. Abel looked over to his right where Tig sat looking straight ahead and silent, then he turned to his left where Happy sat facing the other direction looking at the mug shots on the wall. Abel was the newest one up there. He turned back and looked at Tig. "Thanks." He mumbled and drank the water. Tig nodded and swallowed the coffee and turned and looked at Abel. "I'm heading north for a little while tomorrow." He said and back at his coffee. Abel sighed. "You going to tell her or do you want me to?" He asked and Tig shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He said and Abel nodded slowly and took another drink from the water. "She ok?" He asked after a few minutes. "Yeah. She's good." He said and looked at him funny. "Why?" He asked and Tig shrugged. "_He_ was always close with you kids, we are just worried." He said and Abel nodded. "I know, trust me, but what's done is done, it needed to happen." He said and Tig sighed. Happy stood up and looked at the two men. "Why is everyone gone?" He said and looked around. Abel shrugged. "Beats me, did we miss something?" He asked and stood up as well. "Naw, they are still asleep." Tig said and looked around. "Who cleaned?" He asked and Abel looked at him. "I did." He said and turned towards the hall where Jax was making his way down. Tig snorted. "Well, aren't you the little misses." He said and Happy snorted and looked at him.

Jax walked into the club house and looked around, the first thing he noticed was it was relatively clean, the second thing was Happy pacing around the pool table, then he saw Tig walking towards him, and his son walking towards the door. "Where is everyone?" He asked and ran his hands though his hair. Tig looked back at him. "Asleep." He said and grabbed the pool balls and started to set up. Abel grabbed the black garbage back and walked out the door. Jax watched as he walked out. "The kid doing ok?" He asked after the door shut behind him. Happy looked back at him. "Yeah, he is fine, stop worrying." He said and Jax nodded. "Can't help but to, he is my son." He said and sat down at the bar. "We are going to need a prospect. We lost some people. Kozik said he'd stick around." He said and Tig nodded. "That's good, I am going up north with Hap for a while." He said. Jax looked back at him. "You really dead set on being away huh old man?" He said and looked at him. Tig stopped for a second, "Yeah, I guess, Lucy has Abel to take care of her, she's safe now, doesn't need us." He said. Jax nodded. "Offer still stands man, always have a place at the table." He said and Tig and Happy both nodded slightly.

Lucy woke up alone in the room. She didn't expect something different. She sat up and grabbed her pants and shirt and slipped on her sneakers and walked out of the room. She wanted to go home and relax, sneezing softly she walked into the main area and saw Jax and her dad and Happy. She looked at the men and gave a soft smile. Sneezing again she walked over to her dad and hugged him. "I am going home, stopping for some medicine and going home." She said and he nodded and looked at her. "Ok baby." He said and kissed her head. "Tell Abel I will just see him later yeah?" She said and her dad nodded and reached for his wallet and handed her some money. "Bye baby." He said and watched as she grabbed one of Jax cigarettes and lit it then handed towards the door. She walked outside and climbed into her car, started it and left. She pulled up to the small pharmacy and parked the car and went inside. She grabbed some medicine and a few other things and walked up to the counter. Picking up a few packs of cigarettes and paying she walked out. She looked over at her car where Gemma and Clay were standing up against it. She smiled and walked over.

Gemma offered her a small smiled. "Hi baby." She said and smiled. Lucy looked at them and smiled. "Hi guys." She said and grinned. "Heard you are dating a Sergeant-At-Arms, how's that going?" She asked and Lucy shook her head. "Same as yesterday." She said and Clay smiled slightly. "How are you feeling Roo?" He asked and she shrugged. "Better, just a runny nose." She said and Gemma nodded and looked over at Clay. "You coming to dinner tonight?" She asked and Lucy looked at her. "Didn't know there was one." She said and Gemma smiled. "Last one before the family breaks apart." She said and Lucy looked at her funny. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, your dad and Happy are leaving tomorrow, me and Clay are going on a road trip, and I hear talks of a new prospect." She said and Lucy blinked and looked at her funny. "So he really isn't sticking around?" She said slowly. "Now why would the old man stick around baby girl?" Gemma asked and looked at her. "You have Abel, you don't need your daddy." She said and Clay smiled at her. "I will always need my daddy." She said and Gemma nodded. "We know that." She said and kissed her cheek and looked at Clay, "Well, lets go." She said and he nodded and looked at Lucy. "See you tonight." He said and kissed her other cheek and followed Gemma into the store.

Lucy started the car and left, when she arrived home she saw Abel sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette. He stood when he saw her walking towards him with two bags. He walked over to her and took the bags and gave her a soft kiss. "I didn't see you leave." He said and she nodded. "I saw Gemma and Clay, said they were having a dinner tonight before things changed, and dad left." She said and he sighed. "I was going to tell you about that." He said and she nodded. "Doesn't matter babe, it's ok." She said and looked at him. "You ok with him just leaving." He said and she looked at him. "No, well, it's just weird, I know that I am safe with you, and him being away leaves time for me and you. I love him, and I will worry, but he will stop in yah know?" She asked and looked at him. He smiled. "Yeah." He said and looked at her. "Let's take a shower together." She said and he grinned. "Then we get ready, and we see my daddy off right." She said and kissed him gently and took him by the hand and led him up the stairs.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N- I do not own SOA but I do own Lucy, please enjoy and please review.

I really want a few reviews for a new chapter guys.

Thanks, ENJOY and REVIEW!

***Sexual content in this chapter!****

* * *

Abel gripped Lucy by her hips, loving the friction that he was feeling. He watched as she moved up and down on his lap. Letting his eyes shut and mouth fall open, he let a loud groan escape his lips. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her, as her blue eyes sparkled, and her body shook. "Don't stop!" He gasped grabbing her hips and helping her bounce on top of him. He watched as her breath quickened and her mouth opened slightly, "Come on baby." He said and squeezed her hips in his hands. He watched as she threw her head back, he heard the loud moan that escaped her lips, he felt how she gripped his biceps, and he was right there with her, his head hitting into the pillow, he felt as she dropped down on top of his body.

He looked at her and kissed her gently, their breathing hard as sweat dripped off of both of them. He held onto her tight, letting her heart race against his chest. "Shit, we gotta get ready." She said when her eyes landed on the clock. Abel let a groan escape his lips. "I don't want to go." He snapped. She laughed at him and sat up slowly. He locked his gaze on her body. "You should just go like that." He said grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. Lucy looked at him and laughed. "Cause that would go over really well with dad." She said shaking her head. "Ok, well, I wouldn't mind." He said and handed her the cigarette. Lucy laughed loudly at him and shook her head. "You are too cute." She said and smiled. "How long do we have before the dinner starts?" He asked and she looked at the clock. "About an hour and a half." She said and he grinned. "No, you and I need to shower." She said and he grinned again. "Not together, I am going now, you get decent." She said and kissed him gently.

He watched her, as she walked away, he smirked to himself. He listened as the water started to run, and he sat up. Within about twenty minutes he watched as she walked back in the room with a towel wrapped around her body. Abel put out the new cigarette and walked over to her. "Looking good babe." He said and kissed her. Lucy smiled and set her hand on his chest, "Go and get a shower." She said and he nodded. "Don't lock the door, I have to do my hair and make up." She yelled and he nodded as he shut the door. Lucy hurriedly pulled on a pair of black leggings, and then she pulled on tight dark green camie, and then a long purple tank top. She walked into the bathroom and looked at the shower, she could see Abel washing his hair. She whipped the steam off the mirror and started to curl her hair. She used the curling iron to put bouncy curls in her hair, and then she looked as Abel stepped out of the shower and smiled. "Guess we aren't taking the bike?" He asked and she shrugged. "No, we can." She said and picked up her foundation. He stood back and watched her for a few seconds and smiled, then headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

When Lucy walked into the bedroom, she saw Abel sitting there holding his phone. "Sup?" She asked and looked at him. He smiled. "Nothing, surprisingly we are going to be early." He said and she smiled and sat down, and pulled on her Pumas. Abel stood up and grabbing his cut he turned and looked at her. "You look good baby." He said and kissed her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back as he ran his tongue across her lips. She smiled into his mouth, and letting his tongue twist around with her own. He tightened his grip around her, letting himself get lost into the moment. Then he realized they had somewhere to be. He was about to push her away when he felt her hands travel down towards the button on his jeans. He pulled away and looked at her. "We can't Luce," He said and sighed. He hated telling her no. He watched as her lips pouted into a frown. "Please?" She said and he groaned. "No, come on." He said and slapped her but and turned towards the door and walked down the stairs. Lucy watched him leave biting her lip slightly, she was going to enjoy being with him alone in the house.

She walked down the stairs as Abel stood by the door. "Come on babe." He said and she smiled at him. He walked out to his bike and Lucy grinned as she mounted his bike. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she scooted close to him as he rod towards Gemma's house. When they arrived, Lucy noticed, not everyone was there yet, but her dad was. She swung her leg over the bike and took Abel's hand as she steadied her self. She hung the helmet on the handle bar and headed towards the house. "I'll catch up." Abel said and she nodded and walked inside. Gemma was standing by the door and smiled at her. "You come alone?" She asked and smiled. "Oh, you know it, hijacked Abel's bike, I am cool like that." She said and laughed. "Where is dad?" She asked and Gemma pointed towards the living room. "Making fun of Clay." She said and Lucy smiled. "Sounds like him." she said and walked inside. "Sup boys?" She said and her dad and Clay turned and smiled. "Hello doll." Tig said and stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Look at this." He said and handed her a picture of her from her first birthday. She was covered in cake. "Aw, look how cute I was." She said and smiled. Clay snorted. "Yeah, what happened?" He said and looked up at her. She rolled her eyes. "What ever!" She said and smiled.

She sat down and looked though the pictures of her life. It kind of hit her like a ton of bricks. She frowned and looked t her dad from the side of her eyes, he was old, there was no doubt. She couldn't even say that he aged well, but he certainly didn't age bad. Just didn't age great, it was all the alcohol and the drugs, and everything else. She sighed and looked at her dad this time for read. "What are you doing?" He said and looked at her. "I am just looking at you." She said and he looked at her funny. "Why do I have something on my face?" He asked and she frowned. "No, god, just…" She said and stood up and walked up to him and placed her hands on his face. "What are you doing?" She asked and he looked at her. "I am looking at you. You are getting old." She said and he looked at her for a second. "Thanks babe." He said and shook his head from her grasp. "It's not that dad, it's just, I don't know, seeing those pictures, and knowing that you are leaving, it's hard yah know?" She said and he frowned.

Tig looked at his daughter for a long time. "You know what?" He said and kissed her head. "You know you don't need me baby girl, you have Abel, you are safe, don't worry." He said and she looked at him. "Yeah, yeah, I guess your right, I am going to smoke." She said and took a cigarette and walked away.

Standing outside, she wasn't going to cry, she was going to take it like a big girl. She was old enough to have sex with Abel, she was sure that she was old enough to be without her daddy. Most kids move out of their house a eighteen. She sat down and lit the cigarette and watched as the other guys started to pull in. She smiled and watch Jax show up with a truck. Shaking her head, she wondered if that would be her and Abel one day. "What are yah doing?" Chibs asked as he walked up to the house. "Smoking." She said and he nodded plopping down next to her. "You ok love?" He asked and she smiled. "Yeah, yeah I am." She said and he grinned and watched her flick the cigarette but away, "Come on, it's time for dinner." He said and stood up. She grinned and followed him. She was ok, or at least, she will be ok.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N- Wow, it has been a long ride huh guys? Well, this is it. This is the last chapter of Wanted. I just wanted to say thank you so much for those that have reviewed and stuck though with me, and thank you so much all of your adds and words of advice.

Please keep your eyes out for **Famous Last Words** it is some short tales of Abel and Lucy growing up, and it might answer some of your questions.

If you are interested, I am working on a new story, it is going to be called **Gravedigger**. It is going to be OC and be quite different from what I am used to writing. So if you find it and get a chance, check it out.

Anyway, thank you again for all of you that have red, please, even though this is the last chapter, REVIEW, I would love to hear what you have though of the story, and the chapter.

Thank you again, and for one last time, PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW…

* * *

Dinner was nice, Lucy sat right next to Abel and smiled as she looked around. Everyone needed this normal dinner. Everyone needed this to cling to. Clay cleared his throat loudly and everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for him to speak. "Gemma and I wanted to thank everyone for coming here." He said and looked around. "We have been though a hell of a lot of shit together." He said and everyone nodded, agreeing. "We got to watch two beautiful children grow up." He said and Lucy smiled and looked at him and Abel nodded slowly. "Gemma and I have been talking about a lot of things and most of it being Charming. It has changed, there is no doubt about that." He said and looked around. "We have lost, most of everyone that used to be around that table when I was." He said and Abel his eyes cast downwards. "But, that is something that comes with this life." He said and Gemma smiled, standing next to her husband. "We are old, decrepit people now, and we want you all to know that we love you like you were our own. We have been thinking about this a lot, and have decided that, we are packing the car, and we are leaving, not sure where we are headed, but we will be back, just no time soon." She said and everyone looked at them in shock.

Tig watched his best friend, the only man he can say he's ever been loyal to, and nodded. He had the same mind set as Tig, just time to get out. "I'm sure I will see you." He said and looked around. "Not like you can get away from this even if you tried." He said and watched as they looked at him. "Shit, I raised a kid, eighteen fucking years, not without your help, and now, your leaving, I'm gone, shit, we really going to trust SAMCRO with two blondes?" He asked and watched as Jax and Abel laughed. "That's what we have Chibs for." Clay said and laughed with everyone.

Abel watched, carefully as the dinner pasted. Lucy watched the interaction around the table and sighed. Moving the potatoes around her plate she stood up and stretched, and grabbed her plate to take into the kitchen. Everything was about to change, that wasn't a bad thing. Change is a good thing. It is needed to keep things around, it was needed to keep everyone safe. Jax was more than capable to do his job as president.

"I don't know about this." Abel said coming out into the kitchen behind Lucy as she smoked a cigarette. "What do you mean? What is there to know?" She asked and looked at him. "It's weird yah know?" He asked and Lucy shrugged. "It's really just going to be me and you." He said and she nodded. "It's always just been me and you Abel." She said and he smiled. "Ever since we were babies, it's been us, and now, we are no longer babies, and it's back to being us." She said and he nodded pulling her into his arms. "Some how, I still do find this as something bad." He said and she nodded. "It'll work out. I'm sure there are some prospects in the future for you to boss around." She said and he laughed. "I can't wait." He said and she smiled. "Me either." She said and he kissed her lips gently, and watched as she walked back to collect plates.

Gemma and Lucy washed plates together for the last time that night. Making small talk about the future, and what Gemma and Clay planned to do when they took their road trip. Where he wanted to go, what she wanted to see, and what would make the other kill the other. "What about you and Abel?" She asked and Lucy shrugged. "I don't know." She said and Gemma nodded. "What don't you know?" She asked and Lucy smiled. "I don't know, I mean, I see us playing house, growing older, maturing, just a lot of growing." She said and Gemma smiled. "You ready for all this?" She asked and Lucy looked at her. "Yeah, I think I am." She smiled and Gemma kissed her cheek. "Good baby girl, good." She said and Lucy smiled at her.

"And, I will know where you are, and I have eyes where you don't know, and if you get her…" Tig was going on and on with a list of what he expected out of Abel and he better treat Lucy while he was away. "And I will just pop in unannounced." He said and Abel, for the first time in a few days started laughing. "That's funny, you don't think the second you leave the locks are going to be changed." He said and Tig's jaw dropped slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked and Abel laughed with Jax. "I don't know, well, what would you do in that situation?" Abel shot a Tig, "You'd let the locks stay the same, you want random people coming in and out, when she's there along, and I am not there?" He asked and Tig frowned and looked at him. "I never liked you." He laughed and Jax smiled. "You sure you don't want to stick around to meet the new prospects?" He asked looking at Tig and then to Happy. "Yeah, we are needed up north." He said and Happy nodded. "But I am sure we will hear all about it." He said and smiled.

Abel walked towards the door, hand in hand with Lucy, Tig and Happy were going to go say their good byes at the house, Lucy whipped the tears from her face as she hugged Gemma tight. "You really are leaving?" She asked wishing it wasn't true. Gemma was so import to her, she couldn't imagine life without her. "Yes, I love you baby girl." She said and hugged her again. "You take care of my boy." She said and Lucy nodded, catching her tears with her hand. "I really love you baby girl, just like my own." She said and kissed Lucy's cheek. They parted and Lucy turned and hugged Clay tight. "Bye Roo. Keep the drama down huh?" He asked and she shook her head. "Ok, I love you." She laughed slightly. Abel hugged them both, wishing them luck, saying good bye wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be. He took Lucy towards his bike and made sure she was ok enough to hold onto his as they drove off. They arrived at the house right after Tig and Happy, both sitting outside, ready to leave, at least get a head start that night, under the cover of darkness.

"Daddy, I love you, I do." Lucy cried into his shoulder as he held her. His head set on hers. He held onto her for dear life. "Don't worry, don't cry, I will see you in a month or two, and I am learning how to use the phone, so don't worry, I will call." He said and she nodded. "I love you." She cried and kissed his cheek, Tig nodded at Abel, and pulled him into a fast and quick hug. Happy looked at Lucy and smiled softly. "Keep safe kid." He said and hugged her. She let a few more tears slip down her cheeks. "I will Hap." She said and he nodded. "Call if the kid fucks up." He said and she smiled. "I will." She said and pulled out of the hug. "We'll see yah before you know it." He said and nodded towards Abel. "Remember what we told you." He rasped and climbed on his bike. Lucy watched as the bikes pulled away and drove off into the warm night.

Abel stood next to Lucy, he felt for her. "Don't worry baby." He said and led her into the house. Shutting the door behind him he turned and looked at her. "I love you, you know that right?" He asked and she smiled and nodded. "I know." She said and he smiled. "Don't worry about anything love." He said and she looked at him. "I will keep you sage." He said and she smiled. "I know you will, and I am not worried." She said and he smiled. "Tonight is the beginning of the rest of our lives." She said and he smiled. "Let's get started." He said and kissed her as they walked up the stairs. Happiness was a funny thing, sure they were happy, but at what cost, Abel took the place of Tig Trager, newest Nomad under Quinn's belt, Juice lost his life over jealousy, and now Abel had the one thing that he wanted his whole life, and now it was time to enjoy it for the first time in a long time. She certainly was wanted, at least she made it out alive…

**End**


End file.
